


La La Lu~

by fwaraosama



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia!Izaya, Drug Addiction, F/M, Happy ending... probably, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shizuo Has Anger Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, i just wanted to read an angsty fluffy amnesia izaya fic i don't know how this has happened, is this fandom alive?
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwaraosama/pseuds/fwaraosama
Summary: (HIATUS - Muhtemelen haziranın ikinci veya üçüncü haftasına kadar.) Anlaşılacağı üzere hafızasını kaybeden Izaya'yı yaşadığı kimlik bunalımından kurtarabilecek tek kişi Shizuo'dur. Ha ha ha.





	1. Sana bir hikâye anlatmamı ister misin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buyurunuz efendim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

> **Ikebukuro Hastanesi 07.56**

“Neden burada olduğumu merak ediyor musun?”

Islak sabah rüzgârı güneşin ilk ışıklarıyla birlikte açık pencereden usul usul içeri süzülüyordu. Sabahın erken saatleri olduğundan günün en temiz rüzgârı ve en yumuşak ışıklarıydı bunlar. İçerisi aydınlık olmasına rağmen konuşan adamın üzerinde bir mahmurluk vardı. Oysaki uyanmasının üzerinden birkaç saat geçmişti bile.

Adam avuç içlerini çıplak kollarına sürterek kendisini ısıtmaya çalıştı. Üzerindeki tek parça hastane kıyafeti giyeni ısıtmak için tasarlanmamıştı. Camı kapatabilirdi elbette. Ancak esen rüzgârın ve soğuğun karmakarışık kafasını biraz da olsa sakinleştirdiğini hissediyordu.

“Merak etmediğine eminim.” diye devam etti diğer hastanın cevap vermesini beklemeden. Ki ne kadar beklerse beklesin komada yatan birinden cevap alamazdı. “Ben senin neden burada olduğunu merak ediyorum gerçi. Eminim can sıkıntımı geçirecek çok hoş bir hikâyen vardır. Ama senin konuşamayacak durumda olduğunu düşünürsek bu seferlik ben anlatayım olur mu?” İç geçirerek dirseklerini pencere pervazına yasladı. “Uyandığımda güneş henüz doğmamıştı. Başta kaçırıldığımı veya diğer dünyaya göçtüğümü zannettim. Hastanede olduğumu fark edene kadar yaşadığım gerilimi sen düşün istersen. Neden hastanede olduğumu anlamak için vücudumu kontrol ettiğimde ne kadar şaşırdığımı bilemezsin.” Tek kolunu komadaki hastaya uzattı. “Şu morlukları ve çizikleri görüyor musun? Bunlardan her yerde var. Fena dayak yemişim anlaşılan. Yarım saat kadar önce yavaş yavaş sızlamaya başladılar. Morfinin etkisi geçiyor olmalı. Ancak bekle, hikâyeyi dağıtmama izin verme, işler burada bitmiyor. Masanın üzerindeki şu siyah yığını görüyor musun, bunlar benim kıyafetlerim. Yani, yaşına başına bakarsak senin olma ihtimali oldukça düşüyor. Öyleyse eğer tarzını değiştirmelisin, siyah dar pantolonların sana yakışacağını zannetmiyorum. Ancak zevkinin iyi olduğunu söyleyebilirim -veya zevkimin mi demeliyim?-, hırka göründüğünden daha ağır ama üzerindeki yumuşacık tüylere dokununca tüm ağrılarım diniverdi.

“Durumum hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinmek için kıyafetlerimi karıştırmaya karar vermiştim. Neyse ki telefonumu ve cüzdanımı bulmam çok zor olmadı. Zaten bu ikisi koyacağın yerler bellidir. Telefon bir işe yaramadı, kaç defa denersem deneyeyim doğru şifreyi bulamadım. Bir insanın kendi telefonunun şifresini hatırlamaması pek de sıra dışı sayılmaz. Asıl cüzdanımı karıştırınca şaşırdım ben.

“İçinde çeşit çeşit kimlik vardı. Öyle bildiğin emniyet kimliği, kütüphane kartı, çalışan kartı gibi şeyler. Ama asıl sorun kimliklerin üzerinde farklı farklı isimler yazması. Demek istediğimi anlıyor musun? Gizli bir ajan veya mafya gibi bir şey olmalıyım. Bu yüzden belki de hemen hastaneyi terk etmeli ve izimi kaybettirmeliyim, diye düşündüm. Sonuçta farklı farklı kimlikler taşımanın pek de yasal olduğunu zannetmiyorum.

“Peki neden hala buradayım dersin?” Başını geriye atarak mavi gökyüzünü izledi. “İşte bu soru da bir şekilde ilk sorumuzla bağlantılı. Buradayım çünkü buraya nasıl geldiğimi bilmiyorum. İşin doğrusu…” Başını içeri çekerek kırmızı gözlerini komadaki hastaya dikti. “Gözlerimi bu odada açtığım andan gerisi ile alakalı tek bir şey bile hatırlamıyorum.” dedi kendisine bile uzak gelen bir sesle. _Hafıza kaybı_ , diye düşündü kaşlarını çatarak. İç geçirerek saçlarını karıştırdı. Yalnızlık ve kaybolma duygusu yavaş yavaş zihnini ele geçirerek berbat bir ağırlık gibi midesine oturdu.

Kapı çalındığında üzerini değiştirip ortadan yok olmayı düşünüyordu. Bir çift sabırsız sert vuruştu bunlar. Birinin -açıklama yapabilecek birinin- kendisini görmeye geldiği umuduyla “Girin.” diye seslendi heyecanla.

“Günaydın Izaya-kun.” İçeri giren adamın suratında bir gülümseme vardı ama hasta bu gülümsemeye bakınca gününün hiç mi hiç aydın olmayacağı fikrine kapılmadan edemedi. Adam uzun boyluydu, çok uzun boyluydu. Kendine güvenen dik duruşuyla kalabalık arasında kolaylıkla sıyrılabilirdi. Elleri gevşekçe ceplerindeydi. Saçları sarıydı ama boya olmalıydı, böyle Japon görünüşlü bir adam sarışın olamazdı çünkü. Üzerindeki barmen kıyafetleri olmasa görenin oyuncu veya model sanabileceği yakışıklılıkta bir surata sahipti. Belki gerçekten de bir oyuncuydu, bir mafya filminde perde arkasındaki barmeni oynuyordu ve bu da aslında rolünün bir parçasıydı.

Adam kapıyı arkasından kapattıktan sonra kilitleyince hasta midesinde bir şeylerin düğümlendiğini hissetti. Barmenin ona attığı her adımda o da yatağın diğer tarafına adımlamaya başladı.

“Ta kendisi.” dedi bu esnada adama gülümseyerek. Izaya adını kimliklerinden birinde gördüğünü hatırlıyordu. _Orihara Izaya_ , yüksek bir yerden kalabalığı izleyen. “Zahmet edip buraya kadar gelmeniz gururumu okşadı. Benden istediğiniz bir şey varsa söyleyin lütfen.” Anladığı kadarıyla barmen kılıklı bu adam ne ona yakın birisiydi ne de hasta ziyaretine gelmişti. _Öncelikle dost mu yoksa düşman mı olduğunu öğrenmeliyim_ , diye düşünüyordu, duruma göre hafıza kaybını anlatıp anlatmamaya karar verecekti.

“Ne saçmalıyorsun pire?” diye sordu barmen biraz şaşırarak. Pire? Izaya bu lakabın kafasında oluşturduğu portre için fazla yakın olduğunu düşündü.

“Durumunu bildiğin halde dalga geçebiliyorsun demek. Aptal cesa… –ah, üzgünüm. Günaydın.” İkinci hastaya saygıyla selam veren barmen komadaki adamın ona cevap verebilecek bir durumda olmadığını fark edince dikkatini tekrardan ona verdi. “Sabah sabah yine sinir bozucusun siktir.” Yatağın diğer tarafında durarak arka cebinden bir sigara kutusu çıkardı. Izaya huzursuzca kaşlarını çattı. Tanışalı beş dakika olmamasına rağmen bu adam kafasını karıştırmayı başarmıştı.

“Hastanede sigara içmek yasak.” Söylediği anda pişman olmuştu. Barmen ona umursamaz bir bakış attıktan sonra başını kaldırarak dumanı uzun uzun havaya üfledi.

“Sence umurumda mı?” Izaya gözlerini kısarak göğsünde büyüyen hissi baskılamaya çalıştı. Sakinliğini korumazsa kaybedeceğinin farkındaydı.

Keşke neyi kaybedeceğini bilseydi.

“Neden buradasın?” diye sordu ona düz bir sesle. Saygı eklerini bırakmaya karar vermişti. Barmen dikkatini sigaradan alıp ona verdi.

“Belli değil mi? Seni öldürmeye geldim elbette. Merak etme, bugün izin günüm. Yavaş yavaş, tadını çıkara çıkara öldüreceğim seni.” Sesi hiç de şaka yaparmış gibi gözükmüyordu.

Ayrıca potansiyel bir katilin ve sadistin tonunu da duyduğuna emindi Izaya.

 _Ne harika_ , diye düşündü kendisine acıyarak.

“Neden?” diye sorduğunda barmen sigarasını dudaklarından çekerek ona daha dikkatli baktı.

“Gereksiz sorular sorarak ölümünü geciktirmeye çalışıyorsan boşuna uğraşma pire. Bugün burada seni öldüreceğim.”

“Elbette, ama öncesinde öldürülme sebebimi öğrenmek isterim. Bunu bana çok mu görüyorsun?” Barmen şimdi daha çok öfkeli görünüyordu. Dişlerini sıkarak sigarasını parmakları arasında kırdı ve yere atıp ayağının altında ezmeye başladı.

“Bir de unutmuş gibi soruyor. Vazgeçtim, tek seferde bitireceğim işini…” diye mırıldanıyordu bu esnada. Karşısındaki adamın akıl sağlığı karşısında şüpheye düşen Izaya gergince ellerini kaldırdı.

“Öncesinde derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmey–” Boğazını kavrayan kemikli eller ile sesi kısılıverdi. Korku içinde eli tuttu ama bu esnada boynundan geriye itilince çaresizce itildiği yöne -pencereye- adımladı.

“Son bir dileğin var mı Izaya-kun? Merak ettiğimden değil elbette ama öleceğin için son sözlerini söyleme şansı hediyem olsun.” Barmen elini biraz gevşetince derin bir nefes alarak parmak uçlarıyla yere tutundu. Ani saldırı karşısında bozguna uğramış, kelimeler bir kulağından girip diğerinden çıkmıştı. Çaresizce barmenin elini yumruklamaya çalıştı. “Sen buna yumruk mu diyorsun?” diye küçümsedi onu barmen. Elini biraz daha geriye itince Izaya bedeninin pencerenin dışına çıktığını hissetti. Esen rüzgâr kıyafetini şişirerek saçlarını uçuşturdu. “Fazla vaktin yok pire. Ne söylemek istiyorsan söyle.”

“Ne yaptığımı… bana da açıklarsan yardımcı olabilirim belki.” diye tısladı Izaya en sonunda. Bacaklarını korkuyla onu öldürmeye çalışan adamın beline sarmıştı. Elleri boğazındaki eli o kadar sıkı tutuyordu ki eklemleri acımaya başlamıştı.

“Bugün özellikle çok eğlencelisin.” dedi barmen. Ona doğru eğilerek gözlerini kıstı. “Bakalım bahçeyi kana buladığında da dalga geçmeye devam edebilecek misin?”

“Dalga geçmiyorum!” diye bağırdı Izaya barmenin elinin gevşemeye başladığını hissettiğinde. “Gerçekten de neyden bahsettiğin hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok! Seni tanımıyorum bile!” Gözlerini barmenin gözlerine dikerek ona inanmasını diledi içten içe. Barmen kafası karışmış görünüyordu.

“Yeni oyunun bu mu?” diye tısladı en sonunda. Ama biraz geriye çekilmiş, Izaya’ya vücudunun bir kısmını içeri çekme fırsatı açmıştı.

“Oyun değil.” dedi ona Izaya. Barmenin bileğini bırakarak avuçları görünecek şekilde ellerini iki yana kaldırdı. “Doğruyu söylüyorum.” Göz ucuyla aşağı baktı, düşerse hiç şansı yoktu. Barmen şüphe içinde onu süzerken suratına olabildiğince masum bir ifade yerleştirmeye çalıştı. Uzun boylu olmasına rağmen oldukça zayıf görünen bu adamın beklenmeyecek gücü karşısında şaşırmış, kendi güçsüzlüğünden şüphelenmeye başlamıştı.

“Çok safsın Izaya-kun.” dedi barmen en sonunda. Ses tonundan hakkında verilen kararı anlayan Izaya’nın midesi tekrar düğümlendi. “Senin gibi birine inanmak için beş yaşında falan olmam lazım.”

 _Her şey daha yeni başladı_ , diye düşündü Izaya bedeni geriye itilirken. _Burada ölmek istemiyorum._

“Bir dakika, bir daki–

“Orihara-kun, uyanık mısın? Hm, kapının kilitli olmaması gerekirdi. Orihara-kuun, Shizuo seni görmeye gelecekti. Onu gördün mü?” Izaya ve barmen bir süre ne yapacaklarını bilemeden birbirlerine baktıktan sonra barmen dişlerini gıcırdatarak biraz sertçe onu odanın zeminine bıraktı. Pervazdan destek alarak ayakta durmaya çalışan Izaya barmenin kapıya gidip kilidi çevirişini siyah noktalar arasından görebildi.

“Gördü!” diye bağırdı barmen kapıyı açtığında. Kapıda iki kişi vardı ama Izaya bulunduğu yerden sadece siyahlar içindeki adamı görebiliyordu.

“Seni gördüğüme çok sevindim!” dedi göremediği adam. “Yoksa sen de mi hasta ziyaretine geldin?”

“Tahmin et.” diye hırladı barmen.

_Canavar._

Barmen onlara yol açınca kapı önündeki iki adam içeri girdiler. Uzun adam tek parça bir motorcu tulumu giyiyordu. Kafasında sarı bir kask vardı, kedi kulağı mıydı onlar? Diğer adam ise yerlere kadar uzanan beyaz bir doktor önlüğü giymiş ve köşeli gözlükler takmıştı. Suratında asla bozulmayacakmış gibi görünen yumuşak bir gülümseme vardı.

Nereden bakarsa baksın Izaya’nın ilk izlenimi bu tiplerin garabet saçtığıydı.

“Orihara-kun, dün gece neden bana gelmedin? Geçen sefer kestiğim fatura tuzlu mu geldi yoksa?”

Dün gece? Geçen sefer? Fatura?

Izaya derin bir nefes çekti. Katilin elinden onu kurtaran herif ya pezevenkti ya da masajcı. Yanındaki kasklı adam gözlüklüyü kenara iterek elektronik bir aletin ekranını -PDA’ydı bu- barmene gösterdi.

“Beş dakika geç gelebilirdiniz.” diye cevapladı onu barmen. Izaya yapay bir şekilde güldü. Doktor kılıklı adam üzerine yürümek için bu anı kullandığından barmenin ona ışınlar atan gözlerini göremedi.

“Ne–ne yapıyorsun?”

“Bir dakika izin ver, hastanede olduğumuzu biliyorum ama ben de kontrol etmezsem içim rahat etmez.”

“Sen kim oluyorsun da izin vermemi istiyorsun?” Dört göz başını kaldırarak anlamlandıramadığı bir ifadeyle baktı.

“Bir… sorun mu var?” Izaya gergince sırıttı. Barmenin sorgulayıcı gözlerini üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Dört gözün ona yakın birisi olma ihtimaline karşın sesinin fazla kaba çıktığını yeni yeni fark ediyordu. Karşısındaki adamlara güvenirse -en azından doktor kılıklı adam onu gerçekten önemsiyormuş gibi görünüyordu, özel doktoru falan olmalıydı- daha hızlı ilerleme kaydedeceğini düşündü.

“Siz kimsiniz?” diye sordu bu yüzden.

“Ne demen istiyorsun?” diye sordu doktor bir süre sonra. Barmen kaşlarını çatarak cıkladı. Kasklı adam ise PDA’sını kaldırdı ama parmakları ekran üzerinde bir süre oyalandıktan sonra hiçbir şey yazmadan geri indirdi.

“Demek istiyorum ki bırakın sizi tanımayı, dün gece ne yediğimi bile bilmiyorum. Ve uyandığımdan beri tanımadığım insanlar rastgele odama girip beni tehdit etmeye, öldürmeye.” Son kelimeyi söylerken gözlerini suçlarcasına Shizuo’ya dikti. “ve iznim olmadan bana dokunmaya çalışıyorlar!” Sesi elinde olmadan biraz yükselmişti ama kızmaya hakkının olduğunu düşünüyordu, bu yüzden bundan rahatsız olmadı.

Odayı saran ağır sessizliği kasklı adamın parmakları bozdu.

**‘Yani demek istediğin, hafıza kaybı mı?’**

“Sanırım.” dedi Izaya en sonunda birisinin onu anladığını düşünerek. Bulunduğu yerden PDA’yı okuyan doktor şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Yalan söylüyor.”

Bütün başlar barmene döndü. Barmen omuz silkerek konuşmaya devam etti. “Izaya’dan bahsediyoruz, elbette yalan söylüyor. Eminim işin sonunda ona güvendiğimiz için hepimizi pişman edecek bir plan kurgulamıştır kafasında. Ama merak etmeyin.” Birkaç büyük adımda Izaya’nın karşısında bitti. “Onu şimdi öldürüp her ne planı varsa engel olacağım.”

“Yalan söylemi–

**‘heu, hey! sakin olın, Shizyou sen de aceleylr karar verme!’**

Kasklı adamın aralarına girmesiyle olası bir kavga önlenmiş oldu.

 **‘Önce işin aslını öğrenelim.’** diye devam etti kasklı adam bu sefer daha sakin yazarak. **‘Shinra, Izaya hafıza kaybı geçirdiyse bunu anlayabilir misin?’**

Doktor dudak bükerek gözlerini havaya çevirdi.

“Hafıza kaybını tespit etmek olmadığını tespit etmekten daha kolaydır. Ama gerçekten hafıza kaybı geçirdiyse sebebini bulabilirim.”

 **‘Izaya, Shinra’nın seni muayene etmesine izin verir misin? Böylece sana yardım edebiliriz.’** Izaya bir süre doktoru süzdükten sonra kasklı adama güvenmeye karar verdi. Doğaüstü havasına rağmen odadaki insanlar arasında en akıl ve mantık sahibi adam o gibi duruyordu.

“Bana hatırladığın en son şeyi söyler misin?” diye sordu doktor muayenesine başladığında. O Izaya’nın kafasını karıştırırken Izaya da gözlerini doktorun kravatına dikerek düşünmeye başladı.

“Güneş doğmadan birkaç saat önce şu yatakta uyandım. Ondan gerisi yok.”

“Ve bizi de hatırlamıyorsun değil mi? –burası acıyor mu?” Izaya başını iki yana salladı.

“Tanıdığım birini düşünmeye çalışınca kafamda kimse belirmiyor.”

“Bu çok yazık, neyse ki çok geç olmadan seni bulmuşuz. Shizuo’yla ettiğiniz kavgaların ardından çoğu zaman ilk sen gelirdin muayene için, o yüzden dün gece sana ulaşamayınca çok endişelendik.”

“Kavgalar? –orası biraz sızlıyor.” Shinra bahsettiği noktaya tekrar bastırdı.

“Böyle mi?” Izaya başıyla onayladı. “Shizuo ve sen, anladığın gibi birbirinizden pek hoşlanmazsınız.” Izaya barmene bakmak için başını eğdiğinde Shizuo ona hırlayarak aralarındaki ilişkinin seviyesini açıkladı. Izaya gözlerini kısarak başını geri kaldırdı. “Bu yüzden ikiniz kavga ettiğinde çoğu zaman en az birinizin yaralarını sarmam için bana gelmesi gerekir. Elinizin altında her an kullanabileceğiniz bir yeraltı doktoru olduğu için ne kadar da şanslısınız! Değil mi Shizuo-kun?” Doktor son cümlesini sitemkâr bir sesle söylemişti.

“Yeraltı doktoru derken?” diye sordu ona Izaya. Shinra başını eğerek ona gülümsedi. Aslında suratındaki gülümseme hiçbir zaman bozulmuyordu ama her seferinde Izaya’ya farklı bir anlama sahipmiş gibi geliyordu.

“Mesleğime ilk başladığımda bir hastam için morfin kaçırınca lisansımı kaybettim. O zamandan beri mafyalara, çetelere veya polisle karşılaşmak istemeyen tiplere falan hizmet ediyorum. Bazen gizli insan deneylerine katıldığım da oluyor gerçi ama son zamanlarda sayıları biraz azaldı. Japon hükümetinin bilime nasıl baktığını da hatırlıyor musun? Eminim o zaman bana hak vereceksin!”

“Tabii…” diye mırıldandı Izaya gergince. Bu esnada kafasını ona emanet ettiği için ne kadar pişman olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Buraya dün gece bir darbe almış olmalısın. Fena kanamış ama şimdi kabuk tutmuş. Herhangi bir kırık göremiyorum, normalde olsa üzerine düşmezdim ama kafa travmasına bağlı hafıza kaybı garip bir konu, ufacık bir darbe kırık kemiklerden daha fazla hasara sebep olabiliyor bazen… Shizuo.” Doktor gözlerini suçlarcasına barmene çevirdi. “Bana fazla hırpalamadığını söylemiştin.”

“Hırpalamadım zaten.” diye kendisini savundu Shizuo. “Pire her zamanki gibi tüm darbelerden kaçıp kurtuldu.”

 **‘Izaya’nın hafıza kaybı senin suçun olabilir.’** diye yazdı kasklı adam.

“Kafasına ben vurma–…” Shizuo duraksayarak kaşlarını çattı. “Ama yanından ayrıldığımda gayet sağlamdı.”

“Vurdun yani.” dedi doktor.

“Kafama mı vurdun?” diye sordu Izaya.

“Önemli bir şey değildi, sadece sıyırmıştı.”

**‘Peki, peki. Şimdi bunu tartışmanın sırası değil. Önce Izaya’nın hafızasını nasıl geri getireceğimizi düşünmeliyiz.’**

“Her zamanki gibi işin özünü görüyorsun Celty.” diye cıvıldadı doktor kasklı adama kocaman gülümseyerek. _Celty kadın ismi_ , diye düşündü Izaya. Dikkatli bakınca deri sürücü tulumunun sardığı kıvrımlarını fark etti.

“Hafızasını geri getirmemize gerek var mı gerçekten?” diye araya girdi Shizuo. “Hafızasını kaybetmiş bir pire hafızasını kaybetmeyenden daha az zararlıdır.” Ses tonundan hala hafıza kaybı olayına inanmadığı anlaşılıyordu.

“Bunu şiddet bağımlısı sen mi söylüyorsun?” Şiddet bağımlısı kelimesini duyan Shizuo öfkeyle gözlerini Izaya’ya dikti.

“Ben şiddetten _nefret ederim_ pire. Hiçbir şey anlamıyorsun.” Izaya şüpheyle kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Arkadaşlarımın sayısı aniden yarıya düşerse Celty çok üzülür.” diye araya girdi Shinra. Bu esnada Izaya’nın sırtını kontrol etmek için hastane kıyafetinin düğmelerini çözmeye başlamıştı. Izaya Celty’nin suratını göremese de gözlerini devirdiğini düşündü.

**‘Belki kendimizi tanıtırsak bir şeyler hatırlar.’**

“Harika bir fikir Celty! Izaya, bu kadın Celty. Celty’nin görüp görebileceğin en zeki, en güzel, en harika kadın olduğunu sen de fark ettin değil mi? Öyle ki onunla aynı yüzyılda doğduğum için ne kadar mutlu olduğumu sana kelimelerle ifade edemem Orihara-kun! Hatta hâlâ kendi kendime rüya gö–

 **‘** **sHINRAYA ALDIRMA SEN’** Celty tek elini doktorun ağzına tıkarak sertçe susturdu onu. Elini yumuşak hareketlerle kadının elinin üzerine koyan doktor sıcacık gülümseyerek avucuna ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Omuzları titreyen kadın elini doktordan kurtararak aceleyle PDA’sına bir şeyler yazmaya koyuldu.

**‘sHİnranın dedigi gibi bnenim adım Celty,’**

**‘Celty demen yeterli, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Izaya.’**

“Benim adım Kishitani Shinra.” dedi Shinra kıkırdayarak. “Senin özel doktorun ve en yakın arkadaşınım. Aslında tek arkadaşın.” Izaya’ya kibarca gülümsedi. “Bana… Kishitani-kun diyebilirsin.”

“Kishitani-kun.” diye tekrar etti                 Izaya. Kelime dudaklarında garip bir tat bırakmakla birlikte hiçbir şey hatırlamış gibi hissetmiyordu.

Ardından bütün gözler barmene döndü.

“Ne var?” diye sordu Shizuo huysuzca.

“Kendini tanıtmayacak mısın?”

“Tanıtmayacağım. İçinden bize kıs kıs güldüğünden eminim.”

**‘Hadi Shizuo, Izaya’ya haksızlık ediyorsun.’**

“Senden bunu duyduğuma inanamıyorum Celty.” Ama genç kadının ısrarıyla gardı düşmüş gibiydi.

“Heiwajima Shizuo.” dedi kısaca. Izaya herhangi bir şey demedi. Bu esnada Shinra da sırtını incelemeyi bitirmiş, omuzlarına ve kollarına geçmişti.

 **‘Merak ettiğin başka bir şey var mı?’** Izaya PDA’nın ekranına bakarak uzun uzun düşündü. Bir anda kafasının bomboş olduğunu hissetmişti.

“Ben kim oluyorum?” diye sordu ardından. Aklına gelen tek soru bu olmuştu.

“Pire.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya ona öfkeli bir bakış atmakla yetindi.

“Senin adın Orihara Izaya. Normalde Şincuku’da yaşıyorsun ama iş için sık sık Ikebukuro’ya gelirsin.” Normalde bu açıklama hafızasını kaybeden bir insanın rahatlıkla inanabileceği kadar basit ve mantıklıydı. Ancak Izaya cüzdanındaki tonlarca kimliği gördükten sonra bu insanlara yalan söyleyip söylemediğini merak ederken buldu kendisini.

“Peki adımın… Itsukima Hiroto falan olmadığından eminiz, değil mi?” diye sordu kimliklerdeki isimlerden herhangi birini hatırlamaya çalışarak. Kısa bir an Shinra’nın gözlerinde çok daha fazlasını bilen birinin parıltılarını görür gibi oldu.

“Seninle ortaokulda tanıştığımda bana kendini Orihara Izaya diye tanıtmıştın. Eğer ondan önce ismini değiştirdiysen bilemem tabii.” dedi doktor şakaya vurarak.

“Olabilir.” dedi Shizuo tüm ciddiyetiyle.

“Ne iş yapıyorum?”

“Söylemesi biraz zor aslında… Soranlara bilgi simsarı diyordun.” Izaya _‘dalga geçiyorsun’_ dercesine kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Bilgi alıp satmak işte. Daha çok mafyalar ilgileniyor böyle şeylerle. En son Awakusu-kai adına çalışıyordun.”

“Mafya.” diye tekrarladı Izaya.

“Mafyaların nasıl çalıştığını hatırlıyor musun?” Izaya Shinra’nın dikkat çekmek istediği noktayı anlayarak başıyla onayladı.

“İşlerine yaradığın sürece yanlarında tutar ve koruma sağlarlar. Ama işlerine yaramadığın an yok ederler.” Shinra suratını Izaya’nın suratına yaklaştırarak gözleri kapalı gülümsedi.

“Bu yüzden Awakusu-kai hafıza kaybını öğrenirse yapabileceği şeyler hayal gücümü oldukça rahatsız ediyor. Beni anlıyor musun?”

“Kesinlikle.” dedi Izaya gergince sırıtarak. Başını geri çeken Shinra muayenesine devam etti.

“Ancak merak etme, mafyaya hafızanı kaybettiğini çaktırmasan yeter… Izaya-kun,” Shinra’nın sesindeki ani değişimi fark eden Izaya başını ona çevirdi. “Son zamanlarda benden habersiz herhangi bir ilaç alıyor muydun?” Izaya Shinra’nın baktığı yere bakınca kolunun iç tarafındaki ufak izi gördü.

“Sabah serum takılıydı, ama bu kolum değildi.” Bu esnada Celty ve Shizuo da merakla onlara yaklaşmıştı.

“Uyuşturucu mu kullanıyorsun?” diye sordu Shizuo suratını tiksintiyle buruşturarak.

“Hayır!” diye itiraz etti Izaya hemen ama ardından duraksamak zorunda kaldı.

“Herhangi bir şey olabilir elbette.” dedi Shinra. Sesi normalden çok daha sakindi. “Ne kullandığını öğrenmek için bir kan testi yapacağım.” Ayağa kalkarak odadaki çekmeceli dolaba yürüdü. “Yakın zamanda almışsın, muhtemelen dün gece. Ayrıca diğer kolundaki serum izini saymazsak yalnızca bir iz vardı, o yüzden yalnızca bir defa kullanmış olmalısın.” Çekmeceleri biraz karıştırdıktan sonra şırınga ile lastik bir kayışla tekrar yanlarına döndü.

**‘Sence Izaya’nın hafızasını kaybetmesine sebep olan şey bu ilaç olabilir mi?’**

“Hafızaya etki eden bir ilaç mı?” diye sordu Shizuo inanamayarak. Shinra düşünürcesine çenesini kaşıdı.

“Olabilir aslında. Kafandaki yara bana pek de travmalık gelmemişti. Hafıza kaybına sebep olan ilaçlarla ilgili birkaç makale okumuştum ama daha önce hiç öyle bir şeyle karşılaşmadım.” Izaya’nın kolunu tutarak şırıngayı hazırladı.

Telefon çaldığında Shinra kan alma işlemini bitirmişti.

“Buna bakmam lazım.” dedi onlara. Izaya’ya pamuk uzattı. “Birkaç dakika üzerine bastır. Sonra şu bandı yapıştırabilirsin.” Celty’ye başıyla işaret edince genç kadın onu kapıya kadar takip etti. İkili kapıyı arkalarından kapatıp çıkınca Izaya kendisini Shizuo’yla baş başa buldu. Bir süre Shizuo’yu izledikten sonra -ona tekrar saldırıp saldırmayacağından emin olamıyordu- sıkılarak kendisini oyalamak için çevresine bakınmaya başladı. Barmenin gerginliğini en ufak zerresine kadar hissedebiliyordu ama onu merakta bırakmaktan çok sinirine dokunuyordu. Shizuo ayağıyla ritim tutup yeni bir sigara yaktığında Izaya da üzerini değiştirmek için kıyafetlerini alarak tuvalete girdi.

Tuvalette ufak bir ayna da vardı. Kendisini incelemek için aynaya yaklaştığında kırmızımsı, delici gözler ve dağınık siyah saçlarla karşılaştı. Dudağının kenarında ve gözünün altında ufak tefek yaralar vardı. _Bu surat benim suratım_ , diye düşündü sanki bir şey olacakmış gibi beklentiyle aynaya bakarak. _Bu gözler benim gözlerim ve bu saçlar benim saçlarım._ Hiçbir şey olmadı. Sadece suratının beklediğinden daha zayıf göründüğünü fark etti.

Bir süre gözlerindeki parıltılara anlam vermeye çalıştıktan sonra sıkılarak ilk amaçladığı işini hatırladı. Önce çişini yaptı. Sonra kıyafetlerini değiştirdi. Pantolona sığabildiği için şaşırmıştı ama esnek kumaş ikinci bir deri gibi bacaklarını sardığında kendisini çok da özgüvenli hissetmişti. Hırkası ise bir mucizeydi. Kollarındaki yumuşak tüyleri yanaklarına sürterek bir süre öylece vakit harcadı. Kıyafetleri ter ve alkol kokuyordu ama üzerinde bir akşamdan kalmalık hissi olmadığına göre alkollü bir ortamda bulunmuş olma ihtimali daha yüksekti.

Tuvaletten çıktığında Shizuo’nun pencere kenarında sigarasını tüttürdüğünü gördü. Izaya’nın onu ilk gördüğü andaki gibiydi. Duruşundan sarsılmaz bir özgüven akıyordu. Tek eli cebindeydi. Sırtını dakikalar önce Izaya’yı atmak istediği pervaza yaslamıştı. Izaya dudaklarını asarak ellerini hırkasının cebine yerleştirdi.

“Bu da ne böyle?” Elini çıkardığında parmağının ucundaki kesikle karşılaştı. Bu esnada Shizuo’nun dikkati de ona çevrilmişti. Izaya elini cebine koyarak soğuk aleti ortaya çıkardı. Bir çakıydı. Kaliteli ve pahalı görünüyordu. Havada bir kez sallayarak ağırlığını denedi.

Ardından Shizuo’ya fırlattı.

O kadar ani bir kararla yapmıştı ki bunu ancak fırlattıktan sonra fark edebildi. Bıçak havayı keserek Shizuo’nun kulağının üzerini sıyırdı ve arkasındaki pervaza saplandı. Izaya hafif bir ıslık çaldı.

“Süs olsun diye taşımıyormuşum demek.” dedi sırıtarak. Shizuo’nun suratında beliren ifadeden oldukça eğlenmişti.

“Az önceki… Beni öldürmek amacıyla mı fırlattın?” Barmenin sesindeki ölümcül sakinlik karşısında suratındaki gülümsemeyi bozmamak için ekstra bir çaba göstermesi gerekmişti. “Birini öldürmeye çalıştığında ölmeye de hazır olman gerekir. Ölmeye hazır mısın pire?”

“Sen de beni öldürmeye çalıştın, böylece ödeşmiş olduk.” Shizuo’nun sigara tutan elinin seğirdiğini görünce farkında olmadan geriye doğru ufak bir adım attı.

Shinra ile Celty’nin girişi ile birlikte hastanede çalışan görevliler bir kez daha kurumuş kanı temizlemek için fazla mesai yapmaktan kıl payı kurtulmuş oldular.

“Geciktiğimiz için üzgünüm!” diye gürültülü bir giriş yaptı Shinra. Celty de kollarını birbirine bağlamış, arkasından takip ediyordu. Biraz öfkeli göründüğünü düşündü Izaya. Doktorun gözleri önce pervazdaki bıçağa, sonra dikkatle birbirini süzen ikiliye döndü. “Birbirinizi _öldürmemeyi_ başarmışsınız! Ne mutlu size!”

“Bunu bir de bana sor.” diye homurdandı Shizuo. Izaya gözlerini devirdi. Onları görmezden gelen Shinra Celty’nin koluna girerek sözlerine devam etti.

“Eh, beş dakika dayandıysanız eğer eminim ki daha fazla da dayabilirsiniz?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” diye sordu Izaya ve Shizuo aynı anda. Birbirlerine bakıp kaş çattıktan sonra tekrar Shinra’ya döndüler.

“Acilen yanına gitmem gereken bir hasta var. Şehrin dışında yaşıyor, yarın sabaha kadar dönerim herhalde.” Boştaki elini Celty’nin beline sarınca genç kadın da elini tuttu. Ardından öyle bir sıktı ki Shinra’nın suratı kıpkırmızı kesildi. “U–…uzun süredir ben ve Celty de bir kır gezisi yapmak istiyorduk. Değil mi Celty? Ah!” Shinra buna rağmen Celty’yi bırakmadı. “Shizuo, Izaya sana emanet canım.”

“Hayır!” diye itiraz etti ikisi yine aynı anda. Shizuo’ya bakmak için bir an duraksayan Izaya ardından tekrar Shinra’ya döndü.

“Kishitani-kun, bu herif siz gelmeden önce beni camdan atmaya çalışıyordu, beş dakikalık sakinliğine güvenemezsin!” Sesi sonlara doğru tizleşmişti. Altı dakika olsa birinden kan çıkacaktı sonuçta! Shinra’nın poker gülümsemesindeki seğirmeleri fark edince kaşlarını çattı.

“Birbirinize şans verirseniz çok iyi anlaşacağınıza eminim.” diye diretti Shinra. Bu sefer ona itiraz eden Shizuo oldu.

“Şimdiye dek pireye defalarca şans verdiğimi biliyorsun Shinra. Hâlâ hayatta olmasının tek sebebi elimden kaçabilmesi.” Izaya da umarsızca başını salladı.

“Saatler boyu Ikebukuro’da Izaya’yı kovalamaya şans vermek diyorsan sen bilirsin tabii.” diye homurdandı Shinra kendi kendisine. “Fazla abartıyorsunuz. Shizuo, hazır Izaya hafızasını kaybetmişten yeni bir başlangıç yapmaya ne dersin?”

“Hafızasını kaybeden Izaya’dan da nefret ediyorum.”

“Yapabileceğin tek şey bu mu?” Shizuo Izaya‘ya dönerek tehditkârca gözlerini kıstı.

“Öğrenmek ister misin?”

**‘Yeter. Izaya, lütfen Shizuo’yu kışkırtma.’**

“Kışkırtmıyorum.”

**‘Shizuo, açıkçası ben de Izaya’ya bir şans verebileceğini düşünüyorum.’**

“Şansı mansı hak etmiyor.”

 **‘Seni anlıyorum. Ama Shinra’nın dediği gibi bizim gitmemiz lazım. Izaya’yı başıboş bırakmak onun içinde bizim için de daha tehlikeli olabilir.’** Shizuo bir şeyler demek için ağzını açtı ama birkaç anlamsız sesten daha fazlasını çıkaramadı.

“Izaya’yı evine götür Shizuo, oraya gidince bir şeyler hatırlayacaktır. O zaman sen de onu bırakıp tatil günlerinde yaptığın…” Duraksadı. “…her ne yapıyorsan işte ona dönebilirsin.”

“Neden bu kadar az arkadaşın olduğunu anlıyor musun Shinra?”

“Bana Celty yeter!” Celty onaylamazcasına kaskını salladı. “Yeterince geç kaldık Celty, kırları gezmek için sadece bir günümüz var.” İkili arkalarını dönmeden önce Celty onlara uzun uzun baktı. En azından Izaya öyle hissetmişti. Kapı kapandı ve ardından Izaya Shizuo’nun _‘…lanet, lanet, lanet, lanet…’_ diye mırıldandığını duydu.

“Kara büyü yapmaya mı çalışıyorsun?” Ona ters bir bakış atan Shizuo sigarasını pervazda söndürerek yeni bir tane yaktı.

“Bu kadar çok içersen iki yıla kalmaz akciğer kanserinden ölürsün.”

“O zamana kadar sen çoktan öleceğin için seni hiç ilgilendirmez.”

“Ya hafızamı asla kazanamazsam? Hiçbir şey bilmeyen bir masumu mu öldüreceksin? Bunu ancak bir canavar yapar!” Izaya dalga geçmek istemişti ama pervaz barmenin eli altında parçalara ayrılınca tutuştuğunu hissetti.

“Hafızanı kazandığında ne kadar masum olduğuna sen karar verirsin.” dedi Shizuo kendisini kontrol etmek için harcadığı uzun bir sessizlikten sonra. “Seni o zaman öldüreceğim.”

“O zaman sana güveniyorum Shizuo-kun.” dedi Izaya son kelimeyi keyifle dudakları arasında heceleyerek. Shizuo’nun kaşı suratına iğne batmış gibi seğirdi. “Yoksa sana başka bir şekilde mi hitap ediyordum?” diye sordu Izaya. Öyle olduğunu biliyordu. “Nedense _Shizuo-kun_ ağzıma pek uymadı gibi. Hafızamı kaybetmeden önce sana nasıl hitap ediyordum? Heiwajima-san, Shizuo, Shizuo-san?”

“Bir önemi yok.” dedi Shizuo aceleyle. Büyük adımlarla kapıya yürüdü. “Gidelim artık. Hafızanı ne kadar çabuk kazanırsan ben de o kadar çabuk huzurlu günlerime dönebilirim.”

“Görüyorum ki pek heyecanlıyız.” dedi Izaya. Ellerini arkasında bağlayarak Shizuo’nun peşi sıra yürümeye başladı. “Bu kadar yardımsever bir _arkadaşı_ olduğu için eski ben çok şanslı olmalı.” Shizuo cevap vermedi.

“Güzel gözlükler.” dedi ardından. Aldığı tek cevap sessiz bir hırıltı oldu.

İltifat etmişti oysaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tik tak tik tak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buyurunuz efendim, beğenmeniz dileğiyle.

**Ikebukuro’da bir yer, 19.22**

“Gelin, gelin! Suşi güzel! Suşi yiyin! Akıl para ile satılmaz ama suşi satılır!”

Ikebukuro’da sıradan bir akşamdı. Mavi üniformalı birkaç öğrenci cuma gününü fırsat bilerek kalabalık sokaklarda kendi eğlencelerini arıyor, şehir efsanesi hâline gelmiş sarı kasketli sürücü çevresine yaydığı doğaüstü havayla caddeleri turluyordu. Genç yer altı doktoru için iş akşamıydı, loş ışıklarla donatılmış ürpertici odada birkaç saat sonra aynı ellerle arkadaşını dikeceğinden bihaber, masada yatan çetecinin baygın bedeniyle oynuyordu. Başka bir yerde başka bir doktor düşünceli bir suratla kalın kitaplarla dolu bir kitaplığı izliyordu. Barmen kıyafeti giyen sarışın adam yabancı kökenli senpaisi ve güzel Rus arkadaşıyla ufak suşi dükkânında güzel bir akşamın tadını çıkarmak üzereydi. Aynı dükkânın hemen girişinde Rus aksanıyla Japonca konuşan Afro-Rus siyahi dev adam her zamanki yüksek enerjisiyle suşisinin reklamını yapmaya koyulmuştu.

Izaya gözlerini hastane yatağında açmadan on iki saat önce Ikebukuro’da huzur dolu bir gece yaşanıyordu.

“Hey Simon, bakıyorum da her zamanki gibi müşterilerini kaçırıyorsun.”

Uğursuz bir neşe taşıyan yavan sesin sahibi hafif hareketlerle dev adama yaklaştı. Suratında keskin bir gülümseme vardı. Aralarındaki cüsse farkı görmezden gelinebilecek gibi değildi.

“I-za-ya!” diye heyecanla karşıladı onu Simon adlı dev adam. “Hoş geldin! Sen suşi ister? İçeri geç.” Genç adamın konuşmasına izin vermeden kocaman elleriyle onu sırtından ittirmeye başladı.

“Bugün de bayağı kalabalık görünüyor aslında.” diye mırıldandı Izaya. “Belki de yarın ge–…” Ancak içeriyi süzen gözleri sarışın bir kafa yakalayınca sözleri havaya dağılan sigara dumanı gibi yayılıverdi.

“A...” diye mırıldandılar Izaya ve Shizuo aynı anda.”

**Shinjiku, sabah saatleri.**

“Neden _sen_ şifremi biliyorsun?” diye sordu Izaya tanıştıklarından beri kendisine nefretten başka bir şey göstermeyen adama. Shizuo omuz silkti.

“Bilmesem de bir şey değişmeyecekti zaten.” İçeri ilk o girdi.

Hastaneden çıkıp Izaya’nın evine varana kadar Izaya çoğunlukla sessizliğini korumuştu. Shizuo birkaç defa onu kontrol etmek için arkasını döndüğünde -yürüme hızıyla Shizuo’nun uzun bacaklarına yetişmekte zorlanan kuzgun çoğu zaman arkadan geliyordu- Izaya’nın tereddütle karışık bir hayranlıkla çevresini izlediğini görmüştü. Aşırı kalabalık caddelerden geçerken kuzgunun elinin birkaç defa ona uzanır gibi olduğunu gözden kaçırmamıştı. Ama Izaya her seferinde hemencecik elini geri çekiyor ve yalnızca adımlarını hızlandırmakla yetiniyordu ki bu Shizuo’nun garibine gitmişti. Çünkü dışarı çıkar çıkmaz kuzgunun anlamsız kahkahalarla ve “İnsanları seviyorum!” çığlıklarıyla önüne çıkan ilk kalabalığa atlayacağını düşünmüştü. Orta dereceli bir hikikomori gibi davranacağını değil.

Metroya binmek ise tam bir işkenceydi.

“Taksi tutabiliriz.” demişti Izaya. “Bir ton param var.”

“İş saatlerindeyiz. Boş taksi bulabileceğimizi sanmıyorum.” demişti Shizuo. Aslında istese taksi bulabilirdi herhâlde ama Izaya’nın onu parasıyla aşağılamak istediğini zannettiği için sinirlenmişti.

“Yürüyerek çok mu sürer?” diye sormuştu bu sefer Izaya ki Shizuo onu daha önce birkaç defa Shinjiku’ya kadar kovaladığını hatırlıyordu ama o zamanlar öfkeden beyni dönmüş oluyordu ve bırak nereye gittiğini, adımını ne tarafa attığını bile göremiyordu. Neyse ki kısa bir çatışmanın ardından Izaya geri adım atmıştı da Shizuo tekrardan öylesi bir maceraya girişmek zorunda kalmamıştı. Kalabalık yer altı treninde Izaya’nın acı çeken suratını izlemek de işin balı ekmeğiydi.

Izaya dairesine girerken kısık bir ıslık çaldı. Shizuo da ona hak verirken buldu kendisini. Barmenin hatırladığından çok daha genişti Izaya’nın evi ki kendi tek odalı dairesiyle karşılaştırılamazdı bile. Buraya her gelişinde pirenin peşinde koşuşturmakla meşgul olduğundan şimdiye dek pek inceleme fırsatı bulamamıştı. Dikkatini çeken diğer şey ise dairenin ne kadar temiz olduğuydu. Her yer pırıl pırıldı. Shizuo Izaya’nın lisedeyken toza ve pisliğe karşı biraz takıntılı olduğunu hatırlıyordu ama bu takıntının geçen yıllarla bu kadar büyüyeceğini düşünememişti. Ayakkabılarıyla girdiği için kendisini biraz kötü hissetti. Gerçi Izaya da ayakkabıyla girmişti ama genç adamın suratına baktığında onun da bu seçiminden pişman olduğunu fark etti.

_Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak._

“Bir şey hatırlıyor musun?” diye sordu Izaya’ya dönerek. Genç adam bir süre düşündükten sonra başını umutsuzca iki yana salladı. Shizuo’nun omuzları düştü. O arka cebinden bir sigara çıkararak çakmağını aramaya başlarken Izaya da koca adımlarla salonun diğer ucundaki koyu renkli masaya ulaşmıştı. Çakmağını bulan Shizuo öylece çevresine bakınmaya başlamıştı. _Bunlara su verilmesi gerek_ , diye düşündü kanepenin arkasına yerleştirilmiş bitkilere bakarken. Evdeki diğer eşyalar gibi yapraklarında tek bir toz zerresi bile yoktu. Izaya’nın evini kendisinin temizleyip temizlemediğini merak ederken buldu kendisini. Omuz silkti, muhtemelen temizlikçi falan çağırıyordu.

“Burada birçok belge var.” dedi Izaya sevinçle. “Kendimle ilgili soruları bunlarla cevaplayabilirim.”

“Harika.” dedi Shizuo ruhsuzca. Izaya gözlerini devirerek kâğıtlara döndü. Shizuo mutfağa giderek kendisine su taşımakta kullanabileceği bir kap aramaya karar verdi. Mutfak yarı yarıya salona bağlı olduğundan girer girmez yerini belirlemişti zaten. İçeri girerek çevresine bakındı. Bulunduğu yerden Izaya’yı ve masasını görebiliyordu. Mutfak düşündüğünden daha sıradandı. Çekmeceleri karıştırmaya başladığında da sıradan tabak çanaklar gördü. Çekmecelere düzenli bir şekilde yerleştirilmiş çatal ve kaşıklar… Meyve bıçakları bile sıradan meyve bıçaklarıydı. Nispeten görülmesi zor bir yere konmuş ayaklı ocağı bir kenara çekerken Izaya’nın gerçekten de yemek yapıp yapmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı. Ancak ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın kafasında bir resim çizemiyordu. En sonunda vazgeçerek ilk işine geri döndü. Bulduğu sürahiye çeşmeden akan suyun dolmasını beklerken kendisi de susamıştı. Bir bardak alıp buzdolabının kapağını açtı. Şaşırmıştı. Pahalı yiyeceklerle dolu olmasını beklediği buzdolabı tıpkı mutfağı gibi oldukça sadeydi. Hatta Shizuo’ya genç adamın yemek yiyip yemediğini sorgulatacak kadar boştu. Başta eli su şişesine uzanmıştı ama gözleri süt kutusunun beyaz rengini yakalayınca onu almaya karar verdi. Lisede süt içtiği için onunla ne kadar dalga geçtiği düşünülürse Izaya’nın ondan gizli, sütü sevdiği fikri sinirlerine dokunmuştu. Ama süt süttü sonuçta. Kutunun kapağı henüz açılmamıştı. Shizuo her ihtimale karşı son kullanma tarihini kontrol etti.

_Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak._

Süt dolu bardağı bir eline, sürahiyi de diğer eline alarak salona yürüdü. Izaya artık masasının başında değildi, kitaplığını karıştırıyordu. Shizuo sakin sakin sütünü yudumlayarak bitkileri sulamaya başladı. Çoğu geniş yapraklı, çiçeksiz bitkilerdi.

“AAAaaaahhh!”

Shizuo alarma geçerek başını Izaya’ya çevirdi. Genç adam önünde durduğu kitaplıktan hızla uzaklaşmış, poposu masaya çarpana kadar gerilemeye devam etmişti. Kalın bir kitabı sıkı sıkı tutan parmakları bembeyazdı. Suratı korkuyla çarpılmıştı.

“Ne oldu?!” Sesini duyan Izaya irkilerek ona baktı. Shizuo bu ifadeyi biliyordu. Ama o daha gördüğünden emin olamadan Izaya kendisini toparlayarak kitaplık ile Shizuo arasına girdi.

“Önemli bir şey değil.” dedi gülümsemeye çalışarak. “Biraz şaşırdım sadece.” Shizuo önemli bir şey olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Izaya elindeki kitabı kitaplığa geri yerleştirdi.

“Orada ne saklıyorsun Izaya-kun?” diye sordu Shizuo en yumuşak sesiyle. Bu esnada ona doğru birkaç adım atmıştı. Izaya bulunduğu yerde tepeden tırnağa titredi.

“Shizuo-kun çok meraklı değil mi?” Konuşurken kendisini kurtaracak bir şeyler arayan gözleri en sonunda sarışının ellerine dikildi. “Bekle, bekle! O bitkileri dün sulamıştım zaten!”

“Konuyu değişt–” Duraksadı. “Ne dedin, ne dedin?” Izaya yanına gelerek sürahiyi elinden aldı sertçe.

“Bitkileri zaten suladım dedim. Sağır değilsen eğer duymuş o–”

“Bitkileri _dün gece_ suladığını söyledin!” Izaya bir an Shizuo’ya aptal aptal baksa da hemen ardından suratı aydınlanıverdi. “Başka ne hatırlıyorsun?” diye sordu Shizuo heyecanla. Genç adam duraksadı.

“Hiçbir şey.” dedi en sonunda heyecanını kaybederek. Shizuo hayal kırıklığıyla nefes verdi.

“Bitkileri ne zaman suladığını hatırlıyorsun ama kim olduğunu hatırlamıyorsun, doğru anlamış mıyım?” diye sordu, sırf sormak için. Izaya başıyla onayladı. Barmenin öfkesinin yükseldiğini fark edince sırıtarak omuz silkti.

“Aaaaargh!” diye saçlarını karıştırdı Shizuo. Öfkesini ne yöne vuracağını bilemediği için kafası karışmıştı. “Ne kadar sinir bozucu olduğunu bilsen keşke. Önceden de sinir bozucuydun, şimdi de öylesin.” Izaya kaşlarını çattı.

“Durup dururken siniri bozulan sensin, ben hiçbir şey yapmadım!”

_Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak._

“Ve şu sıçtığımın sesi de!” diye bağırdı Shizuo. “Kesilene kadar lanet olası evindeki bütün saatleri parçalayacağım.” Evet, saatleri parçalamak güzel fikirdi. Ne zaman taktığını fark etmediği dikdörtgen gözlükleriyle Izaya bu kadar yakınken hiçbir şey yapmadan durmaktan kat kat iyiydi. Izaya’nın gözlük taktığını bile bilmiyordu. Çekmecelerden falan bulmuş olmalıydı. Muhtemelen okuma gözlüğü gibi bir şeydi, Shizuo bıçak fırlatmakta bu kadar yetenekli olan genç adamın miyop olmasını gururuna yediremezdi.

Bir dakika, kimse yakınlıktan bahsetmedi.

“Ne sesinden bahsediyorsun?” diye sordu Izaya başını yana eğerek. “Ben hiçbir şey duymuyorum.”

 _Sadece ben mi duyuyorum yani_ , diye düşündü Shizuo. _Kafayı yemek için daha berbat bir zaman bulamazdım._ Shinra’nın bir keresinde ona açıkladığı teori geldi aklına. Ona göre Shizuo’nun bedeni insanüstü bir güce sahipse eğer insanüstü duyulara sahip olması da gayet normaldi. Yani Izaya’nın duymadığı bir sesi duymak illa ki kafayı yemek anlamına gelmiyor olabilirdi. Kendi evinde de dijital saat alana kadar uykusuz gecelerinde tonlarca saat parçalamıştı.

 _Ama bu saat fazla hızlı tikliyor_ , diye düşündü kendi kendine. Sinirlerini oynatan da buydu muhtemelen. _Ya bu saat bozuk ya da zaman benim için fazla hızlı akmaya başladı._ Shizuo tereddüde düştü. Izaya gözlerini boşluğa dikmiş, sesi duymaya çalışıyordu.

_Tehlike. Tehlike. Tehlike._

“Eyvah!” diye sıçradı yerinden Shizuo. Ama iş işten geçmişti. Önce baskıyı, hemen ardından ateşin sıcaklığını hissederken kollarını Izaya’nın bedenine saracak zamanı zor bulabildi.

“Shizu–” Izaya’nın sesi kulak zarlarını zorlayan patlama sesine karıştı. İkili yere düştüler. Çevrelerindeki mobilyalar zangır zangır titreyip parçalara ayrılırken altındaki adama daha sıkı sarıldı. Sırtını bir şeylerin yalayıp geçtiğini hissetti. Hemen ardından kulaklarının dibinde kırılan bir şeyin sesini duydu. Izaya’nın şok içinde ona bakan gözlerini ve oynayan dudaklarını gördü ama dediği tek bir şeyi bile anlayamadı.

Her şey çok hızlı olup bitmişti.

En sonunda geriye yalnızca alevlerin çıtırtısı ve dumanın boğucu baskısı kaldığında Shizuo kafasını kaldırabildi. Çevresindeki her şey akıyor gibiydi.

“Shizu-chan, iyi misin?” Izaya’nın endişeli sesiyle gözlerini kırpıştırarak dikkatini ona odaklamaya çalıştı.

“Pardon.” diye mırıldandı genç adamın üzerinden kalkarak. Izaya da doğrularak tişörtünün boyun kısmını ağzına götürdü.

“Kanıyorsun.” dedi ona. “Kafana floresan lambalardan biri düştü.” Barmenin nasıl hâlâ hayatta olduğunu merak ediyor olmalıydı. Shizuo tek elini başının arkasına götürünce parmakları arasındaki ıslaklığı hissetti.

“Fark etmemişim.” dedi elini geri çekerek. En azından Izaya herhangi bir yara almamış gibi görünüyordu. Shizuo geçmiş tecrübelerinden kuzgunun ona göre ne kadar kırılgan olduğunun biraz olsun farkındaydı. Eski yaraları iyileşmeden tekrar yaralanırsa toparlanması zor olabilirdi. Harika, şimdi de düşmanının sağlığı hakkında endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Hafif bir kıkırdama duyunca kaşlarını çatarak Izaya’ya baktı. Evet, ses ondan geliyordu, tek elini ağzına götürmüş, omuzları hafif hafif titriyordu. Shizuo genç adamın gamsızlığına patlayacakken kafası karışarak duraksadı. Izaya’nın gözlerinde fesatlıktan eser yoktu. Daha çok rahatlamış gibilerdi. Shizuo sessizliğini koruyarak Izaya’nın sakinleşmesini bekledi.

“Artık çıksak iyi olacak.” dedi Izaya gülmeyi kestiğinde. Emindi ki kuzgunun konuşmasına izin verirse ağzından onu sinirlendirecek bir şey çıkacaktı. “Bir patlamadan sağ çıktıktan sonra yanarak ölmek istemiyorum.” Ayağa kalkarak elini ona uzattı. Izaya teklifi karşısında bir an düşünse de sonrasında umursamazca Shizuo’nun eline uzandı.

“Yanarak ölmeden önce karbondioksit işini bitirir zaten.” dedi kalkarken. Yanan mobilyalardan kendilerine yol açarak ilerlemeye başladılar. Izaya tek olsa binadan çıkması zor olacaktı muhtemelen ama Shizuo için alev almış eşyaları tekmelemek veya yollarını tıkayan parçaları ikiye ayırmak çocuk oyuncağıydı. Bu esnada Izaya da hayranlıkla onu izliyordu.

“Kolay kolay zehirlenebileceğimi zannetmiyorum… Gerçi kolay kolay yanamam da.” Suratı asıldı. Bir yangında kısılı kalsa muhtemelen ölümü çok uzun ve acılı sürerdi. Doğru ya, bir keresinde Izaya da onu yakmaya çalışmıştı. Zaman çok hızlı geçiyordu. Kapının önünü kapatan bir dolabı tek eliyle kaldırarak Izaya’ya dolabın altını işaret etti. Onun sağ salim karşı tarafa ulaştığından emin olunca dolabın altından kendisi de geçti.

“Kilit çalışmıyor.” dedi Izaya birkaç deneyişten sonra. Alnı ter içinde kalmıştı.

“Gerek yok zaten.” diye cevapladı onu Shizuo. Kapıyı birkaç defa tekmeleyince menteşelerinden sökülüverdi.

“Neden şifremi senden gizleme ihtiyacı hissetmediğimi anlıyorum.” diye homurdandı Izaya.

Yangının etkileri koridorda daha azdı. Izaya’nın dairesi o kattaki tek daire olduğundan alt kattaki birkaç kapı sesi ve köpek havlaması dışında çevrelerinde kimse yok gibiydi. _Komşuluk ölmüş,_ diye düşündü Shizuo kendi kendisine. Asansöre binmeyi göze alamadıklarından merdivenlere yöneldiler.

“Bu… insanüstü güç her zaman Shizu-chan’la birlikte miydi? Yoksa sonradan mı ortaya çıktı?” diye sordu Izaya. Kurumla kararmış suratında hafif bir gülümseme vardı. Bir tek ıslak dudakları kırmızıydı.

“Az kalsın patlayacak birine kıyasla fazla gamsızsın.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya’nın sabırla onu beklediğini fark edince sorusuna cevap vermek için kafasını toplamaya çalıştı.

“Hayır… Evet.” Verdiği cevabın ne kadar anlamsız olduğunu fark ederek tekrar denedi. “Daha doğrusu muhtemelen doğduğumdan beri sahip olduğum bir şey, ben ilkokulda keşfettim gerçi. Kasuka’yla –kardeşim olur kendisi. Sen de onu tanıyorsun aslında. Beni te–” _Tehdit etmek için_ , diyecekti. Evet, _beni tehdit etmek için defalarca kendisine bulaşmaya çalışmıştın._ Karşısındaki adamın kim olduğu kafasına yeni dank ederek dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Izaya’ya hiçbir şey anlatmak zorunda değildi.

“Bir kardeşin var yani!” dedi Izaya ilgiyle. Ya Shizuo’nun konuyu kapattığını fark etmemişti ya da görmezden geliyordu. “Bir kardeşe sahip olmak nasıl bir duygu? Çocukken çok kavga eder miydiniz?”

 _Hiç kavga etmezdik_ , diye düşündü Shizuo. Kasuka onu öfkelendirmemek için ekstra çaba gösterirdi, Shizuo da ne zaman bir şeyleri parçalayacak gibi hissetse kardeşinin kafası elinin altında bulunmasın diye uzaklara kaçardı.

“Senin de kardeşlerin var zaten.” dedi Izaya’ya.

“Öyle mi? Hem de birden fazla! Sen de tanıyor musun onları?” _Evet, tıpkı senin gibi beni gördükleri yerde kene gibi üzerime yapışıp gün boyu heyheylerimi üzerime çıkarıyorlar._

Ah hayır, sohbetin gidişatı hiç de iyi değildi.

“Evet, ikizler aslında. Ortaokula gidiyorlar. Mairu ve Kururi adları. Biraz… hiperaktifler.”

“İkizler demek!” Izaya’nın gözleri heyecanla parlıyordu. “Nasıl bir çocukluk geçirdim acaba? En kısa zamanda onları ziyaret etmeliyiz.” Nasıl bir çocukluk geçirdiğini Shizuo da merak ediyordu. Yüzde yüz zarar kolay kolay oluşmuş olamazdı. Gerçi Izaya’dan bahsettiğine göre onun doğduğundan beri pislik olduğuna emindi. Dışarı çıktıklarında gün ışığı genç adamın bedenini aydınlatınca Shizuo Izaya’nın vücudunda yeni yaralar fark etti. Çevreye toplanmış birkaç insan uzaktan yangını izliyordu. Çıkan ikiliye merakla baksalar da kimse yanlarına yaklaşmadı. Birkaç kişi telefonunu kaldırmış yanan binayı çekiyordu.

“Biz derken? Seninle geleceğimi kim söyledi?” Izaya gözlerini kocaman açarak birkaç adımda ona yaklaştı.

“Shizu-chan kardeşlerimden hoşlanmıyor mu yoksa?” dedi aşağıdan ona bakarak. Shizuo bu bakışı sevmemişti. Hayır, senden hoşlanmıyorum. Demek istediği buydu. Ama sakinliğini korumalıydı. Dişlerini sıkarak başını başka bir yöne çevirdi. Neden Izaya bu kadar sinir bozucu olduğunu kendisi de fark edemiyordu ki? Sadece çenesini kapasa bile her şey çok daha güzel olabilirdi.

“Ne zamandan beri Shizu-chan diye hitap ediyorsun bana?”

“Hoşuna gitmedi mi?”

“Gitmedi tabii ki de! Lanet olası, doğru düzgün hitaplar bulamaz mısın?” Sesini aniden yükseltmesi karşısında Izaya da huysuzlanmıştı.

“Shizu-chan sorularımı geçiştirmek yerine bana düzgün bir açıklama yapsaydı doğru hitabı bulabilirdim belki. Kendini biraz benim yerime koyabilirsin." Heyecanı suratına yansımaya başlamıştı. Kendisini sakinleştirerek devam etti. "Güvenmek zorunda olduğun birisi sana her seferinde böyle nefret dolu davransaydı senin de kafan karışırdı.” Konuşurken sesi iyice alçalmış, Izaya gözlerini kısarak Shizuo’nun suratına biraz daha yaklaşmıştı. İşte Shizuo’nun aşina olduğu surat buydu. Yumruklarını sıkarak öfkenin damarlarına akmasına izin verdi.

“Bana güvenmek zorunda değilsin Izaya-kun. Hatta bana güvenmemeni öneririm. Bu dünyada senin iyiliğini isteyen insan sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmezken gelmiş listenin sonundaki adama sırtını dayamaya çalışıyorsun.” Izaya şaşırarak geri çekildi. Ardından tekrar kaşlarını çattı.

“Benim hakkımda ne biliyorsun ki?” diye sordu tıslayarak. Ne mi biliyordu? Shizuo bu konu hakkında Izaya’nın duymaktan hiç de memnun kalmayacağına emin olduğu tonlarca şey sıralayabilirdi. Onunla tanıştığı andan beri hayatını zehir eden bir böcek olduğunu, kendi egosunu tatmin etmek için insanların hayatını mahvetmekten hoşlanan herifin teki, sevdiği insanlar için tehlikenin ta kendisi olduğunu biliyordu. Bu yüzden arkadaşlarını kendisinden uzaklaştırmasına rağmen aptalca bir takıntıdan dolayı Shizuo’nun içindeki “canavarı” ortaya çıkarmaya çalışan ama bu esnada kendisinin canavarlaştığının farkında olmayan bir bela olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu.

“Biliyor musun? Shinra’nın bana zorla verdirdiği söz seni evine bırakana kadar geçerliydi. Evine kadar bıraktım işte, patlaması benim suçum değil. Artık gidiyorum.” Arkasını dönerek yürümeye başladı.

“Git! Başından beri sana ihtiyacım yoktu zaten.” diye bağırdı Izaya. “Kendi başıma daha iyi olacağıma eminim.”

“En azından teşekkür edebilirsin, nankör herif!” diye geri bağırdı Shizuo da. Ama arkasını dönmeden yürümeye devam etti. Izaya’nın uzaklaşan ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. Ellerinin titremesine engel olmaya çalışarak bir sigara çıkardı. Izaya yüzünden bir günü daha mahvolmuştu.

***

Shinjiku’nun zengin kesimlerinden birinde çıkan yangın çevrede yaşayanları telaşa sürüklese de itfaiyenin insanüstü çabaları sayesinde fazla yayılmadan söndürülüvermişti. Olayı araştırmak için binaya gönderilen polisler ani bir emir değişikliğiyle geri çevrilince birkaçı homurdansa da kimse bu emri sorgulamadı.

Merkezde bekleyen öğle yemeklerine, arkadaşlarına anlatırken yarıda kesilen öykülerine, eşleriyle yaptıkları telefon konuşmalarına geri döndüler.

Bu esnada ise enkazın ortasında duran kadının güzel suratı buz gibi bir tiksintiyle buruşmuştu. Uzun saçları rüzgârla birlikte hafif hafif salınıyordu.

Yagiri Namie yanan kâğıtların ve küllerin arasından çıkardığı silindir kutuyu yanında getirdiği ufak valize yerleştirdikten sonra telefonunu çıkararak bir numara tuşladı.

“Dullahan’ın kafasını buldum.” dedi karşı taraf açınca. “Benimle birlikte, güvende.”

“Size de tünaydın Namie-san.” diye takıldı ona karşı taraftaki ses. Namie kaşlarını çatmakla yetindi. “Demek gerçekten de Orihara-kun’un evindeymiş. Şaşırdığımı söyleyemem ama kendimi ihanete uğramış gibi hissettim. Hatta ihanetten çok…” Karşı taraf düşünmekte zorlanırcasına birkaç anlamsız ses çıkardı. Bunların hiçbiri Yagiri Namie’nin umurunda değildi. O bir an önce bu kafayı kimsenin bulamayacağı bir yere saklamak, yok etmek ya da onun gibi bir şey yapıp kardeşinin yanına dönmek istiyordu. “Çok değerli Celty’min aşağılanmasından dolayı öfkelendim.” dedi en sonunda hattın diğer tarafındaki Kishitani Shinra.

“Çok üzüldüm.” dedi Namie. Sesi kelimelinin tam tersini kastediyordu. “Seni sağlıksız aşk hayatın hakkında konuşmak için aramadım. Kafayı saklayabilirim dedin, o zaman dediğin gibi yap.”

“Harika bir sohbetiniz var Namie-san.” dedi Shinra. Yine de fazla üstelemedi. “Izaya’nın gizli yerlerinden birkaçının anahtarı bende var, dilediğinizi seçebilirsiniz.”

“Böylece Dullahan’ın kafası bir süre daha ayakaltından çekilmiş olur.” dedi Namie.

“Evet, bu ikimiz için de daha iyi olur.” Shinra kısa bir duraksamadan sonra devam etti. “Bakar mısınız Namie-san? Patlamada kafa hasar gördü mü?”

“Sapasağlam. Yagiri İlaç Şirketi olarak kapsülü hazırlarken hiçbir masraftan kaçınmadık.”

“Anlıyorum…” diye mırıldandı Shinra. Namie şaşırmıştı.

“Sesin hüsrana uğramış gibi çıkıyor.” dedi dalga geçercesine. “Kafanın patlamada yok olmasını mı tercih ederdin yoksa?”

“Bilmem.” dedi Shinra daha kısık bir sesle. “Sanırım kafayı kıskanan tek kişi siz değilsiniz Namie-san.”


	3. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buyurunuz efendim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

**Shinjiku yakınlarında bir yer, gece.**

“Iiii-zaa-ya-kuun~” Shizuo yakınlardaki bir trafik direğini neşeli bir mırıltıyla yerinden söktü. Bu esnada bıkkın gözlerle kısa bir apartmana tırmanmaya çalışan silueti izliyordu. “Nereye kadar kaçacaksın pire? Hadi in aşağı da seni bir güzel öldüreyim. Hiç acımayacak, söz veriyorum.”

“Shizu-chan…” diye nefes verdi binanın tepesinden ona bakan karanlık figür. Kırmızı gözleri küçümsercesine kısılmıştı. “Beni kandırma çabaların gözlerimi yaşarttı. Ne yazık ki senin gibi bir tek hücreliden beklenecek üzere acınası bir girişim.” Aşağı doğru eğilerek cilveli bir şekilde göz kırptı. “Bu işi bana bırakmaya ne dersin?”

“Dalga geçiyordum salak herif! Kapa çeneni.” diye cıkladı Shizuo. Öfke dolu sözlerini Izaya’ya fırlattığı direk ile destekledi ama kuzgun Shizuo’yu şaşırtmayarak milimetrelik farkla direği sıyırdı ve karanlığa karıştı. “Oradan oraya hoplayıp duruyor… Lanet olası.” diye homurdandı Shizuo binaya tırmanmadan önce.

Barmenin peşine düştüğünü fark eden Izaya dudaklarına yayılmasına engel olamadığı bir gülümsemeyle koşmaya başladı. Adrenalinin böylesine bedeninde dolaştığını hissetmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Shizuo’nun karnına attığı tekme acınası bir şekilde tüm bedenini yakıyordu ancak hareket etmesine engel değildi.

Kafasının üzerinden hızla gelip geçen bir tuğlaya gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktıktan sonra dikkatini arkasındaki _canavara_ verdi. Shizuo neredeyse ona yetişmek üzereydi. _Biraz dikkatini dağıtsam iyi olacak_ , diye düşündü hırkasının içinden keskin bıçaklarından birini çıkarırken. Bileğinin zarif bir hareketinin ardından havada dümdüz ilerleyen bıçak geceye karışmadan önce Shizuo’nun omzunu çizmesine rağmen barmen hızını düşürmek bir yana, Shizuo ufak bir acı belirtisi bile göstermemişti. Izaya ilki gibi hiçbir etki yapmayan birkaç bıçaktan sonra kaşlarını çatarak önüne döndü. Shizuo’nun canını yakmak imkânsız gibiydi.

Çatıdan inmek üzere daha alçaktaki bir binayı hedefleyerek ileri atıldı. Birkaç saniyelik boşluk hissinden sonra ayakları dans edermişçesine beton çatıyı bulduğunda tek bir saniye bile harcamadan koşmaya devam etti. Ardından bir atlayış daha ve artık sokaklara geri dönmüştü. Çevrede Shizuo’nun dikkatini dağıtacak tonlarca trafik direği, bank, telefon kulübeleri ve… Izaya acı bir şey tatmış gibi suratını buruşturdu, soğuk içecek makineleri vardı. En azından Shizuo biraz yavaşlamıştı. İçgüdüleri onu elektrik çarpmışçasına uyarınca kendisini yere attıktan hemen sonra kafasının üzerinden bank kaldırım taşlarını etrafa saçarak yere çarptı. Bu esnada nefes almayı hatırlayacak kadar ancak toparlayabilmişti zihnini.

“Hey,” diye bağırdı Izaya Shizuo’ya dönerek. “Bu seferki beni gerçekten öldürebilirdi!”

“Amacım da o zaten!” diye geri bağırdı barmen. Üzerine gelen bir başka bıçağın kulağını sıyırarak geçip gitmesine izin verdi. Kendisine yakın bir içecek makinesini kaldırmaya çalışırken Izaya da ayağa kalkarak geriye doğru birkaç adım atmıştı. Öfkeden çıldırmak üzere olan barmenin kayışlarını koparmak için dalga geçercesine dilini çıkararak geri geri koşmaya başladı. Bıçaklarının her biri tehlikeli bir hızla ona yaklaşan makinenin kırmızı kaplamasına saplanırken sırf Shizuo’yu küçümseyebilmek için makinenin ona yaklaşmasına izin veriyordu. Her zamanki gibi sıyırmasına izin vererek özenle kaçacaktı. Son yıllarda bu konuda kendisini oldukça geliştirmişti.

 _Hassiktir._ Bacakları birbirine dolanıp yere düşmeden önce aklından geçen son şey buydu. Şanslı sayılırdı. Makine üzerinden uçup arkasındaki parkın çimenlerinde kalıcı bir iz bırakmadan önce sadece kafasına çarpmıştı. Darbe sıyırarak geçtiğinden çok güçlü olmasa da geriye savrulan başı bir de kaldırımın taşlarına çarptığında gözlerinin önünde siyah noktalar oluşmaya başladı.

“Pire? Öldün mü?” Izaya inleyerek bir elini başına götürdü. Kalbinin her atışıyla birlikte beyni de zonkluyordu. Parmaklarının ucunu ıslatan sıvı usulca göz kapaklarına kayarken nasıl olup da dengesini kaybettiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Günlerdir boşladığı gece uykularının yan etkisi olabilir miydi? Muhtemelen öyleydi ama şimdi zihninin ipleri bırakmasına izin veremezdi. Shizuo’nun adımları gittikçe yaklaşıyordu, olduğu yerde kalması tehlikeliydi. Doğrulmanın tehlikesini bilmesine rağmen kaslarını zorlayarak en azından oturan bir pozisyona gelmeyi başardı. Suratına her zamanki gülümsemesini oturtmaya çalışırken Shizuo’nun sesiyle beynine yeni bir acı dalgası saplandı.

“Vay canına, bir ton da kan çıkıyor. Kafatasını çatlatmadığından emin misin?”

“Shizu-chan’ın her zamanki gibi hiç acıması yok.” dedi dişlerini sıkarak. Görüşü netleşince barmenin ondan birkaç metre ötede çömeldiğini gördü. Kollarını dizlerine yaslamış yarım bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıyordu. “Tam bir canavar gibi.” diye devam etti Izaya her bir kelimeyi ağzından çıkarmadan önce tadıyormuşçasına oyalanarak. Shizuo’nun alnında bir damar belirdi. Ancak ikisi de bulundukları durumda üstünlüğün kimde olduğunu biliyor olacak ki barmen öfkesini vurmak yerine sakince ayağa kalkarak arka cebinden sigara kutusu çıkardı ve sigarasını dudaklarına yerleştirdi.

Izaya huysuzca somurttu. Shizuo’nun hemencecik işini bitirmek için ona saldıracağını düşünmüş, hatta bunu _ummuştu._ Kaçmak için fırsat kollasa gelecekteki sağlığı için çok daha akıllı bir hamle olacağını biliyordu ama Shizuo bu kadar sakinken bırakmak istemiyordu.

Kazanmak istiyordu.

“Hey hey, ne bu rahatlık? Acele etmek istemediğine emin misin? İçgüdülerin biraz kan için sabırsızlanmıyor mu?” Baş dönmesi hafiflemeye başlamıştı. Biraz daha beklerse ayağa kalkabilir gibiydi. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak Shizuo’nun çakmağını bulmak için ceplerini karıştırışını izledi. Tam kalkmak için bir hamle yapmıştı ki kafasına aldığı yeni bir darbeyle poposunu yere çarptı. Bu seferki ufak bir şey olmalıydı. Biraz acıtmıştı ama ilki gibi beynini sarsmamıştı. _Bir taş belki_ , diye düşündü Izaya. Alnını ovalayarak ona çarpan şeye bakmak için başını eğdiğinde yerdeki bükülmüş cılız sigarayı izlerken buldu kendisini.

“Bu ne Shizu-chan?”

“Olduğun yerde kal pire.” diye homurdandı Shizuo. Bu esnada yeni bir sigara çıkarmıştı. Sigarayı dudaklarının arasına yerleştirip yaktıktan sonra ona en yakın trafik direğine yürüdü. Ağaçtan yaprak koparır gibi bir rahatlıkla söküverdi direği yerinden. Izaya kaçmak ile kaçmamak arasında gidip gelirken gözleri Shizuo’nun sigarasına takılınca kaçma fikrinden vaz geçti. Shizuo’nun hedefleri vurmada ne kadar iyi olduğunu anlamıştı. Sabırlı bir şekilde Shizuo’nun direkle ona yaklaşmasını izledi izlemesine ama Shizuo’nun takındığı duygudan yoksun ifade hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Shizuo’nun ona bağırmasını, sigarasını ayağının altında ezmesini, bir şeyleri parçalamasını, küfürler etmesini, kısaca olması gerektiği gibi canavarlaşmasını istiyordu.

“Demek sonum burası olacakmış…” diye mırıldandı iç geçirerek. Shizuo’nun dinlediğinden emin olunca devam etti. “Bu boş sokakta, Shizu-chan’ın elleri arasında… Muhtemelen birileri cesedimi haber verme zahmeti gösterene kadar burada tek başıma yatarım.” Dudaklarını ıslatarak ince bir gülümsemenin suratına yayılmasına izin verdi. “Gönül rahatlığıyla cinayet işleyebileceğine emin misin Shizu-chan? Hapse girdiğinde arkanda bırakacağın insanları hiç mi umursamıyorsun? Lisedeki senpain mesela? Sonra şu Rus kız da ellerini kirletmene çok üzülecektir eminim. Başka kim vardı? Hım, hım… Doğru ya! Kardeşini az kalsın unutuyordum.” Shizuo’nun elindeki direk kâğıt parçası gibi bükülüverdi. “Yoksa… _hapse girersem Kasuka’ya zarar veremeyeceğim_ , diye mi düşünüyorsun?” Shizuo’yu taklit ederken sesini kalınlaştırarak oyuncu bir havada kaşlarını çatmıştı. Gözlerini kısarak dudaklarını küçümsercesine büktü. “Bir canavar için ne kadar soylu düşünceler, yerini bil!” Shizuo artık sigarasını içmiyordu. Hatta dişlerini öyle güçlü sıkıyordu ki Izaya ağzındaki sigaranın yarısının her an yere düşebileceğinden emindi.

“Hayatın için yalvaracağını sanmıştım, işe yaramazdı gerçi ama şimdi beni daha çok sinirlendirdin. O uğursuz çeneni hemen şimdi kapatıyorsun.” Shizuo’nun sesi derinden, çok derinlerden geliyordu ve Izaya onu gözlerindeki bakışa aşinaydı. Bir çöpe bakarmış gibi bakıyordu ona. Rahat hareketlerle avucunu asfalta yasladı. “Senin gibi bir pisliğin silinip gitmesi bu dünyaya yapabileceğim en büyük iyiliklerden biri olur.” dedi Shizuo. “Beni neyin motive ettiği de seni hiç ilgilendirmez.” Elindeki direği havaya kaldırdı.

_Purupuru pururin, purupuru pururin~_

Havadaki gerilim yüksek sesli bir _bishoujo_ şarkısıyla kesiliverince ikili şaşkın şaşkın birbirlerine bakarken buldular kendilerini. En sonunda Shizuo sesin kendisinden geldiğini fark etti. Ciddiyetini korumaya çalışarak telefonunu çıkarırken Izaya da tek eliyle kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Sabah saatlerinde Shizuo’nun telefon müziğini değiştirme fırsatı bulduğunu yeni hatırlamıştı. Hıçkırığa benzeyen kıkırtıları ufak ufak kahkahalara dönüştü. Dikkatini hakkın diğer tarafındaki kişiye vermeye çalışan Shizuo ona öfkeli bir bakış atmakla yetindi.

“Özür dilerim Tom-san, biraz bekleyebilir misiniz? Ufak bir işim var. Izaya’yı öldürüp geleceğim… He– KAPA ÇENENİ PİRE! Ne-hayır hayır, size söylemedim. Eve–Özür dilerim. Varona erken mi ayrılacak? Bekleyebilirse eğer hemen dönüyorum.” Karşı taraf kapatınca alnını ovalayarak telefonunu cebine yerleştirdi.

“Hey!” diye seslendi ona Izaya, Shizuo’nun arkasını döndüğünü görünce. “Nereye gidiyorsun Shizu-chan? Oyunumuz daha bitmedi.” Ayağa kalkarak elini cebine uzattı ama bıçakları bitmişti.

“Sen bunu oyun olarak görürsün tabii…” diye homurdandı Shizuo. Ardından sesini yükselterek seslendi ona. “Evine git pire.”

“Canım çok sıkılacak ama. Belki de kardeşinle oynamalıyım?” Bugün ikinci defa ortaya attığı kartın her zamanki etkisini göstermesini bekledi ama Shizuo yalnızca omuz silkmekle yetindi.

“Kasuka şehir dışında, oyununuzda iyi eğlenceler.” Shizuo’nun umursamazca ona salladığı eline kaşlarını çatarak baktı Izaya. Shizuo’yu biraz daha tutmak için ortaya bir şeyler atmak istedi ama aklına hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Dudaklarına yayılan küçümser gülümsemenin Shizuo’ya mı yoksa ona karşı mı şekillendiğini bilemezken buldu kendini.

Shizuo bu dünyada kontrol edemediği tek varlıktı.

 _İşte bu yüzden senden nefret ediyorum_ , diye düşündü barmenin uzaklaşan sırtına bakarken. Peki, olsundu. O da dairesine gider ve günlerdir alamadığı uykuyu alırdı, böylece bir daha Shizuo’yla karşılaştığında daha dinç olabilir ve bu geceki gibi ölümcül hatalardan kaçınabilirdi.

Rus Suşi’den çok sevgili ootorosunu alamadığını hatırladı karnı guruldarken. Ancak Shizuo Rus Suşi’ye gidiyorsa o da şimdi gidemezdi. Shizuo kavgaya aç olmadığını kesin bir şekilde belli etmişti ve onunla aynı ortamda bulunacaksa eğer kesinlikle hayati tehlikenin dikkatini dağıtmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

 _Umarım Namie hala dairededir_ , diye düşündü kapüşonunu başına geçirip gerisin geri yürürken. Adrenalinin yokluğuyla Shizuo’nun vücuduna açtığı yaralar her adımında kendilerini hatırlatmaya başladı.

**Ikebukuro, patlamadan birkaç saat sonra.**

_En sonunda biraz huzur bulabilirim_ , en azında kapı zili çaldığında Shizuo’nun aklından geçenler buydu.

Izaya’dan ayrıldıktan sonra hastanenin yolunu tutmuştu. Sabah onu sapasağlam gören hemşireler birkaç saat içinde aldığı yaralara pansuman yaparken kendisine hiç dikkat etmediği hakkında dırdır edip durunca canına tak eden Shizuo da geri kalan yaralarını kendisi de halledebileceğini düşünerek hastaneden ayrılmıştı. Ikebukuro hastanesinin _gediklisi_ olduğundan hemşireler ve birkaç doktor tarafından tanınıyordu. Bu yüzden onun için endişelenmelerini anlıyordu ancak tek istediği biraz sessizlikti. Eve gittiğinde ilk önce uzun bir duş alarak üzerindeki pislikten kurtuldu. Sonrasında yaralarıyla ilgilenmeye başladı. Çok sık yaralandığından evinde pansuman için gerekli şeyler bulunmasına özen gösteriyordu. Ciddi bir şey olursa -ve o da bunu fark ederse- Shinra’ya gidebilirdi zaten.

İşte kapının sesini duyduğunda pansumanını yeni bitirmişti. Henüz saçları bile kurumamıştı. Kafasındaki havluyu kanepeye atarak kapıyı açmaya gitti.

“Selam.” dedi Izaya.

Kapıyı geri kapattı.

Zil tekrar çaldı. Bu sefer ısrarlı bir vuruş ona eşlik ediyordu.

Shizuo alnını kapıya dayayarak düşünmeye çalıştı. İmkânsızdı, vuruş şimdi kafasında yankılanıyordu.

“Ne istiyorsun lanet olası?!” diye bağırdı kapıyı tekrar açarak. Izaya’nın suratı burnunun ucundaydı. O da bu ani hareketi beklemiyor olacak ki geriye sıçradı. Havada unuttuğu elini indirerek Shizuo’ya dudaklarının ucuyla gülümsedi.

“Beklemekten ağaç oldum Shizu-chan! Yalnız ayrılınca senin için çok endişelendim, biliyor musun? Eve sağ salim vardığından…” Shizuo Izaya’nın ne kadar yorgun göründüğünü düşünürken kuzgunun sözleri bir kulağından girip diğerinden çıkmaya başlamıştı. Her zaman gördüğü _küçük bey_ Izaya’dan çok farklıydı. Saçları günlerdir taramamışçasına dağılmıştı, onun aksine henüz duş alacak zaman bulamamış olmalıydı ki yüzü ve kıyafetleri hala kurumla kaplıydı. Bir tek konuşurken ara sıra ıslattığı dudakları gerçek rengini koruyorlardı. Izaya’nın çoktan kendisine bir otel bulduğunu tahmin ederek konuyu düşünmeyi bırakmıştı ama görünüşe göre genç adam ondan ayrıldığından beri dışarıda pinekliyordu.

“Ne istiyorsun pire?” diye sordu Izaya’nın sözünü keserek. Izaya ne diyeceğine karar veremeyerek kısa bir an ona baksa da hemen ardından uzunca nefes vererek omuzlarını düşürdü.

“Cüzdanımı kaybettim. Beş parasızım. Kalacak yerim de yok.” dedi tek seferde. Shizuo’nun tahmin ettiği gibiydi.

“Banka hesabın?”

“Şifresini hatırlamıyorum.” Çok yazıktı, o hesaptan Shizuo’nun ömrü boyunca çalışsa kazanamayacağı miktarda paranın düzenli olarak döndüğünü biliyordu.

“Adresimi nereden buldun?” diye sordu bu sefer. Izaya’nın suratındaki yorgunluk artıverdi.

“Ikebukuro’da popülersin. Birkaç kişiye sorduktan sonra bulmam çok zor olmadı. Birçok uyarı da aldım: Heiwajima Shizuo’yu sakın kızdırma, canına susamadıysan vazgeç, onunla göz göze gelmek bile istemezdim… tarzı şeyler.” dedi gözlerini onunkilerden ayırmadan. Shizuo elini kapının girişine yasladı. İnsanların onun hakkında neler hissettiğini biliyordu elbette ama bunları Izaya’nın ağzından duymak hoşuna gidecek şeylerden birisi değildi.

“Neden seni evime alayım?” diye sordu en sonunda. Izaya gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Evine gelmeye meraklı değildim.” dedi omuz silkerek. “Ama başka çarem yoktu.” Shizuo düşünürcesine çenesini kaşıdı. Karşısındaki Izaya bile olsa kimseyi soğuk Tokyo gecelerinde bu şekilde bırakacak hali yoktu elbette.

“Orada bekle.” dedi sabırla cevabını bekleyen Izaya’ya. Kapıyı yarı yarıya örterek yatak odasına gitti. Dolabının kapaklarını açarken “Sakın içeri adımını atayım deme!” diye seslenmeyi ihmal etmedi. Döndüğünde elinde yumuşak bir battaniye vardı. Battaniyeyi Izaya’nın eline tutuşturdu. Genç adam ‘Ne yapacağım ben bununla?’ dercesine battaniyeye bakıyordu.

“Gece dışarısı soğuk olur.” dedi Shiuzo kapıyı kapatmadan önce.

En sonunda biraz huzur bulabilirdi.

“Shizu-chan! Aç kapıyı!”

Shizuo elini ıslak saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Tabii ki de bulamazdı. Izaya’nın gitmesini beklediği birkaç dakikanın ardından pes ederek kapıyı açtı. “Çok komiksin!” diye bağırdı Izaya öfkeyle. Gözlerinden alevler çıkıyordu.

“Espri yapmıyordum.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya eliyle alnını ovalayarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

“Bak,” dedi elini indirmeden. “sadece bir gece. Varlığımı fark etmeyeceksin bile, yarın sabah sen uyanmadan toz olacağım.” Shizuo iç geçirerek sigara içme isteğini görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Izaya’nın suratındaki kararlı ifade içeri girene kadar pes etmeyeceğini anlatıyordu Shizuo’ya. Daha büyük bir olay çıkarsa sesten rahatsız olan komşuların kapısında bitmesinden endişelendi. O zaman Shizuo da istemeden daha daha büyük bir olay çıkarırdı.

“Sadece bir gece. Sonra seni Shinralara postalayacağım.” dedi emin olmak istercesine. Izaya heyecanla başını salladı. “İçeri geçmeden önce ayakkabılarını çıkar.” Kapının önünden çekilince Izaya suratına yayılan gülümsemeyi saklayama uğraşmadan dediği gibi yaptı. Shizuo’nun önünden geçerken suratına bakmamış, yerine battaniyeye daha sıkı sarılmıştı.

“Banyonu kullanabilir miyim?” diye sordu içeri geçtiğinde. Sesi öncekinden çok daha enerjikti. Shizuo iç geçirdi.

 _Sigara içmek istiyorum_ , diye düşündü o gün belki kaçıncı defa.

*

“Shizu-chan.” Izaya’nın sesini duyan Shizuo tek bir sayfa bile okumayı başaramadığı kitabı indirerek başını ona çevirdi. Izaya dikkatini çekmekten tatmin, ellerinden sarkan uzun kolları sallayarak somurttu. Islak saçları şakaklarına yapışmıştı. Shizuo’nun uzun ısrarlar sonucu ona vermeyi kabul ettiği kıyafetlerdi üzerindekiler. Pantolon da tıpkı süveter gibi büyük gelmişti. Shizuo elindeki en küçük şeyleri vermiş olmasına rağmen aralarındaki boy farkı düşünülürse kaçınılmaz bir durumdu. Barmen hafifçe kıkırdayınca Izaya’nın somurtuşu yayıldı.

“Ne var?”

“Nesin sen? Üç yaşında mı?” Evet, böylesi daha iyiydi. Izaya’yı öldürmeyecekse eğer, sinirlendirebilirdi.

“Sırık gibi olman senin suçun. Ayrıca bunları nasıl giyebiliyorsun?” Izaya dudak bükerek üzerindeki kedi resmine baktı.

“Kediler sevimlidir.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya’dan _zevk sahibi_ olmasını beklemiyordu zaten. Ayağa kalkarak ona yaklaştı. “Beğenmediysen giymemekte özgürsün. Kolunu uzat.” Başka şansının olmadığını Izaya da biliyor olacak ki uslu uslu dediğini yaptı. “Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.” dedi Shizuo tatminkâr bir gülümsemeyle. Izaya’nın kollarını katlamaya başladı.

“Shizu-chan’ın tam bir köpek insanı olduğunu sanıyordum oysaki.” dedi Izaya kıkırdayarak.

“İkisi de sevimliler, bir önemi var mı?” Izaya’nın diğer kolunu kaldırdı.

Ne yaptığını fark edince duraksamak zorunda kaldı. Ne yaptığını biliyordu, çocukken annesi çoğu zaman onun eskilerini Kasuka’ya verdiğinden kıyafetleri ona hep büyük gelirdi. Kardeşinin uzun paçalarını katlamak da Shizuo’nun defalarca yaptığı bir hareketti. Belki de bu yüzden, sıradan bir şey yapıyormuşçasına kalkmasını sağlayan, hatta bir görev bilinciyle harekete geçiren bir görüntüydü Izaya’nın kollarını sallayarak karşısında durması.

Ancak karşısındaki kardeşi Kasuka değildi, Izaya’ydı.

Normalde bunu fark ettiği an Izaya’nın kollarını bırakması gerekirdi ancak Izaya’nın bileklerini gördüğünde bunu yapmaktan vazgeçti.

Kuzgunun avucunun içinden başlayıp süveterin içine kadar uzanan morluğu izlerken buldu kendisini. Yeniydi, muhtemelen dün geceden kalmaydı. Katlama işini unutarak başparmağını morluğun üzerinde gezdirmeye başladı. O fark etmese de Izaya bu esnada nefesini tutmuş, büyülenmişçesine teninde dolaşan parmağı izliyordu. Shizuo ne iyimser, ne aptaldı. Bu yaranın onun yüzünden olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Morluğun sarıp sarmaladığı Izaya’nın ince bileğinin kocaman avucunda çok daha kırılgan göründüğünü fark etti. Ufacık bir güçle paramparça edebileceği bir bilekti bu. Buna rağmen Izaya dün gece tüm cesaretiyle -veya aptallığıyla- karşısında durmuş, karşılığında bu yarayı edinmişti.

“Shizu-chan?” Izaya’nın meraklı sesi kulaklarına ulaşarak onu daldığı düşünceler çukurundan çıkarınca Shizuo sessizce işine devam etti. Izaya’ya acıdığından veya bileğindeki morluk için suçlu hissettiğinden değildi kollarını katlamaya devam etmesi. Izaya’nın başına gelmiş ve gelecek her şeyi sonuna kadar hak ettiğine kendisini yıllar önce inandırmış ve şimdiye dek bu fikri değiştirme ihtiyacı duymamıştı. Sadece, Izaya’nın beynine kazımak için ona defalarca tekrarladığı gibi bir _canavar_ olmadığı içindi. Izaya’nın kollarını katlamak Shizuo için canavar olmadığına kendisini inandırma biçimiydi. Izaya’dan nefret ediyordu. Hapse girmek pahasına Izaya’yı öldürmek bile istese, Izaya’nın varlığına inandığı canavara dönüşmeyi göze alamazdı. Ve Shizuo şimdi fitneden uzak duygularla hatta keskin bir güven hissiyatıyla ona uzanan bu bilekleri parçalarsa tam da Izaya’nın dediği canavara dönüşecekti.

Bu yüzden ikinci kolu da özenle katladı.

“Paçalarını kendin halledersin.” dedi kolların düzgün gözüktüğünden emin olunca. Izaya kollarını kaldırarak merakla onları inceledi.

“Shizu-chan nazik tarafını daha fazla göstermeli.” dedi en sonunda. Suratında Shizuo’nun anlamlandıramadığı bir ifade vardı. Shizuo başıyla onaylayarak kanepede bıraktığı kitabı yerine koymak için arkasını döndü. Saat daha dört bile olmamıştı. Bütün günü Izaya’yla geçirecek olma gerçeği omuzlarına ağır bir yük gibi çöküverdi.

Başını çevirerek şaşkın şaşkın Izaya’ya baktı.

_Nazik mi?_

Ama Izaya çoktan başka bir şeyle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı. Suratı biraz asık gibiydi.

“Izaya–” Ufak bir gurultu sözünü kesti. Izaya televizyonun üzerindeki süsler dünyadaki en ilginç şeylermiş gibi merakla onlara bakıyordu. Shizuo iç geçirdi. Izaya’nın aksine kahvaltı yapmış olmasına rağmen o da kurt gibi açtı.

“Suşi yemek ister misin?”

*

Hava kararmadan Rus Suşi’ye varmışlardı, varmışlardı varmasına ama Izaya kalın dudaklarıyla ona gülümseyen dev adamdan gözlerini ayıramıyordu. Shizuo’nun arkasına saklanma isteğini zorlukla bastırarak sabırla adamın onu incelemesine izin verdi. Dev adam en sonunda tatmin olmuşçasına doğruldu ve kollarını iki yana açarak konuştu.

“Izaya! Shizu-o! Hoş geldin. Siz suşi ister?” Anlaşılması zor aksanı Izaya’ya komik gelse de içinden bir yerlerden buna gülmenin tehlikeli olduğuna dair bir uyarı hissediyordu. Bu yüzden kendisini tuttu.

“Bize gözden uzak bir masa ayarla Simon.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya kaşlarını kaldırdı. Shizuo onunla görülmek istemiyordu demek…

“Hemen! Ama önce Izaya, sen Shizu-o’nun yanında?” Dikkatini tekrardan deve çeviren Izaya başını hafifçe sallayarak onayladı. Görünüşe göre bu Simon adlı adam onu tanıyordu. Dev cüssesi, garip aksanı ve dikkat çeken görünüşüyle önünden geçerken görmezden gelinemeyecek bir tipti. _Şehirde ne kadar garip insan varsa hepsini bulmuşum_ , diye düşündü Izaya.

“Harika!” dedi Simon heyecanla. “Izaya, Shizu-o kavga etmiyor! Kavga kötü, suşi iyi! Suşi ucuz, suşi taze!” _Birbirimizden hoşlanmadığımızı tüm Ikebukuro biliyorsa bile şaşırmam artık,_ dedi Izaya kendi kendine. Farkında olmadan içinde suşi reklamı olan bütün cümleleri görmezden gelmeye başlamıştı.

“Kavga etmiyor olmamızın bir sebebi var, Simon.” dedi Shizuo onun yerine. “Bu sebebi bir an önce ortadan kaldırabilirsem eski güzel günlerimize dönebiliriz.” Kullandığı alaycı bir ton üzerine Simon’un gözleri bir Izaya’ya bir Shizuo’ya giderek birkaç defa kırpıştı.

“Oh!” dedi en sonunda tekrardan gülümseyerek. Bu ifade Izaya’ya rahatsız edici derecede tanıdık gelmişti. Dev adamın gülümsemesinin gerçek bir gülümseme olduğuna dair büyük şüpheleri vardı. “İçeri geçin.” dedi Simon. Shizuo önden girerek sokağı restorandan ayıran perdenin diğer tarafına geçti. Izaya da onu takip etmek için perdeyi kaldırmıştı ama Simon’un dev eli hafifçe omzuna vurunca duraksadı. Darbenin şiddetini karşılayabilmek için tüm kaslarını kastığını sonradan fark ederek şaşırdı. Ancak bu vuruş sert olmaktan çok uzaktı.

Hatta belki…

 _Şefkatli_ , diye düşündü Izaya.

“ _Etrafta dolanıp oynamayı sevdiğini biliyorum Izaya, ama başını belaya sokmamaya dikkat et_.” Restoranın içinden sıcak yemek kokuları ve insan sesleri geliyordu. Bir kadın gürültüyle kahkaha attı. Izaya bu dev Rus’un onun için endişelendiği için mi böyle söylediğini bilmiyordu.

“ _Merak etme, Simon. Kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim_.” dedi bu yüzden. Simon hiçbir şey söylemeden Izaya’nın omzunu son bir kez daha sıktı ve perdeyi kaldırarak içeri geçti.

Izaya da onun peşinden gitmek için elini perdeye uzatmıştı ki kaşlarını çatarak bu hareketi yarıda kesti.

Simon Japonca konuşmamıştı.

Ve Izaya da ona başka bir dilde cevap verdiğine emindi.

Perdeyi kaldırarak dev adamın dev sırtına baktı. Işıklar gözünü aldığı için çevrede beyaz noktalar dolanıyordu ama odağının tam ortasındaki o sırt net bir şekilde karşısındaydı.

Izaya sıcacık bir güven duygusunun bedeninde yayıldığını hissetti.

*

Rus Suşi haftanın en yoğun akşamını geçirmesine rağmen Simon’un işletme yeteneği onlara rahatlıkla istedikleri gibi bir masa ayarlamıştı. Ayrıca Shizuo’nun umduğundan çok daha sessizdi.

“Kaldırmak istediğin o problem neymiş Shizu-chan?” diye sordu Izaya masaya oturduklarında. Shizuo dişlerini sıkarak bardağıyla oynamaya başlamıştı. Izaya bu hareketi zihninin bir köşesine kaydetti. Shizuo’yu ne kadar iyi tanırsa davranışlarını o kadar rahat onun ruh haline göre ayarlayabileceğini düşünüyordu. Şimdiye dek birçok şey öğrenmişti: Shizuo ona soru sorulmasından hoşlanmıyordu, Shizuo cevap veremediği problemlerle yüzleşmekten hoşlanmıyordu, Shizuo felsefi sorular karşısında şiddete yöneliyordu, Shizuo Izaya’nın ona Shizu-chan diye hitap etmesinden hoşlanmıyordu, Shizuo Izaya’nın ona Shizuo-kun diye hitap etmesinden de hoşlanmıyordu, Shizuo muhtemelen Izaya’nın sesinden de hoşlanmıyordu, Shiuzo Izaya’dan hoşlanmıyordu ve günün yirmi dört saati şiddet eğilimlerine sahipti.

Izaya bu şekilde bir sonuca ulaşacağına hala inanıyordu.

“Hafızanı gerçekten kaybetmiş olsan bile,” diye konuşmaya başladı en sonunda Shizuo. “sonradan harekete geçecek bir planın olup olmadığını bilmeden seni öldüremem.”

“Oh,” Izaya sahte bir şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırdı. “hayatım buna bağlı demek.”

“Dalga geçmeyi kes pire.” diye homurdandı Shizuo. “Sen de kendini tanısan anlardın beni.” Siparişlerini almaya gelem Simon ikilinin sohbetini yarıda kesti. Izaya menüye uzun uzun bakıp kararını veremeyince ikisinin siparişini de Shizuo verdi. Izaya geçmişte defalarca bahsettiğinden favori suşisini bilmek onun için garip değildi.

“Simon’la nasıl tanıştığımı biliyor musun?” diye sordu Izaya Simon gidince. Shizuo omuz silkti.

“Hayır.” Izaya’nın önemli bir noktaya parmak bastığını düşündü içinden. Simon’la Izaya çok alakasız iki insan gibi görünüyorlardı ancak kafa karıştıracak kadar da yakın davranıyorlardı birbirlerine. Yani, Shizuo ikilinin hiç yan yana durduğunu veya birbirleriyle sıradan arkadaşlar gibi sohbet ettiklerini görmemişti ama ikilinin yakın olduklarını öylece kabullenivermişti. Ki şimdiye dek başlattıkları birçok kavga da Simon’un araya girip onları zorla suşi yedirmeye götürmesiyle sonlanmamış olsaydı Izaya’nın yıllar önce ölmüş olacağına emindi.

“Eskiden de buraya sık sık gelirdik.” dedi hafifçe gülümseyerek. Onu sevindirenin nostalji duygusu muydu yoksa ölü Izaya hayali mi olduğunu bilmeden “Simon bizi zorla getirirdi.” diye devam etti. Ardından ruh hali aniden değişerek kaşlarını çattı. “İşkence gibiydi.” Izaya’nın ağzı tek bir an bile durmaz, sürekli onu tahrik ederek yediği yemeği zehir ederdi.

“Neden?” diye sordu Izaya, eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Hafifçe masanın üzerinden ona doğru eğilmişti. Shizuo cevap vermek yerine ayağa kalktı.

“Tuvalete gidiyorum.” dedi ona. Koridordan geçerek tezgâhın diğer tarafında bir balığı temizlemekle meşgul Denis’e başıyla selam verdi.

Döndüğünde Izaya sessizce onu bekliyordu.

 _Suratında garip bir şey var_ , diye düşündü Shizuo sandalyesine otururken. Izaya’nın gözleri masanın üzerindeydi. Tek parmağıyla cam yüzey üzerinde ritim tutuyordu. Shizuo bu ifadeyi adlandırmaya çalışırken tek elini masadaki sulardan birine uzattı. Kapağını açarak bardağa dökme zahmetine girmeden dudaklarına götürdü.

“Biseksüel olduğumu biliyor muydun?” Shizuo içtiği suyu seslice yutkunarak şişeyi indirdi.

“Bilmiyordum.” dedi düz bir ifadeyle. Izaya gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Keşke daha önce söyleseydin.” dedi kaşlarını çatarak.

“Aklıma gelen ilk şey değildi.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya omuz silkti.

“Ben de bilmiyordum tabii. Ama sen tuvaletten dönmek bilmeyince aklıma takılıverdi işte.

“Nasıl anladın peki?” Izaya başıyla masanın ortasındaki cihazı gösterdi.

“Telefonuna şifre koymalısın. Endişelenme, geçmişi sildim.” _Harika_ , diye düşündü Shizuo.

“Biseksüel… şey gibi mi?” dedi doğru kelimeyi bulmaya çalışırken. “Kadın kıyafeti giyen erkekler?” Kimin ne giydiği umurunda değildi ama geçmişte böyle birisi sinirlerini bozunca iç çamaşırlarına kadar pataklamıştı onu.

“Hayır, hayır.” diye karşı çıktı Izaya. “Bunun kendini kadın hissetmekle alakası yok.”

“Peki.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo yeni bir su açarak. Izaya gülümseyerek ona doğru eğildi.

“Shizu-chan’ı rahatsız mı ettim yoksa?” Shizuo omuz silkti.

“Benimle bir alakası yok sonuçta, istediğini ol, bana ne.” Izaya’nın ömrü çok uzun olmayacaktı zaten, en azından Shizuo’nun hayalindeki geleceğe göre. Izaya geri çekildi.

“Suşiler geldi! Afiyet olsun!” Aralarına giren Simon tabakları sırayla dizmeye başladı.

“Sevdiğin yemekleri ilk defaki gibi tadabilecek olmak hafıza kaybının en güzel taraflarından biri!” dedi Izaya heyecanla. Yemek çubuğuyla pirincin üzerindeki parlak balığı kaldırarak gülümsedi. Onun aksine Shizuo kendi suşisinin tadına sessizce bakmayı tercih etmişti. Balığı çiğnerken Denis’in her zamanki gibi bir mucize yarattığını düşünüdü.

“Mmm, ağzımda eriyor, bunu sen de denemelisin!” Shizuo dalgın gözlerle her ısırışta farklı bir tepki veren Izaya’yı izlemeye başladı. Tepkileri doğallıktan uzaktı ama Shizuo bu sefer bunların oyun olup olmadığını anlayamıyordu. Sabah hastane odasında yüz yüze geldiklerinden beri Izaya olması gerektiğinden kat kat daha karmaşık davranmaya başlamıştı. Eskiden de tam bir labirentti ama bu labirentin içinde yıllarını geçiren Shizuo için en azından çıkmaz sokaklar ezberinde, izlediği örüntü tanıdıktı. Ancak sanki bir gecede labirentin bütün duvarları yer değiştirmiş gibiydi. Evet, duvarlar hala aynı duvardı ancak bir araya geldiklerinde oluşturdukları şekil tamamen farklıydı.

“Shizu-chan ve Iza-Iza aynı masada yemek yiyorlar?!” Shizuo gözlerini kırpıştırarak dikkatini yeni sese vermeye çalıştı.

“Selam.” dedi Kadota gülümseyerek. Shizuo da onu aynı şekilde selamladı. Gözleri Kadota’nın arkasında fısır fısır konuşan ikiliye kaysa da onları görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. “Siz ikinizi sakin sakin otururken görmek sık karşılaştığım bir şey değil.” dedi Katoda. “Barıştınız mı yoksa?”

“Hayır.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya’nın hafıza kaybından bahsedip bahsetmemekte tereddüde düşse de omuz silkerek “Izaya-kun hafızasını kaybetmiş.” dedi. Onun problemi değildi sonuçta. Izaya merakla ona bakan Kadota’ya el salladı.

“Hafıza kaybı mı? Shoujo mangalardaki gibi mi?” diye atıldı Erika bir anda. Ama Yumasaki’nin onu çekiştirmesiyle Kadota’nın arkasına kayboldu.

“Hafıza kaybı derken… tamamını mı?” diye sordu Kadota.

“Ne bileyim? Kaybettiğim kısmı hatırlamıyorum ki.” dedi Izaya. Kadota duyduklarını sindirmeye çalışıyormuşçasına yutkundu. “Izaya’nın rol yapmadığından emin miyiz? Yani, bir planı da olabilir.” dedi Shizuo’ya. Hemen ardından Izaya’ya dönerek “Üzerine alınma lütfen.” diye elini kaldırdı. Izaya iç geçirerek yanağını avucuna yasladı.

“ _Gerçekten_ hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum. Neden hepiniz bu kadar şüphecisiniz?”

“Söylediklerin doğruysa zor zamanlar geçirmiş olmalısın.” dedi Kadota. “Çok fazla önyargıyla karşılaştığına eminim. Özellikle bu adamdan.” Başıyla Shizuo’yu işaret etti.

“Ben önyargılı değilim.” diye tısladı Shizuo. “Nasıl hak ettiyse öyle davrandım.”

“Sonunda beni anlayan biri!” dedi Izaya heyecanla. “Shizu-chan tam bir mağara adamı.”

“Hala hayatta olduğuna şükret pire.” Kadota hafifçe güldükten sonra Izaya’ya döndü.

“O zaman beni de mi hatırlamıyorsun?” Izaya başıyla onayladı. “Bunca yıldan sonra kendimi tanıtmak garip hissettirecek ama… adım Kadota.” dedi Kadota ona yumuşakça gülümseyerek. “Kadota demen yeterli, hatta Kadota de lütfen. Liseyi aynı okulda okumuştuk. Shizuo da vardı.” Izaya Kadota’nın ona uzattığı eli sıktı. “Bu Togusa.” dedi Kadota ardından. Togusa tereddütle başını salladı. Kadota diğer ikiliyi de tanıtmak için arkasını dönmüştü ki boğulan Erika ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalışan Yumasaki’yi görünce duraksamak zorunda kaldı.

“Onlar iyiler mi?” dedi Shizuo endişeli bir tonla.

“Merak etme.” diye iç geçirdi Kadota. “Her zamanki halleri… Onlar da Karisawa ve Yumasaki.” dedi Izaya’ya.

“Gerçi Karisawa’yı ilk defa bu kadar heyecanlı görüyorum.” dedi Togusa. Yumasaki’nin elinden kurtulan Karisawa yumruklarını masaya vurdu.

“Söyleyin bana! Yaptınız mı? Ne zamandan beri?”

“Neyi?” diye sordu Shizuo anlamayarak. Yumasaki Karisawa’yı birkaç adım geriye çekerek yemek yiyen ikili ile Kadota arasından çıkardı.

“Anlamıyorsun Saki! İkisi de yeni duş almış…”

“Onlar adına özür dilerim.” dedi Kadota iç geçirerek.

“Katoda, bütün gün birlikte mi takılıyorsunuz? Zor olmalı.” Izaya umursamazca ağzına bir lokma attı.

“…Iza-Iza Shizu-chan’ın kıyafetlerini giyiyor…” Shizuo kollarını birbirine dolayarak başını diğer tarafa çevirdi. Kadota’yı gördüğü için sevinmişti ama gün boyu yaşadığı gerilimin Erika’nın ince sesiyle birlikte yavaş yavaş artan bir baş ağrısı yapmaya başladığını hissediyordu.

“Bir süre sonra alışıyorsun.” dedi Kadota. Suratında bıkkın bir gülümseme vardı.

“…hemen Anri-chan’ı arayıp yeni teorimden bahsetmeliyim…” Shizuo ellerini masaya koyarak hızlı bir ritim tutmaya başladı. Dikkatini dağıtacak bir şeyler arıyordu.

“KAPA ÇENENİ ARTIK LANET OLASI!”

İşe yaramadı.

“Sa–… sakin ol Shizuo.” Kadota gülümsemeye çalışarak bir adım öne çıktı. Shizuo ayağa kalktığını fark edememişti bile. Erika’nın korku ve şaşkınlıkla büyümüş gözlerine bakarken buldu kendisini. “Onlara aldırma sen. Her zaman böyleler.” Katoda’nın sesi barışçıl ve sakin çıkıyor olsa da tek elini korumacı bir şekilde Erika’yla arasına koymuştu. Kendisini kaybedip birilerini incitmesine ramak kaldığını fark eden Shizuo gerisin geri sandalyesine oturarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı _._

“Ö-üzgünüm…” diye mırıldandı elini saçlarının içinden geçirerek. Kalp kırmak kemik kırmaktan daha berbattı. Ve bu seferki Izaya onu sinirlendirdi diye bile değildi. Izaya’nın gözlerini üzerinde hissedince başını kaldırarak ona baktı. Her zamanki ‘Hayvanat bahçesindeki maymunları izliyorum çok ilginç.’ bakışı değildi, az önceki patlaması için kendisini yeterince suçlu hisseden Shizuo da sessiz kaldı bu yüzden.

“Sorun değil, bizimkiler de ne zaman duracaklarını bilmiyorlar.” dedi Kadota içten bir sesle. Shizuo ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Onun yerine Izaya girdi araya.

“Bu balığın adını biliyor musun Kadota? Bir sonraki gelişimde de aynısını yemek isterim.” dedi umursamazca balığı göstererek. Shizuo’nun yerine oturmasıyla rahatlayan Kadota dikkatini ona verdi.

“Ootoro olsa gerek. Şaşırmadım, ne zaman görsem bunu yiyorsun.” Ortamdaki hava tekrardan yumuşamıştı. Hatta ağlayacak gibi olan Erika bile sakinleşmiş gözüküyordu.

“Her neyse, sizi görmek güzeldi.” dedi Kadota, Erika’ya düşünceli bir şekilde baktıktan sonra arkasına dönerek el salladı. “Bizim bazı işlerimiz var ama buralarda olacağız. Yardıma ihtiyacınız olursa beni aramaktan çekinmeyin.” Ayrılmak üzereyken duraksayarak omzunun üzerinden onlara baktı.

“Hey Shizuo…” dedi kısık sesle. “ _Bohemian Rhapsody_ … diye bir şey duydun mu hiç?” Izaya lokmasını çiğnemeye devam ederek kulaklarını bu iki kelimeye dikti.

“Queen’in en popüler şarkısı. Neden ki?”

“Öyle bir şarkı olduğu doğru.” dedi Kadota. “Ama bahsettiğim şey o değil. Görünüşe göre yeraltına yeni bir uyuşturucu yayılmaya başlamış. Özellikle liseli gençler ve ünlüler arasında popüler. Kardeşinin bu tarz şeylere bulaşacağını sanmıyorum. Yine de dikkatli olmanı isterim.”

"Oldukça romantik bir isim. Kasuka'yı uyarırım, haber verdiğin için teşekkürler."

“Yani tanımadığımız birileri bize şeker teklif ederse almayalım, öyle mi?” dedi Izaya rahatça. Ancak bu ismi daha önce nerede gördüğünü hatırlamıştı.

Dairesi patlamadan dakikalar önce masasının üzerindeki bir dosyanın üzerinde yazıyordu. O zaman çok dikkatini çekmemişti. Ama bu ismi tekrar duymasının tesadüf olduğunu zannetmiyordu.

Kanının ufak ufak fokurdamaya başladığını hissetti.

“Öyle de denebilir.” dedi Kadota. “Size iyi akşamlar.” Başıyla onlara selam vererek çoktan ayrılmış olan grubunun peşinden gitti.

Onlar ayrıldıktan sonra fazla durmadılar. Izaya Kadota ve grubu hakkında birkaç soru sordu ama kelimeleri Shizuo’nun ağzından mengeneyle alıyormuşçasına uğraş verdikten sonra yalnızca onlarla nasıl tanıştıkları ve Ikebukuro’da dolanan çeteler hakkında birkaç bilgiyle yetindi.

“Çeteler mi?” diye sormuştu merakla. “Filmlerdeki gibi mi?”

“Hayır, hayır. Çoğu etrafta aylak aylak dolanan ergenlerden ibaret.” demişti Shizuo.

“Dükkânda tanıştıklarımız da o aylak çetelerden mi?”

“Hayır.” demişti Shizuo bu sefer kaşlarını çatarak. “Bir aralar ben de Dollars adlı çetenin içindeydim, adlarına bir şey yapmamıştım gerçi, ama senin de Dollars’da olduğunu öğrenince ayrıldım.” Yalan sayılmazdı ama Izaya’ya bütün hikâyeyi anlatacak enerjisi yoktu.

 “Shizu-chan bana olan nefretini her fırsatta hatırlatmaya bayılıyor.” diye homurdanmıştı Izaya. Gözleri dalgın dalgın yere düşmüştü ama Shizuo omuz silkmişti. Erika’yı incitmek ile Izaya’yı incitmek arasında dağlar kadar fark vardı sonuçta. Erika’nın korku içindeki suratını hatırlayınca kalbinin üzerinde bir ağırlık hissetti. Daha sonra onunla konuşmayı aklının bir köşesine kaydetti.

“Peki hala Dollars’da mıyım?” diye sordu Izaya. Shizuo omuz silkti.

“Ne bileyim ben? Eminim hâlâ oralarda ortalığı karıştırmakla meşgulsündür.” Izaya dudaklarını ısırarak başını başka bir yöne çevirdi.

“Shizu-chan beni tanıdığına ne kadar emin."


	4. Gözler her zaman görmesi gerekeni görseydi dünya çok daha güzel bir yer olabilirdi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biraz moe Shizuo'yu bile yumuşatabilir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinra-Celty hikayesini bir yere ulaşır mı bilmiyorum ama onları yazmayı sevdiğim için bir süre daha buralarda olacaklar.  
> O zaman, buyurunuz efendim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

> Bölümü okumadan önce şu şarkıyı dinleyebilirsiniz. [ *God what am i even doin.*](https://youtu.be/DCSDZ_t9TN4)
> 
> Bölümün ileriki kısımları hakkında biraz... fikir verir :).

_“Çok sıkıcı. Yapacak hiçbir işinin olmaması olağanüstü seviyede çok ama çok sıkıcı. Pencereden gelip geçen insanları izleyerek biraz vakit geçirebilirim diye düşünmüştüm ama ilgi çekici kimseyi göremiyorum.”_

Izaya farkındaydı. Anılar silinebilir, değiştirilebilir hatta tamamen ortadan kaldırılabilirdi.

_“Dullahanların özünde yalnızca kadın formunda gözüktüklerini söylerler, neden diye düşündün mü hiç?”_

Ancak bir insanın alışkanlıklarını, kişiliğini, sabah dişlerini ne yöne fırçaladığını, dondurma sevip sevmediğini değiştirmek çok daha zordu.

_“İskandinav mitolojisinde Vallaha adlı bir cennet vardır –teknik olarak pek de cennet sayılmaz aslında, ama kimin umurunda. Kelt mitolojisinde bahsedilen ölümden sonra ruhların gittiği yere oldukça benzer. İskandinavlar ölümden sonra yüce, cesur savaşçılara Vallaha’ya kadar eşlik eden Valkrielere, zırhlar içindeki bakire meleklere inanırlar. Ölüm için gelen zırhlar içindeki bir kadın –tanıdık geldi mi?”_

Izaya’nın yerinde herhangi biri olsa kitaplığında sakladığı kafayı görünce hissedeceği ilk şey korku ve tiksinti olurdu.

_“Kafası bekliyor, uyanışı bekliyor. Savaşı, kıyameti… Vallaha’ya götüreceği kutsal savaşçıyı arıyor.”_

Izaya tiksinmemişti.

_“Canlı olmasına rağmen gözlerinin henüz açılmamasının sebebi henüz burada bir savaş olmaması.”_

Ama korkmuştu. Hem de çok. Korktuğu şey kafanın kendisi veya hafızasını kaybetmeden önce psikopat zevklere sahip bir katil olup olmadığı değildi. Çünkü kafayı gördüğü an canlı olduğunu anlayıvermişti.

_Parmakları ıslak saçları tararken hissettiği yumuşaklık… Omzuna yasladığında duyduğu nefes alış-veriş sesleri… Havaya atıp düşmeden hemen önce tutarken kulağında yankılanan kendi kahkahaları._

_“Eğer gerçekten de ölümden sonra bir Vallaha varsa, ne yapmalıyım acaba? Savaş –savaşı kendim başlatmalıyım. Ama kılıçlar veya silahlarla yapılan gerçek bir savaşın ortasında bırak yüce savaşçı olmayı, hayatta kalma şansım bile çok düşük. Bu yüzden benim de sadece partiyi buraya, savaşabileceğim ve yıldızı olabileceğim bu Ikebukuro’ya getirmem lazım.”_

Izaya kafasında ufak bombalar gibi patlayan ses ve görüntülerin ağırlığı karşısında çığlık atmaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Çünkü kafasına üşüşen şeyler sadece onun başrolünü oynadığı bir filmden alınmış kısa klipler değildi.

Izaya tonlarca duygunun bombardımanına uğramıştı.

_Mutluluk._

_Merak._

_Zevk._

_Acı._

_Yalnızlık._

_Çaresizlik._

_Korku._

_…_

_Korku._

_“Ne kadar şanslı olduğumu bilemezsin! Cennet diye bir yerin varlığına inanmadan, kutsal olan her şeyi reddederek yaşadım –ve bu yüzden, Cennet’ten buraya, ayaklarımın ucuna düşen bir ölüm meleğiyle tanıştım!”_

Izaya korkmuştu. Kitapların arasında, kısa saçları ve kapalı gözleriyle kadının kafası masallardan fırlamış bir peri gibiydi. Ve Izaya korkmuştu, ödü patlamıştı.

Çünkü Shizuo ona seslenip zihnini masal âleminden çıkardığında, ne sakladığını öğrenmek için ona yaklaştığında Izaya Shizuo’nun kafayı bulmasına izin verme isteğiyle dolup taşmıştı. Ona bu kıvılcımı veren hissettiği suçluluk duygusu, vicdanı değildi. Suçlu hissetmemişti ki!

Izaya sadece ve sadece Shizuo’nun kafayı göreceği anki tepkisini merak etmişti.

Şimdi bile merak ediyordu. Şaşırır mıydı acaba? Yoksa çoktan biliyor muydu? Izaya’ya öfkelenir miydi? Ondan iğrenir miydi? Yoksa hayran mı kalırdı? Kaşları havaya kalktığında, gözleri kocaman açıldığında ince dudakları bu ifadeyi nasıl tamamlardı?

Izaya fark etmese de bu düşünceler ateşle oynamaması gerektiğinin farkında olmayan bir çocuğun kafasından geçenlerden çok farklı değil. Ancak bir çocuğun aksine bu düşünceler Izaya gece boyu göz bile kırptırmadı. En sonunda çok sıkılınca Shizuo’nun odasına giderken buldu kendisini. Yine şımarık bir çocuk gibi düşünerek.

_Eğer ben uyuyamıyorsam Shizu-chan da uyumamalı._

*

“Uh… Shinra-san?” diye mırıldandı Shizuo Shinra’ya gözünün kenarıyla bakarak. O, Izaya ve namı diğer Shinra-san, doktorun evinde özende hazırlanmış bir kahvaltı masasında oturuyorlardı. Shinra suratındaki gülümseme maskesini ufacık oynatmadan başını ona çevirdi.

“Efendim Shizuo-kun?”

“Izaya’nın hafızasını geri getirecek dâhiyane fikrin bu muydu?” Shizuo’nun neyden bahsettiğini anlamayan Izaya kâsesindeki pilavı yemeyi keserek onlara baktı. Gözleri onları değerlendirircesine ikili arasında gidip geliyordu.

“En parlak fikirler en çaresiz anlardan doğar!” dedi Shinra elini abartılı bir hareketle havaya sallayarak. Shizuo iç geçirdi. Sinirlenemiyordu bile, bunun için fazla yorgundu. Gecenin yarısı Izaya tarafından uyandırıldıktan sonra sabaha kadar vızıltılarını dinlemek zorunda kalmıştı. Pireyi tekmeleyip salona göndererek güzelim uykusuna dönebilirdi elbette. Ancak Izaya ilgisini çekmeyi başaran, biraz da korkunç bir hikâye anlatmaya başlayınca bu düşünceyi hayata geçirmek için çok geçti.

Hikâyenin sonunu dinlemeden tekrar uyuyamayacağını ikisi de anlamıştı.

 Shizuo elindeki metal tavayı sıkı sıkı göğsüne yapıştırmış, parmak uçlarında Izaya’nın arkasından onlara yaklaşan Celty’yi görmezden gelmeye çalışarak tabağındaki haşlanmış yumurtayı kurcaladı.

Filmlerde çok görülen bir klişe de olsa birinin hafızasını geri getirecek en akıllıca hamlenin kafaya alınan darbe olmadığına emindi Shizuo. Hatta filmlerde sıkça görülen bir klişe olduğu için akıllı bir hamle olmamalıydı!

Bu yüzden fikrin Shinra’dan çıktığını düşünmesi çok doğaldı.

Ancak bilmediği bir şey vardı ki Celty Izaya’ya vuracağı anı kuzgunla tanıştığından bu yana defalarca aklından geçirmişti ve ona altın tepside sunulan bu fırsatı işin ucunda ölüm bile olsa kaçırmazdı.

Celty tavayı iki eliyle havaya kaldırırken Shizuo da Izaya bakmak için başını kaldırdı. Fikri saçma bulsa bile Izaya’nın sinir bozucu koca kafasına bir şeyler inerkenki yüz ifadesini yakından görmek için -onu kovalarken arkasından değil de- para bile verebilirdi.

Ancak Celty tam tüm gücüyle tavayı indirmişti ki kuzgunun gözleri birden açılıverdi ve kendisini yana atmasıyla tava onu santimlerle sıyırarak halıya çarptı.

“Hey!” dedi Shizuo üzerindeki Izaya’yı omzundan tutarak. Izaya ayağa kalkma zahmetini göstermeden tek elini Shizuo’nun bacakları arasından sabitleyerek başını kaldırdı.

“Celty?” diye sordu beceriksizce tavayı arkasına saklamaya çalışan kadına. Bu esnada Shizuo da çenesini ona çarpmamak için başını geriye atmak zorunda kalmıştı. Burnunu ter ve onun şampuanının kokusu doldurdu. “Hafızamı geri getirecek dâhiyane fikriniz bu muydu?” Celty PDA’sını çıkararak bir şeyler yazmaya başladı. Bu esnada başını çeviren Izaya Shizuo’nun çatık kaşlarıyla karşılaşınca elini çekerek kucağından kalktı. Rahat bir nefes alan Shizuo da tekrardan eski pozisyonuna döndü.

 **‘Daha iyi bir fikriniz varsa siz söyleyebilirsiniz.’** yazdı Celty. Fırsatı gören Shinra ayağa kalkarak sevgilisine arka çıktı.

“Evet, evet. Senin için bütün gece bunu düşündük. Bu kadar nankör olduğunu bilmiyordum Orihara-kun.” _Nankör_ kelimesini duyan Izaya’nın tek kaşı seğirdi. “Kalbimi kırdın!” dedi Shinra. Izaya iç geçirerek ellerini ensesinde birleştirdi.

“Kalbini şımarttığının yarısı kadar beni şımartsan keşke. Ancak bunu senden beklemek benim aptallığım olur herhalde.” Ellerini kaldırarak sesine alaycı bir ton yerleştirdi. “Benim için endişelenmekten uykusuz kalmış olmalısınız. Kalbini kırdığım için özür dilerim Kishitani-kun.” Izaya’nın ona hala saygı ekiyle seslendiğini fark eden Shinra’nın keyfi anında yerine geldi.

“Merak etme Izaya, arkadaşlar bu günler için vardır. Ne olursa olsun hafızanı geri getireceğime söz veriyorum.” Sofraya geri oturarak Celty’ye yanındaki yeri işaret etti. “Şimdi Celty’nin benim için yaptığı kreplerin karşısında kavga ederek onları hayal kırıklığına uğratmak yerine tatlarına bakalım, ne dersiniz?”

“Senin akli sorunların var.” diye homurdandı Shizuo ağzına bir parça yumurta atmadan önce. Celty ise daha yumuşak bir cevap verdi ona.

 **‘Onlar sadece senin için değil aptal.’** Shinra mızmızlanmaya başlasa da bağdaş kurarak onun yanına oturdu. Kaskını çıkararak bacağının kenarına koydu.

Onu gören Izaya’nın çatalı yarı yolda duruverdi.

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Shizuo.

“Hiçbir şey.” dedi Izaya. Çatalını ağzına götürdü. Shizuo kaşlarını çattı.

“Izaya’ya Celty’nin kafasını açıklamayı unuttuk!” dedi Shinra yumruğunu avucuna götürerek.

“Doğru.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo. Shinra masanın üzerinden Izaya’ya eğilerek açıklamaya koyuldu.

“İskandinav mitolojisindeki Dullahan adlı varlığı bilir misin Orihara-kun?”

“Başlarını koltukları altında taşıyan fantastik kadınlar.” Shinra başıyla onayladı.

“İşte Celty’nin de oradan geldiğini düşünüyoruz. Ancak Celty kafasını kaybetti. Ve bunun yanında hafızasının bir kısmını da kaybetti. Aynı senin gibi yani.” Izaya’nın gözleri onları dinleyen kadını buldu. “O yüzden eğer orada burada bedeni olmayan bir kafa görürsen söyleyiver olur mu?” Izaya başıyla onayladı. Shinra bu esnada Shizuo’nun dikkatini çeken parıltılarla Izaya’ya bakıyordu. Shizuo geçmişte bu bakışı yalnızca bir-iki defa görmüştü ancak bu içinde bir huzursuzluk doğmasına yeterliydi. Her zamanki yarı baygın yarı neşeli gözlerden uzaktı bunlar. Shinra’nın kafasında bir düşüncenin filizleniyordu. Izaya da bu gözlerden huzursuzlansa da gözlerini Shinra’dan ayırmadı.

“Gerçi ben Celty kafasını geri almasa daha mutlu olurum.” diye iç geçirerek geri çekildi Shinra en sonunda.

**‘Yine aynı şeyi tartışmayalım Shinra, kafamı geri aldığımda seni terk etmeyeceğim.’**

“Celty, hep böyle diyorsun. Ama kafanın da seninle hemfikir olacağına emin misin?” Shinra mızıldanarak kollarını Dullahan’ın beline dolamaya çalıştı ama genç kadının gölgeleri tarafından durduruldu.

**‘Eğer asabımı bu şekilde bozmaya devam edersen emin olamayacağım.’**

“Hemen uslu oluyorum!” dedi Shinra. Ellerini dizlerine koyarak sofraya döndü. Dudaklarının kenarında gülümsemenin izleri vardı ancak Izaya bu suratta onu rahatsız eden bir şey olduğunu düşündü.

Aynısı Shizuo’nun da aklından geçmişti. Ne olduğunu bulması Izaya’ya nazaran daha kolay oldu. Çünkü Shinra’nın onlar daha lisedeyken ilk defa ortaya atıp da daha sonra defalarca tekrarladığı sözleri hâlâ hafızasındaydı.

 _“Celty kafasını geri alınca her şeyin olduğu gibi kalacağını zannediyor. Ama benim onu ondan daha fazla tanıdığımın farkında değil. Kafasıyla kıyaslandığında yıllardır bizim dünyamızda yaşayan Celty fazlasıyla insan. Diğer Dullahanlardan tek farkı kafasının olmaması olsa da bu fark diğer Dullahanları bizim dünyamızdan uzak tutarken Celty’nin kafasının da insanlardan uzak yaşamak gibi soylu düşüncelere sahip olduğuna eminim.”_ Kelimeler geleceğin doktorunun dudaklarından ilk defa döküldüğünde farkında olmadan saksılardaki bitkilerden birinin yapraklarını koparışı, gözlerine yerleşen kararlı bakış hafızasındaydı. Bulutsuz ve yıldızsız bir geceydi. Shizuo’nun sigaraya yeni başladığı zamanlardı. Aralarında Shinra ve Kadota olsa da Izaya’yla ilk defa sakince beş metreden yakın durdukları için aklında yer edinmiş olmalıydı. Ve Shinra’yı ilk defa bu kadar… kırılgan gördüğü için. O ile Izaya da muhtemelen bu yüzden o gece kavga etmemeye karar vermiş olmalılardı.

Kahvaltıları sonrasında sakin geçti. Shinra çoğu zaman ikisini aynı masada görmekten ne kadar mutlu olduğundan ve Celty’nin kreplerinin güzelliğinden bahsedip durdu. Görünüşe göre Shizuo’nun aksine Izaya bir defa bile yemek için kalmamıştı. Bunu öğrenen Izaya daha fazla ziyarete geleceğine söz verdi. Konu geçmişteki utanç verici anılara gelince Celty ve Shizuo güç kullanarak Shinra’yı susturmak zorunda kaldı. Onların aksine Izaya bunları duymaya can atıyor gibi görünüyordu. Shinra Celty tarafından karın boşluğuna birkaç yumruk yedi ve Izaya da Shizuo’nun siniri bozan bir samimiyetle kahkaha attı.

Ama eğlenceliydi.

Yeraltı doktoru, hafızasını kaybetmiş bilgi simsarı ve iki canavarın aynı masada bir arada oturup eğlenmelerinin absürtlüğüne rağmen Shizuo kısa bir süre de olsa kendisini _normal_ hissetmişti. Tıpkı yıllar önce evden izinsiz çıkıp okul çatısında gizlice toplandıkları o gece gibi.

“Eveet Orihara-kun, şimdi olduğun yerde dur. Söz veriyorum hiç acıtmayacak.”

“Bu yalanı bir doktordan duymak etkisini kaybettiriyor.” dedi Izaya göz ucuyla tavayı kaldıran Celty’ye bakarak.

“Shizuo, Izaya’yı tutar mısın?” Shizuo Shinra’nın bunu demesini bekliyordu. Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar Izaya’yı bileklerinden tutarak olduğu yere sabitleyiverdi.

“İşe yaramayacağına o kadar eminim ki…” dedi gözlerini kısıp ellerinden kurtulmaya çalışan Izaya’ya bakarak. “Ama lanet olsun, eğlenceli.” Izaya başını kaldırıp kırmızı gözlerini ona dikti.

“Hain.” Izaya’nın suratına eğilerek keyifle kulağına fısıldadı.

“Kıpraşma Izaya-kun, doktor amcan hiç acıtmayacak dedi.” Izaya’nın suratında garip bir ifade belirdi ve çırpınışları daha çok hararetlendi.

“Hazır mısın Celty?” diye sordu Shinra. Ellerini ağzına götürdü. “Zor olduğunu biliyorum, ama yapabilirsin.” Dullahan birkaç esneme hareketinin ardından göğsünü şişirerek tavayı havaya kaldırdı.

Gerim gerim gerilen kuzgun son bir umutla başını Shizuo’ya çevirerek ona yavru köpek bakışı atmayı denedi. “Shizu-chan? Bu kadar kötü kalpli olduğuna inanmıyorum be–”

Sözlerine devam edemedi.

Shiuo beklediğinden daha iyi bir görüntüyle ödüllendirilmişti.

“Bunlar hep çok konuştuğun için oluyor pire.” dedi dilini ısıran Izaya’ya sırıtarak. Izaya’nın bileklerini bırakınca genç adam kollarını kaldırarak kafasını ovalamaya başladı.

“Ee, hatırladın mı?” diye sordu Shinra heyecanla. Izaya bir süre düşündükten sonra gözlerini kocaman açarak ona baktı.

“Sana söylemem gereken çok önemli bir şey vardı Kishitani-kun!” Izaya eliyle işaret edince Shinra yanına koştu.

“Hatırlıyorsun demek Orihara-kun, işe yarayacağını söyle– Ah!” Shinra acı içinde kafasını ovalarken Izaya da havadaki dirseğini ovalayarak geri indirdi.

“Böylece belki beynine kan gitmeye başlar.” dedi acımasız bir ses tonuyla.

 **‘Kishitani-kun demesinden anlamalıydı.’** diye yazdı Celty Shizuo’ya. Shizuo da kollarını birleştirerek başıyla onayladı. Izaya suçlarcasına onlara bakınca ikili birkaç adım geriye attılar.

“Hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor musun yani?” diye sordu Shinra son bir umutla. Izaya omuz silkti.

“Hiçbir şey.” dedi ellerini kaldırarak.

“Çok kötüsün Izaya.” diye homurdandı Shinra. “Mantıksız gözükebilir ama temelsiz bir fikir değildi. Hafıza kaybı yaşayan birçok insanda yapılan şok tedavisi ile ilerlemeler, hatta tamamen iyileşmeler görülmüştür.”

“Ne zaman? Ortaçağda mı?” Shinra işaret parmağını kaldırarak sayaç gibi salladı.

“Hayır, hayır. Aslında bu tedavi bugün bile kullanılıyor. Kimse dava açmasın diye daha etik yöntemler deniyorlar gerçi.”

“Biz neden bu etik yöntemleri denemedik peki?” diye sordu Shizuo. Shinra gergince sırıtarak kravatını gevşetti.

“Sadece kafama vurmak istediniz, değil mi?” dedi Izaya ikiliye şüpheyle bakarak. Shinra ve Celty pes ederek ellerini kaldırdılar.

“O da bir sebepti tabii.” dedi Shinra.

 **‘Hala pişman değilim.’** dedi Celty yumruğunu havaya kaldırarak. Izaya iç geçirdi.

“Az kalsın unutuyordum!” dedi Shinra birden. Izaya’ya yaklaşarak saçından bir tel kopardı.

“Bu ne içindi?” diye sordu Izaya elini saçına götürerek.

“Kan sonuçlarından hiçbir sonuç alamadım.” diye açıkladı Shinra. “Aldığın şey ya çok uçucu bir madde, ya da ben senden kan almadan saatler önce almışsın. Bu yüzden saçını deneyeceğim. Ancak benim elimde test için gerekli malzemeler yok. Bu yüzden biraz uzun sürebilir.” Elini alnına götürerek bıkkınca nefes verdi. “Yagiri İlaç Şirketindeki robotumsu kadınla tekrar konuşmam gerekecek…” Ardından ruh halini anında değiştirerek Shizuo’ya göndü. “Shizuo, Izaya’yı hafızasını kaybetmeden önce en son sen görmüştün, değil mi?”

“Sanırım.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo.

“O zaman Izaya’da herhangi bir gariplik sezmiş miydin?” Shizuo kaşlarını çatarak o geceyi hatırlamaya çalıştı.

“Pire her zamanki pireydi işte.” diye homurdandı. “Sinir bozucuydu, zıplayıp duruyordu ve saçma sapan kahkahalar atıyordu.”

“Bana kafam güzelmiş gibi geldi.” dedi Izaya. Shinra umursamazca elini salladı.

“Ah, hayır, bu senin her zamanki halin.”

“Ha…”

“O zaman tahminimi uçucu maddeden yana yapayım. Cevap ne olursa olsun saç teline yaptığım testte ortaya çıkar zaten. Bu esnada hafızanı geri getirmek için başka şeyler deneyebiliriz gerçi.” Izaya farkında olmadan elini kolundaki ufak kesiğe götürdü. Aldığı şeyi alırken sonuçlarını biliyor muydu acaba?

“Ee, sırada ne var peki?” diye sordu Shizuo. Gözleri heyecanla parlayan Shinra sıradaki parlak fikrini açıklamak için parmağını kardırdı.

“Şöyle ki…”

*

“Hayır.” dedi Izaya.

“Evet.” dedi Shinra.

“Bugün suşi yok?” diye sordu Simon.

Kuzgun önündeki dev bardağa bakarak dudağını büktü. Hafızasını kaybetmiş olsa da alkolden hiç mi hiç hoşlanmadığını bir şekilde biliyordu.

“Bugün Orihara-kun’u sarhoş etmek var Simon-san” diye neşeyle cıvıldadı Shinra. “En ağır şeyleri getir bize.”

“Bir Rus’a sorabileceğin en tehlikeli şeyi sormuş oldun böylece.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo kendi kendisine. Izaya ellerini masanın çarparak Shinra’ya eğildi.

“Yeni parlak fikrin bu mu yani? Neden arkadaş olduğumuzu bir kez daha söyler misin?”

“Çünkü senin başka arkadaşın yoktu.” dedi Shinra ifadesini değiştirmeden. “Çünkü ben zorladım seni. Celty’ye arkadaş edineceğime söz vermiştim. Hadi, iç şimdi.” Masadan rastgele bir bardağı seçerek Izaya’ya uzattı. “Kimyasallara karşı en güçlü silah, yeni kimyasallardır!”

“Doktor lisansını kasaptan mı aldın?” dedi Shizuo. Shinra omuz silkti.

“Lisansım yok ki.”

“Harika.” diye homurdandı Izaya. “İşe yarayacağına dair fikri nereden aldın peki? Celty’nin şu an yanımızda olmamasının senin bu aptalca fikrinle ile bir alakası var mı?”

“Celty teslimata gitti. Onun işi bu. Ve özel doktorun olarak benim işim de senin beden ve akıl sağlığının iyi olduğundan emin olmak.”

“Şimdiye dek bunda harika bir iş başarıyorsun.” dedi Shizuo keyifle sırıtarak. Izaya’nın gözleri ikisi arasında gidip geldikten sonra kaşlarını çatarak tekrar bardağa baktı.

“Şu anda beynini dürttüğümüz de söylenebilir. Elimde olsa beynini açarak gerçek aletlerle yapmak isterdim tabii ki de ama…” Shinra’nın gözleri kısa bir an ikisini de korkutacak şekilde parladı. “Bu _şimdilik_ benim de işime gelmeyeceğinden elimizdeki yöntemlerle yetinelim, ne dersin?”

“Sikeyim.” diye mırıldandı Izaya kaşlarını çatarak. Bardağın içindeki sıvı burnunun ucuyla kokladıktan sonra gözlerini kapatarak kafasına dikti.

“Böyle içildiğine emin değilim.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya bardağı geri indirdiğinde suratı ağzındaki kötü tattan dolayı buruşmuştu.

“Ee?” dedi ağzının kenarını silerek. “Şimdi ne olacak?” Shinra gözlüklerini düzelterek gülümsedi.

“Bugün her şey benden. Shizuo, sen içmeyecek misin?”

“Üçümüz de sarhoş olursak arsızlık yaptığınızda kıçlarınızı tekmeleyecek biri olmaz.” diyerek reddetti onun teklifini Shizuo.

“Midem bulanıyor.” diye mırıldandı Izaya. Shinra ona başka bir bardak uzattı.

Izaya’nın sarhoş olması fazla uzun sürmedi. Çok geçmeden suratına Shizuo’nun nefret ettiği sırıtışı yayılmıştı bile.

“Hey, Shizu-chan~” dedi elini çenesine yaslayarak. “Kediler konusunda haklıymışsın. Ben köpeklerden nefret ederim ama kediler öyle olmayabilir.” Parmaklarını tişörtünün -Shizuo’nun tişörtünün- üzerindeki yumuşak tüylerin üzerinde gezdirdikten sonra başını masaya yasladı.

“Hayır, hayır!” Shinra ellerini ona uzatarak itiraz etti. “Şimdi uyuyamazsın.”

“Kapa çeneni Shinra, günlerdir ne kadar az uyuduğum hakkında bir fikrin var mı?” Konuşurken dili dolandığından kelimeler peltek peltek çıkıyordu.

“Sen zaten hep az uyumaz mısın?” Shinra hafifçe duraksadıktan sonra heyecanla ona baktı. “Hatırlıyor musun?”

“Neyi?” diye sordu Izaya başını kaldırarak. Shinra avuç içiyle alnını ovaladı.

“Artık neyi hatırlamadığını bile hatırlamıyor.” dedi Shizuo. Elini destek olmak istercesine Shinra’nın omzuna koydu.

“Kediler bu kadar sevimli olmasına rağmen Shizu-chan tam bir köpeğe benziyor.”

“Tamam, henüz pes edemeyiz. Orihara-kun, bunu denemeye ne dersin?” Shinra bırak adını, içilebilir olup olmadığını bile bilmediği bir içeceği Izaya’ya uzattı. Izaya bu sefer itiraz etmedi. _Umarım Simon alkol zehirlenmesine ilk yardım yapmayı biliyordur_ , diye düşündü Shizuo. Ancak kuzgun daha bardağı yarılamamışken bir bipleme sesinin ardından Shinra telefonunu çıkararak ayağa kalktı.

“Dünkü hastamın sonuçları gelmiş." dedi onlara. "Shizuo, geri kalanıyla sen ilgilenebilirsin değil mi?”

“Gitmişken Izaya’yı evine götür o zaman.”

“Daha işe yarayıp yaramadığını öğrenmedik bile. Ona şunları da içir, belki üçüncü bir gözü çıkar.”

“Bana yaralarıma yapıştırıcı sürebileceğimi öneren sen miydin Shinra?”

“Hangi marka? Faber Castell mi?”

Shizuo iç geçirerek arka cebinden sigara kutusunu çıkardı.

“Hesabı çıkmadan öderim.” dedi Shinra. “Rahat olun. Bakarsın Izaya hafızasını geri kazanır, böylece sen de onu istediğin gibi öldürebilirsin.”

“Shinra?”

“Bu sefer ne var Shizuo-kun?”

“Izaya ile beni bilerek bir arada tutmaya çalışıyor falan değilsin, değil mi?”

“Neden böyle bir şey yapayım ki?”

“Bilmem… İkimizin can dostu olması en büyük hayalin olduğundan belki de?”

“Benim en büyük hayalim Celty ile evlenebilmek. Ancak merak etme Shizuo, ikinizin yakın arkadaş olması ihtimalinden aylar önce umudumu kestim.”

“Ben de öyle umuyorum.” diye homurdandı Shizuo.

“Izaya’nın evindeki patlamayı öğrendiğimden beri aklımda bu vardı. Sen olmadan oradan sağ çıkamazdı.”

“Evet, en büyük pişmanlığım.”

“Dalga geçmenin sırası değil şimdi Shizuo!” Shinra ona eğilerek suratına yaklaştı. “Eğer birileri Izaya’nın canına kastettiyse bunu tekrar yapmaması imkânsız değil. Şu anda Izaya’yı en iyi koruyabilecek kişi sensin.”

“Neden Izaya’yı korumak isteyeyim ki Shinra?”

“Biliyorum Shizuo, ama bir de şöyle düşün, kullanan kişinin hafızasının kaybetmesine sebep olan bir ilaç… Bunu elinde bulunduran kişinin veya kişilerin kim olduğunu merak etmiyor musun? Veya Izaya’nın bunu nasıl ele geçirdiğini? Veya başka kimlerin üzerinde kullanmayı planladıklarını?” Shizuo huzursuzca kaşlarını çattı. Shinra doğru noktaya parmak basmıştı.

O çıktıktan sonra arkasına yaslanarak Izaya’nın bardaklarla oynamasını izlemeye başladı. Izaya’nın bir içki daha içmemesine dikkat etse iyi olacaktı. Bu esnada sigarasını tüttürüyor ve farkında olmadan Shinra ile aralarında geçen konuşmayı kafasında tekrar sarıyordu. Böyle bir ilacın Ikebukuro’da dolaşması tehlikeliydi. Belki de Izaya bunu araştırırken ilaçla karşı karşıya gelmişti. Sonuçta nerede garip bir olay olsa orada Izaya olurdu. Ancak kontrol manyağı ve ehlikeyif Izaya’yı hafızasını kaybetmek gibi bir riski alırken hayal edemiyordu. Bir planı olmalıydı, muhtemelen Shizuo'nun hoşuna gitmeyecek bir plandı.

Sigarasından derin bir nefes çekti. Shinra ikisinin arkadaş olmasından umudunu kestiğini söylemiş olsa bile çoğu zaman aptal görünen doktor istediği zaman mükemmel bir yalancıya dönüşebiliyordu, bu da Shizuo’nun istediği zaman ona güvenebilmesini zorlaştırıyordu. Aylar önce demişti. Shizuo neden özellikle böyle belirli bir tarih kullandığını merak ederken buldu kendisini. Izaya ile aylar önce aralarında geçen belli başlı bir şeyi –kavga ederken birisi ağır yaralandığı için hastanelik olmuş olabilirdi mesela. Veya birbirlerine olan nefretlerini Shinra’nın karşısında gösterirken aşırıya kaçmış olabilirlerdi- ama aklına hiçbir şey gelmedi. Geçmiş birkaç ayı da her zamanki gibiydi işte. Hafta içleri senpaisi Tom ile birlikte Ikebukuro’yu turlamış, Izaya ile karşılaştığında da bir süre onu şehirde kovalamış ama ikisi de Shinra’nın dikkatini çekecek bir şey yapmamışlardı. En azından Shizuo’nun bildiği kadarıyla.

 “Shizu-chan, sıkıldım.” Bir süredir Izaya’yı izleyip de aslında onu hiç görmediğini fark ederek dikkatini toparlamaya çalıştı. Işığın altında daha koyu gözüken kırmızı gözler beklentiyle ona bakıyordu.

“Bana ne.” dedi sigarasından derin bir nefes çekmeden önce. Izaya yanağını şişirerek geriye yaslandı. Ardından tekrar doğrularak Shizuo’ya yaklaştı.

“Shizu-chan, ben de deneyebilir miyim?”

“Sigarayı mı? Hayır.”

“Shizu-chan, sana şarkı söylememi ister misin?

“Kalsın.”

Şarkının melodisi Izaya’nın dudaklarından dökülmeye başladığında Shizuo sırtından aşağı ince bir titremenin indiğini hissetti.

“Izaya, bu ney?” Izaya şarkıyı yarıda keserek kıkırdadı.

“Beğenmedin mi?”

“Bilmiyorum.” dedi Shizuo dürüstçe. Izaya masanın diğer tarafına geçerek ona yaklaştı ve kaldığı yerden söylemeye devam etti. Sadece Shizuo’nun duyabileceği alçak bir ses tonuyla söylüyordu. Bunun için de kulağına iyice yaklaşmıştı. Beğenmek veya beğenmemek bir yana, Shizuo’nun tek hissettiği mide burulmasıydı.

“Artık durabilirsin.” dedi ona. Izaya durmadı. Ellerinden destek alarak Shizuo’nun suratına biraz daha yaklaştı ve son kelimeleri Shizuo’nun kulağına heceleyerek şarkıyı bitirdi.

“Şimdi beğendin mi?” diye sordu Shizuo’nun yüzüne bakmak için geri çekilerek.

“Beğenmedim.” dedi Shizuo. Elini saçlarının arasından geçirerek çevresine bakındı. “Kalkalım artık.”

“Ben burada kalmak istiyorum.” dedi Izaya dudak bükerek.

“O zaman kalabilirsin, ben gidiyorum.” Tehdidine karşılık Izaya gözlerini ona dikince o da kendi gözlerini kaçırmadı. Bir süre o şekilde birbirlerini denediler.

“Sanırım kusacağım.” diye mırıldandı Izaya en sonunda.

“Kusarsan seni Șincuku’ya yumruklarım. Uyumak istediğini söylememiş miydin? Gidelim, ben de uyumak istiyorum.”

“Uykum yok artık.”

“Uyumak zorundasın, lanet olası kıçına ben bakmak istemiyorum.” Izaya’nın kolundan tutarak onu ayağa kaldırdı.

“Kıçıma senin bakman beni rahatsız etmezdi aslında.” Shizuo duraksayarak ona bakınca sırıttı. “Nereye gidiyoruz?”

Shizuo bıkkınca Izaya’nın suratını izledi.

“Eve tabii ki de.” dedi ona. “Benim evime.” diye düzeltti hemen ardından. Hoşuna gitmese de Shinra haklıydı. En azından hafızasını kazanana kadar veya hafıza kaybına sebep olan ilaçla ilgili elle tutulabilir bir bilgi alana adar Izaya’yı gözünün önünde tutsa iyi olacaktı. Kuzgun somurtarak Shizuo’nun onu çıkışa kadar sürüklemesine izin verdi. Dışarı çıktıklarında serin hava ikiliyi titreterek Izaya’nın birazcık kendisine gelmesini sağladı.

“Shizu-chan, bana ceketini vermeyecek misin?”

“Ceketim yok, şimdi kapa çeneni.” Gündüze nazaran çok daha boş olan sokaklarda yürümeye başladılar. Izaya hafifçe sendeliyordu. Shizuo kolundan tutmasa yürüyemeyecekti muhtemelen. Genç adam kolunu fazla sıkmış olabileceğinden endişelenerek elini biraz gevşetti.

“Shizu-chan…” Izaya yürümeyi kesince başını çevirerek ona baktı.

“Ne var pire?” Izaya başını eğip bir süre ayakkabılarını izledikten sonra Shizuo’ya bakarak gülümsedi.

“Shizu-chan körlerin dünyasında gören tek kadınla ilgili hikâyeyi biliyor mu?”

“Ne alaka şimdi?” Izaya ilgisiz cevabından çekinmeden heyecanla anlatmaya başladı.

“Dinle bak, herkesin kör olduğu bir dünyada görebilen tek bir kadın varmış. Kadın bu acayipliğini fark edip başkalarına anlatmaya kalkıştığında insanlar başta ciddiye almamış tabii ki de onu. Kadın renkleri anlatmaya çalışmış, uzaklardaki dağlardan bahsetmiş, rüzgârın yaprakları nasıl uçurduğunu betimlemiş. Ama daha önce hiç görmemiş insan için, hele de görmek istemiyorsa, bunların hiçbir anlamı olmaz. Bir süre kadını yalancılıkla ve delilikle suçlamışlar ama sonra herkes ilgisini kaybetmiş, kadını benimsemişler elbet. Hâlâ ondan çekiniyor, aşağı görüyor ve hatta korkuyor olsalar bile kadın içlerinde yaşamaya devam etmiş.

“Zaman geçtikçe kadın da suskunlaşıp çevresindeki insanların yaşam tarzını benimsemeye başlamış zaten. Bir baston almış kendisine, gökyüzüne bakmayı kesmiş. Hatta zaman zaman gözlerini kapatmayı denemiş ama karanlık bir süre sonra o kadar sıkıcı geliyormuş ki dayanamayıp açıveriyormuş.

“Ama kadın için en zor olan bunlardan hiçbiri değilmiş. Onun için en zor olan insanların suratlarını görmekmiş. Nedenini tahmin edebilir misin? Burası en güzel kısım aslında. Herkesin kör olduğu bu dünyada kimse suratlarını saklama ihtiyacı duymuyormuş da ondan! Mutluluğu, merakı, zevki, acıyı, yalnızlığı, çaresizliği, korkuyu…” Konuşurken her bir kelime ağzından fısıltıyla çıkmaya başladı. Shizuo’nun suratına yaklaşmak için parmak uçlarına çıktı. Bu esnada dengesini sağlamak için barmenin gömleğine tutunmuştu. Shizuo bunu fark ettiyse bile ya görmezden geldi ya da Izaya’nın gözlerindeki parıltılar karşısında hiçbir şey diyemezken buldu kendisini.

“Kadın bu duyguların insanların suratında çizdikleri çizgileri gördükçe çıldıracakmış gibi hissetmeye başlamış. _Bu şekilde yaşayamam_ , diye düşünüyormuş. _Bu şehirde bana yer yok! Ben bir hatayım. Yok olursam her şey daha güzel olacak_ , gibisinden şeyler işte. Bir gün şehrin içindeki nehrin kenarında yürürken suya baktığında kendi suratını görmüş.” Izaya Shizuo’ya kocaman gülümseyerek birkaç adım geriye attı.

“Bu kadar mıydı?” diye sordu Shizuo o sessizleşince. Izaya başını iki yana salladı. “Kendisini nehre atmış. Kendi duygularının aldığı şekli görmek bardağı taşıran damla olmuş herhalde.” Ellerini ensesinde birleştirerek yürümeye başladı. Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra Shizuo da peşinden gitti.

“Pek iç açıcı bir hikâyeymiş.” diye mırıldandı.

“Kendini iyi hisset diye anlatmadım, bir anlamı yoktu. Öylece aklıma geldi sadece.”

“Aklından sadece gereksiz şeyler geçiyor.” dedi Shizuo dudak bükerek. Ama ardından gökyüzünü görme isteği usulca damarlarını dolduruverdi. Başını kaldırınca binaların arasında duran lacivert tavandan başka bir şey göremedi. “İntihar gibi kesin bir sona kaçarak korkaklık etmiş.” dedi kısık bir sesle. Izaya kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı.

“İntihar etmeye karar veren bir insanın bu süreçte yaşadığı baskıyı görmezden gelmek tam da Shizu-chanlık bir düşünce. Yoksa aklına daha iyi bir fikir mi geldi?”

“Cık,” Shizuo yumruklarını sıktı. “tabii ki de ne zaman sinirlerimi bozan bir surat görsem hemen dağıtırdım.” Izaya hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“Sen olsan öyle yapardın tabii.”

“Daha iyi bir fikrin varsa sen söyle.” diye çıkıştı Shizuo. Izaya başparmağını alt dudağına götürerek gözlerini aynı gökyüzüne çevirdi.

“Bir şey yapmam gerekiyor mu? Bence insanlar içlerinde kopan fırtınalarla çok güzeller.” Izaya başını çevirip ona baktığında Shizuo kuzgunun suratında ona çok tanıdık hissettiren gülümsemeyi gördü. “Ne hissediyorsa hemen ona göre şekil alan apaçık suratlar! Kadın körlerin içinde gören tek kişi olmasına rağmen böylesi bir manzaranın sadece kendisine sunulduğunu görememiş.” Heyecanla ellerini gökyüzüne kaldırdı.

“İnsanlar hayran olunası varlıklar. Kendilerine olan güvenleri, egoları, çokbilmiş konuşmaları, yarın ölmeyecekmiş gibi yaşamaları, yalanları, kayıpları, pişmanlıkları, en büyük acıları ertesi gün unutabilmeleri, varlıklarına olan inatçı körlükleri!” Konuşurken dengesizce çevresinde dönmeye başlamıştı. Shizuo şaşırarak birkaç adım geriye attı. “Shizu-chan, sence de insanlar göz kamaştırıcı değil mi?” Izaya nefes nefese ona baktı.

Shizuo Izaya’nın suratının aldığı şekli izlerken beynindeki tüm hücreler paydos etmiş gibi hissetti.

“Kendinin de insan olduğunu unutuyorsun.” dedi en sonunda. Izaya kelimeler bir anlama sahip değilmiş gibi gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı.

Shizuo’nun yaşadığı apartmana varana kadar başka tek kelime etmediler. Dairenin önüne vardıklarında Shizuo ceplerini karıştırarak anahtarlarını aramaya başladı.

Izaya’nın kafasını sırtında hissedince duraksadı.

“Burada uyuyamazsın.” dedi ona.

“Shizu-chan’ı hiç mi hiç anlamıyorum.” diye mırıldandı Izaya.

“Çok güzel. Şimdi kaldır başını, bir de seni içeri kadar sürüklemek istemiyorum.”

“Shizu-chan’ın sırtı sandığımdan daha yumuşak. Hep bunu yapmak istemiştim. Kaldırmayacağım.” Kollarını kaldırarak Shizuo’nun beline sardı.

“Pire,” diye yorgunca nefes verdi Shizuo. “daha önce kapı önünde uyuyakaldığım olmuştu ve emin ol sabah daha uyanmadan bundan pişman oluyorsun.” En sonunda anahtarlarını bularak kapıyı açtı. “Hadi, bırak artık beni.”

Izaya başını iyice gömerek iki yana salladı.

Tekrardan iç geçiren Shizuo Izaya’yı da sürükleyerek içeri girdi. En azından Izaya ayaklarını sürüyerek onu takip ediyordu. Onun için hazırladığı kanepeye varınca çoktan uyuklamaya başlayan Izaya’nın kollarını nazikçe çözdü. _Kanepenin üzerine atsam yeter herhalde_ , diye düşündü Izaya’ya bakarak. Bir de ayakkabılarını çıkarması gerekecekti.

“Shizu-chan.” diye mırıldandı Izaya Shizuo onu kanepeye yatırırken. Barmen başını çevirip ona baktığında Izaya’nın gözlerinin aralık olduğunu gördü. Kuzgun eliyle ona yaklaşmasını işaret ettiğinde Shizuo kaşlarını çatsa da dediği gibi yaptı.

“Sana bir sır vereceğim.” diye fısıldadı Izaya kulağına. “Körler dünyasında aslında kimse kör değil, sadece görmeyi bilmiyorlar.” Shizuo kendisini geri çekerek Izaya’ya baktı. Ama kuzgun çoktan uyumuştu bile.

“İyi geceler pire.” diye homurdandı kendi kendisine konuştuğunu bilse bile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Bu bölümün nasıl bir bölüm olduğuyla ilgili hiçbir fikrim yok. Ortaya güzel bir şey de çıkmış olabilir, tamamen saçmalamış da olabilirim.  
> Ehe.  
> Lütfen eleştirilerinizi ve fikirlerinizi paylaşmaktan çekinmeyin. Önceki bölümlerde gözüme çarpan kurgu hatalarını nasıl düzeltebileceğim hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok, ama sayenizde dışarıdan bakabilme şansı ediniyorum.  
> Uh-uh, ayrıca, birinci bölümü tekrar elden geçirdim, konuya eklediğim veya çıkardığım bir şey olmadı ama vaktiniz varsa veya canınız sıkılıyorsa bir bakabilirsiniz, başta sadece üç-beş değişiklik yapacaktım ama sonra bütün bölümü baştan yazarken buldum kendimi. Dediğim gibi, senaryoda herhangi bir değişiklik olmadı, gönül rahatlığıyla görmezden gelebilirsiniz yani.  
> Eh, bu kadar. O zaman...  
> İyi günler dilerim efendim.  
> 


	5. Bir yerlerde bir telefon çalar ve birisi bir arkadaş edinir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allah bu bölümün belasını versin.  
> Ya da vermesin, kıyamam.  
> Buyurunuz efendim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

Heiwajima Shizuo şiddetten nefret ederdi.

Şiddet ile yan yana ne kadar sık gündeme geldiği düşünülürse ironikti belki, ama nefret ederdi işte.

Çocukken aptalca bir kavga yüzünden kendisini erkek kardeşine buzdolabı fırlatmak üzereyken bulduğu andan beri şiddet geri dönülmez bir şekilde hayatının bir parçası olmuştu.

Shizuo o günden itibaren kardeşiyle kavga etmekten, anne ve babası karşısında öfkelenmekten, yeni ortamlara girip insanlarla tanışmaktan kaçınmıştı.

Çünkü içindeki canavarın ortaya çıkıp sevdiklerine zarar vereceği düşüncesinden ödü patlar olmuştu.

Çünkü sevdikleri karşısında o canavara dönüşmekten ödü patlar olmuştu.

Ancak ne kadar koşarsa koşsun insan kendisinden kaçamazdı, canavar lanetli bir ruh gibi gittiği her yere onu takip etmeye devam etti.

Shizuo farkına bile varamadan canavar ipleri ele geçirivermişti.

Ortaokul yıllarında tanıştığı üst sınıfı sayesinde hayatının bir dönemi diğerlerine kıyasla çok daha huzurlu geçti, Shizuo biraz olsun rahatlayabilmenin ve korkularından uzaklaşabilmenin tadını çıkardı.

Ancak liseye başladığında o adam –Orihara Izaya ile tanıştığı günden itibaren hayatı eskisinden çok daha berbat bir şeye –cehenneme döndü.

Bu yüzden Shizuo da Izaya’yı cehenneme göndermeye karar verdi.

Shizuo’nun aksine- Izaya’nın korkuları yok gibiydi, zeki ve atılgandı. İnsanların duygularına zerre önem vermemesine rağmen onları rahatlıkla çevresinde toplayabiliyor, canı sıkıldığında ufacık bir vicdan muhasebesi yapmadan birini veya ikisini ateşe atabiliyordu. Onun kaybetmekten, zarar vermekten çekindiği şeyler yoktu, korumaya çalıştığı bağları yoktu. O özgürdü.

Izaya Shizuo’nun olamadığı her şeydi.

Izaya Shizuo’nun asla dönüşmek istemediği şeydi.

Eğer Izaya bu kadar çürümüş bir ruha sahip olmasaydı veya çok farklı durumlarda tanışsalardı Shizuo biliyordu ki Shinra’nın liseden beri savunduğu gibi sıkı fıkı dostlar olabilirlerdi. Şayet Izaya kadın olsaydı ona ilgi duyabilirdi bile. Bozuk kişiliğine rağmen Izaya Shizuo’nun derisinin altında kaynayan güçten korkmayan, hatta belli bir noktaya kadar ona hayran olan sayılı kişilerden biriydi.

Ancak Shizuo aynı zamanda biliyordu ki Izaya yaşadığı sürece ona asla huzur bulma şansı vermeyecekti. Shizuo’nun tek istediği biraz huzurdu, bu yüzden Izaya’nın bu dünyadan yok olması onun için tek çıkar yoldu.

*

“Shizu-chan… çok parlak…” Izaya üzerindeki battaniyeyi başına kadar çekerek ışığı engellemeye çalıştı. Ama bu sefer de çok sıcak olmuştu. Tek kolunu uzatarak havanın girmesi için ufak bir delik açtı. Shizuo’nun mutfaktan gelen tıkırtılarını duyabiliyordu. Zihni uyku ile uyanıklık arasındaki köprüde dans ederken _bu şekilde sonsuza dek uyusam ne güzel olurdu_ , diye düşündü dizlerini karnına çekip cenin pozisyonu alarak. Ancak çok geçmeden dev gibi bir Shizuo attığı her adımda yerleri titretip, yolunun üzerindeki binaları ve gökdelenleri çöp çubuklar gibi bükerek ona yaklaştı ve başının üzerindeki gökyüzünü merhametsizce çekip aldı.

“Shizu-chan, battaniye…” İnleyerek elini uzattı ama yakaladığı tek şey boşluk olunca gözlerini aralamak zorunda kaldı. Shizuo suratında yargılayıcı bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. İki elinde de bir kupa vardı. Battaniyeyi aradı ama artık çok uzaklarda gibiydi. Kupalardan biri ona yaklaştı.

“İç şunu.” dedi Shizuo kısaca. Izaya bardağın içindeki sıvıya bakmak için başını kaldırmak istediğinde mide bulantısı ve baş dönmesi zihnini ele geçirdi. Kendini zorlayarak en azından oturma pozisyonuna gelmeye çalıştı.

“Bu nedir?” diye sordu bardağın içindeki beyazımsı sıvıyı görebilmeyi başardığında. Shizuo kendi bardağından bir yudum aldıktan sonra keyifle dilini şaklattı.

“Ballı muzlu süt.” dedi ona. “Veya kısaca mucize iksir de diyebilirsin.

“Ben süt sevmem. Zaten midem de bulanıyor.”

“Sessiz ol, duygularını inciteceksin.

“Mucize iksirin mi?”

“Sütün faydalarını bilseydin böyle demezdin.”

“Kemikleri sağlamlaştırır ve kemik erimesine karşı yardımcı olur, enfeksiyonlara karşı vücuda direnç verir, cildin yıpranmasını ve yaşlanmasını engeller, beynin ihtiyacı olan–”

“Anladım, durabilirsin.” İç geçirerek Izaya’nın bardağını sehpaya bıraktı. “Sütün faydalarını bilmene rağmen telefon şifreni bilmekten acizsin –eyvah, geç kalıyorum.” Bardağı kafasına dikerek içindekini tek seferde bitirdikten sonra onu da masaya bırakıp aceleyle salondan çıktı. “Ben gelene kadar bitir onu Izaya, eminim kendini daha iyi hissedeceksin.” diye seslendi bu esnada.

Izaya kafasını geriye atarak bir süre Shizuo’nun her yudumda oynayan âdem elmasını düşündü. Mükemmel bir âdem elmasıydı. Eski Yunan’ın başarılı heykeltıraşlarını elinden çıkmış bir heykelinki gibiydi. Başını eski pozisyonuna getirerek huysuzca nefes verdi. Bu esnada gözleri sehpadaki bardaklara takılmıştı. Hoş bir tona sahip kahverengi kupa ve kulpunun altında ufacık bir kedi duran beyaz kupa. Izaya beyaz kupaya bakarak kaşlarını çattı. Shizuo’nun kedilerle olan derdi neydi? Ayrıca beyaz kupayı o kullanmış, Izaya’ya da hiçbir çekiciliği olmayan kahverengi kupayı bırakmıştı. Sütün tadına bakmak için elini kahverengi bardağa uzattı.

 _Çok şekerli_ , diye düşündü ilk yudumun ardından. _Akşamdan kalma birine kahve getirilir, süt ne alaka?_ Yine de yudumlamaya devam etti. Bu esnada gözlerini beyaz kupada oyalandırıyordu, kulpun altındaki ufak kedinin gülümsemesinde dünyanın bütün sırlarını içinde barındırıyormuşçasına bir hava vardı. Kupaya dokunmak için büyük bir istek duydu. Ama aynı zamanda bütün hücreleri kupaya dokunmaktan özellikle kaçınıyormuş gibi hissetti. Kötü bir şey yapmıyordu, basit bir bardaktı. Ama bir türlü elini uzatabilecekmiş gibi hissetmiyordu.

 _Buraya_ , dedi kulpun altındaki kedi. Gülümsemesi genişledi, genişledi ve en sonunda Izaya’nın tüm dünyasını ele geçirdi.

Pes ederek elini kupaya uzattı.

“Izaya, ben çıkıyorum. Bazılarımız hâlâ faturalarını ödemek için para kazanmak zorunda.” Shizuo yere düşüp parçalara ayrılan bardağa ifadesizce baktıktan sonra gözlerini Izaya’ya çevirdi.

“İsteyerek olmadı.” diye mırıldandı Izaya aceleyle. “Üzgünüm.” Shizuo kaşlarını çatarak ağzını açtı ama bir süre kendisiyle çelişiyormuş gibi sesler çıkardıktan sonra hiçbir şey demeden geri kapattı.

“O bardağı seviyordum.” dedi en sonunda sakince.

“Sana yenisini alırım.” Shizuo’dan beklediği tepkiyi almadığı için rahatlamıştı. İç geçiren Shizuo süs aynasının önüne geçerek papyonunu bağlamaya başladı.

“Umarım akşama kadar tek başına hayatta kalabilirsin. Orayı topla ve evime görünce yumruklamak isteyeceğim tipler çağırma.” Düşünürcesine dudak büktükten sonra papyonunu söküp tekrar bağlamaya başladı.

“Emredersiniz.”

“Ve _sakın_ eşyalarımı karıştırma.”

“Yoksa Shizu-chan’ın benden saklamak istediği şeyler mi var?” diye sordu Izaya cilveli bir sesle. Shizuo gözünün kenarıyla ona baktıktan sonra dikkatini tekrardan papyonuna verdi.

“Hayır.” dedi keskin bir sesle. “Pis ellerinin eşyalarıma değmesini istemiyorum o kadar.” Papyonunun duruşundan memnun olunca ayakkabılarını almak için kapıya yürüdü.

“Shizu-chan hiç…–endişelenmesin.” dedi Izaya omuzlarını esnetirken. “Ben bütün gün uslu uslu burada oturup kitap falan okuyacağım.” Aralarına duvar girmiş olsa da ikisi de başlarını uygun açılarda eğdiklerinde birbirlerini görebiliyorlardı.

“Endişelenmem için gereken her şeyi söyledin.” diye homurdandı ona Shizuo. Izaya ona gülümseyince bıkkınca omuzlarını düşürdü. “Sadece başını belaya sokma.” Bir an duraksadıktan sonra tek ayağında ayakkabıyla doğrularak salona sıçramaya başladı.

“Shizu-chan, çocukça davranacak yaşı geçtin artık. Biliyorum zor olacak ama bu tarz hareketleri bırakmalısın artık.”

“Kapa çeneni.” Ev telefonunun yanına vardığında ahizeyi kaldırmadan birkaç tuşa bastı. “Numaramı kısayola aldım. Bir şey olursa ararsın.”

“Oh, o telefon gerçekten çalışıyor mu? Antikacıya satarsan paraya para demeyeceğine eminim.”

“Senin son moda telefonundan daha çok işine yarayacağı kesin.” Izaya’nın ilgili gözleri altında tekrardan tek ayağı üzerinde kapıya sıçradı. “Sadece _önemli bir şey olursa_ ara, anladın mı? Gün boyu sen tarafından taciz edileyim diye vermiyorum numaramı.”

“O kadar da işsiz değilim Shizu-chan. Neden böyle bir şey yapayım ki… –yaptım mı?” Shizuo çıkıp kapıyı arkasından kapattığı için sorusuna cevap alamadı.

Dudak bükerek Shizuo’nun uzaklaşan ayak seslerini dinledi. Gittikçe uzaklaşan, hızlı olmasına rağmen şaşırtıcı bir biçimde yumuşak adımlar… Sütünden bir yudum daha aldıktan sonra dizlerini kendisine çekip kupayı üzerine koydu. Tadı yer yudumda daha az kötüleşiyor gibiydi. Shizuo ona karşı çoğu zaman bir mağara adamına benzese de konu mutfak olduğunda yetenekli olabilirdi. Dizlerinin üzerindeki bardağın dengesini bozmamaya özen göstererek ellerini kaldırdı.

Acaba ben neyde yetenekliyim?

Ya da, bir yeteneğim var mı?

Bıçak fırlatmakta yetenekliydi, bilgi simsarı denen işi yaptığına göre bilgi toplamada da yetenekli olmalıydı.

Ama bunların gerçek dünyada ne işe yarayacağını bilmiyordu. Kendini daha iyi anlayabilmeyi diledi, bu sayede kendisi gibi davranabilirdi. Bu şekilde yaptığı her hareketin boşluğa düştüğünü hissediyordu. Shizuo da pek yardımcı oluyor sayılmazdı.

Shizuo’nun ondan nefret ettiğini bilmeyen yok gibiydi. Ancak daha da ilginç olan, herkesin onun da Shizuo’dan nefret ettiğini düşünmesiydi. Izaya bu durum karşısında hem şaşırmış hem de şüpheye düşmüştü.

Somurtarak bacaklarını koltuktan sarkıttı. Yerdeki seramik parçalarının arasında kedinin üç parçaya ayrılmış bedeni yatıyordu. Dudaklarında hâlâ sırlarla dolu gülümsemesi vardı.

_Paramparçayken bile nasıl gülümseyebiliyorsun?_

Ama bir resmi dondurmaktan kolayı yoktu. Bu yüzden gülümsüyordu. Çok daha anlamlı, çok daha gizemli bir şekilde. Izaya kediye uzun uzun baktıktan sonra gözlerini başka bir yöne çevirdi. _Harika_ , diye düşündü kaşlarını çatarak. _Şimdi de bir resimle göz kontağı kurmaktan kaçınıyorum._

Bardağını tekrar dudaklarına götürdüğünde içindeki sıvı çoktan bitmişti. Kırıklara basmamaya çalışarak ayağa kalkıp basit hareketlerle vücudunu esnetti. Mucize iksir sayesinde miydi bilmiyordu ama kendisini daha iyi hissetmeye başlamıştı. En azından mide bulantısı ve her nefes aldığında boğazını baskılayan kusma hissi hafiflemişti. _Umarım dün gece Shizu-chan’nın yanında utanç verici bir şey yapmamışımdır_ , diye düşündü. Dün geceyle ilgili hatırladığı tek şey kör bir kadının onlara balık uzatmasıydı.

Banyoya gitti. Soğuk suyun gelmesini beklerken mesanesini boşaltmak istemişti ama o kadar uzun işedi ki su buz gibi oldu. Duştan çıktığında kafasındaki duman bulutundan neredeyse kurtulmuştu. Shizuo’nun çamaşır makinesinde yıkadığı kıyafetlerinin kuruyup kurumadığını gözden geçirdikten sonra üzerine geçirmeye başladı. Hırkasının tüyleri eskisi gibi yumuşacık olmuştu. Son iki günde o olmadan sık sık üşümüştü, bu yüzden hırkasını kollarından geçirince yumuşacık bir yatağa girermiş gibi hissetti. Bacaklarına tam oturan pantolonunu giydikten sonra kedicikli süveterin kalmasına karar verdi.

*

Saatler sonra Ikebukuro’da gece hayatının en yoğun yaşandığı bölgeyi turlarken _‘Keşke kedicikli tişörtü değiştirseydim.’_ diye düşünüyordu. Hırkasının önünü ilikleyip ellerini ceplerine yerleştirdi. Bir süredir kafasını meşgul eden Bohemian Rhapsody’yi biraz araştırmaya karar vermiş, edindiği bilgiler de onu bu bölgeye getirmişti. Yalnızca Kadota’dan duyması değildi onu bu uyuşturucuyu araştırmaya iten sebep. Evi ve içindekiler patlamayla birlikte yok olmadan dakikalar önce bu adı masasındaki açık bir dosyanın üzerinde görmesi de oldukça etkili olmuştu. Görünüşe hafızasını kaybetmeden önce Bohemian Rhapsody’yi araştırıyordu.

Ve belki de bulmuştu.

Ama bunların hepsi bir teoriydi elbette. Kendisini uyuşturucu kullanma potansiyeli yüksek biri olarak hayal etmemişti. Bu yüzden araştırmaya başlamasındaki asıl amacı bu teoriyi çürütmekti.

Shizuo’nun bilgisayarını kullanarak -bilgisayarı da şifresizdi, ya bu adamın gizleyecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu ya da çevresindekilere fazla güveniyordu- kısa sürede Bohemian Rhapsody hakkında birkaç şey öğrenmişti. Bu bilgilerin çoğu dedikoduların dolandığı sosyal medya platformlarında sörf yaparak veya kurbanın yakını olduğunu iddia eden insanlarla bizzat yazışarak elde ettiği güvenilir kaynaklardan gelmeyen bilgilerdi. Ama kafasında uyuşturucu ile ilgili bir resim çizmesine yetmişti.

Bohemian Rhapsody birkaç hafta önce bir anda ortaya belirmesine rağmen kısa sürede popülerleşmiş ve en çok talep edilen yeraltı maddesi haline gelmişti.

Gerçek adı Bohemian Rhapsody değildi elbette, _magnoliopsida intravenöz_ diye çok uzun bilimsel bir adı vardı ama –belki de akılda kalıcılığı olmadığından sokaklara Bohemian Rhapsody diye yayılmıştı. Kimin üretiminden sorumlu olduğunu kimse bilmiyordu ama dağıtım için civardaki çeteler kullanılıyordu.

Yoksunluk belirtileri ilk kullanımdan bir süre sonra görülmeye başlıyordu. Ancak genele bakıldığında kullananda bağımlılık yapıp yapmayacağı daha çok ikinci kullanımdan sonra belli oluyordu.

Uzun süreli kullanımda beyin, karaciğer ve böbrek fonksiyonlarında aksama, damar zedelenmesi –yalnızca damardan alınabiliyordu, zehirlenme, bulantı, disosiyasyon gibi sorunlara sebep oluyordu.

Ancak asıl ilginç olan, Bohemian Rhapsody kullanan herkeste farklı bir etkiye sebep oluyordu. Bir insanda durduramadığı bir yeme isteği oluştururken başkasına saatlerce kahkaha attırabiliyordu. Muhtemelen sokaklarda bu kadar çabuk popülerleşmesinin sebebi de bu belirsizlik hissiydi.

Hayır, Shizuo’nun utanç verici fotoğraflarını veyahut gizli porno zulasını bulamamıştı.

Sokakları adımlayıp dükkân isimlerine baktıkça her şey ona çok daha tanıdık gelmeye başladı. Öyle ki artık rastgele seçtiğini düşündüğü yolların artık rastgele olup olmadığından emin değildi. Akşam saatleri gelmesine rağmen hava henüz aydınlık olduğundan orada burada karton altında yatan birkaç evsiz dışında sokaklar neredeyse bomboştu.

Önünden geçen bir dükkândan duyduğu yetmişler müziğinin kulaklarını çelmesiyle adımlarını yavaşlattı. Başını çevirip iki koca bina arasında sıkışmış ufak barı görmesiyle doğru yere geldiğini anlayıvermişti. İçeriden hafif bir cereyan beraberinde içki kokusunu getiriyordu. Dudaklarını memnuniyetsizce birbirine bastırdı. Ama içeri girmeme gibi bir şansı kalmamıştı.

Bar oldukça sakin renklere boyanmıştı. Dışarıda kısık bir sesle duyduğu Gloira Gaynor’un _I will survive_ ’ı şimdi daha güçlü olmasına rağmen kulağını rahatsız edecek kadar değildi. Gençlerin dağıtmaya gittiği ucuz bir yerden çok paydos eden orta yaşlı memurların biraz rahatlamak ve birkaç içki devirmek için takıldığı mekânlardan birine benziyordu. Sessiz adımlarla tezgâha yürüyüp uzun taburelerden birine oturduğunda barın arkasında gazete okuyan barmen ona ilgisiz bir bakış atıp gazetesine geri döndü.

“Kahve, şekersiz.” dedi ona. Barmen sessizce gazetesini katlayıp kahveyi hazırlamaya koyulduğunda Izaya da tek elini çenesine dayayarak barın içindeki insanları incelemeye başlamıştı. Yanı başında ilk içkisi olmadığı oldukça belli olan bir adam ve arka masalardan birinde karınlarını doyuran çift dışında bar tamamen boştu. Bu hareketsizliği paydos saatinin gelmemiş olmasına yordu. Yarım saat sonra muhtemelen burası ağzına kadar dolardı.

“Kahve, şekersiz.” dedi barmen bardağı önüne koyduğunda. Izaya bardağın içindeki yoğun sıvıyı gözüyle tarttıktan sonra başını gazetesini henüz açan barmene çevirdi.

“Bir şey arıyorum, sanırım bana yardımcı olabilirsiniz.” Barmen gazetesini indirerek Izaya’nın gülümseyen suratını dikkatlice inceledi.

“Oh, daha önce hiç bu kadar güzel bir şey içmemiştim.” diye heyecanla mırıldandı kuzgun kahvenin tadına baktığında. Yalan söylemiyordu, kahvenin tadı harikaydı.

“İki gün önce hariç.” dedi ona barmen. “O zaman da aynı şeyi söylemiştin.” Bir süre tezgâhın altında bir şeyleri karıştırdıktan sonra Izaya’nın önüne siyah bir telefon bırakınca kuzgun da merakla telefonu eline aldı. Çok da eski olmamasına rağmen çabuk eskitilmiş bir telefondu. Camı çatlaklarla ve üzeri çiziklerle doluydu. Açtığında şifreli olduğunu gördü, hayal kırıklığıyla dudaklarını büktü.

“Bunu o zaman burada unutmuştun. Kahve benden olsun, karşılığında sen de daha fazla soru sormadan git.” İki gün önce buraya gelmişti demek ki, barı gördüğünde bu kadar tanıdık gelmesinin ardındaki gizem de çözülmüş oluyordu.

“Ancak kesinlikle geri kazanmam gereken bir şey var” dedi Izaya. İpin ucunu şimdi bırakamazdı. “bu yüzden sorularıma cevap alamadan gidemem.” Suratına yarım bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. “Ayrıca ikinci bir kahveye de hayır demezdim.” Barmen kısa bir süre düşündükten sonra ocağın altını tekrar yaktı.

“Eğer o uyuşturucuyu arıyorsan sana yardımcı olamam.” dedi ona.

“Aslında tam olarak onu arıyorum.” Barmenin elleri kısa bir süre durduktan sonra işlemeye devam ettiler.

“Sizin gibi hayatı oyun sanan tipler yüzünden Bohemian Rhapsody tarzı şeyler bu sokaklarda yayılmaya başlıyor. Geçen sefer seninle gelen kıza da söyle, çok geç olmadan yardım alın.”

“Kullanmak için aramıyorum amcacığım, sakin ol –geçen seferki kız?”

“Otuz dört yaşındayım ben.” diye homurdandı barmen alınganlıkla.

“Geçen seferki kız da kim?”

“Bunu senin bilmen gerekmiyor mu?” Izaya derin bir nefes verdi, sabrının tükendiğini hissediyordu.

“Bak, uyuşturucu işine bulaşmayı ben de istemiyorum. Ama çoktan bulaşmış olabilirim ve çok geç olmadan bunu durdurmam gerekebilir. Senden tek istediğim bilgi, karşılığında sana borçlanmış olacağım.” Tanımadığı bir insana bu kadar bu kadar açık davranmak veya iyilik istemek hoşuna gitmiyordu ama barmenin ahlaki tarafına oynarsa daha hızlı bilgi edinebileceğini tahmin etmişti.

Haklıydı da.

Barmen Izaya’nın söylediklerini bir süre kafasında tarttıktan sonra “Genç bir kızdı.” diye söze başladı. “Lise üniforması –şu ünlü Raira Lisesinin formasıydı sanırım, işte o formadan giyiyordu.”

“Liselilere içki satmanın yasak olduğunu zannediyordum.”

“Satmadım zaten. Burası gece kulübü değil, senin gibi sadece kahve içen veya yemek yemeye gelen tipler de oluyor.” İkinci kahveyi Izaya’nın önüne bıraktı.

“Ne konuştuk peki? Hatırlıyor musun?”

“Müşterilerimi dinlemem ama başta seni pezevenk sandığım için gözüm üzerindeydi.”

“Ah, ne düşüncelisin.”

“Düşünceliliğim sayesinde bilgini alabileceksin. Kız sana birinin telefon numarasını veriyordu. Sonra bayağı meşguldüm, başka bir şey duymadım.”

“Numarayı hatırlıyor musun?”

“Nereden hatırlayayım kardeşim.”

“Tabii… Peki Bohemian Rhapsody’yi aradığımı nereden biliyorsun?”

“Sarı bandanalı çocuklardan biriyle dışarı çıktıktan sonra dönmediniz. O çocuğu tanıyorum, bu bölgenin uyuşturucu satışından o sorumluydu –hayır, artık burada değil.” dedi Izaya’nın ifadesindeki değişimden gelecek soruyu tahmin ederek. “Burada artık satış yapılmıyor.” diye ekledi üzerine basa basa.

“Madem uyuşturucudan bu kadar nefret ediyorsun, neden en başında satışına izin verdin ki?”

“Ben de işçiyim herhalde. İzinden döneli bir hafta oluyor.” Barmen eliyle yanağını kaşıdı. “Karım doğum yaptı da…”

“A-allah analı babalı büyütsün.” diye mırıldandı Izaya ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek. Barmenin gözünde müşteriden yakın dosta yükselişini tam olarak takip edememişti. Yanındaki adam bardaklardan birini yere düşürünce barmen onunla ilgilenmek için yanından ayrıldı. Izaya da çenesini avucuna kahvesini içmeye devam etti. Barmenin sarhoş adama eve gitmesini öğütlediğini duyabiliyordu.

İlerledikçe Bohemian Rhapsody’ye daha çok yaklaşıyordu ve bu da onu korkutuyordu. _Bir uyuşturucuya göre oldukça romantik bir adı var_ , diye düşündü kendi kendine. Ancak bütün çekiciliğine rağmen Izaya kendisini uyuşturucu kullanacak birisi olarak düşünememişti hiç. 8-17 işi ve pazar piknikleri ile doldurulmuş bir hayatın da ona göre olmayacağını biliyordu ama hayatı yaşamanın çeşit çeşit yolu vardı ve uyuşturucu kullanmak tercih edeceği yollardan biri değildi.

En azından şimdiki kendisine göre.

Hafızasını kaybetmeden önceki kendisini tanıdıkça ondan uzaklaşıyormuş gibi hissediyordu, yaşadığı kafa karışıklığı hastane odasında uyandığından beri bir an olsun dinmemiş, aksine yeni şeyler öğrendikçe artmaya devam etmişti. Ancak burada bırakamazdı, içindeki boşluğu –boşluk denilebilir miydi ki? Tam olarak kendisi de anlayamıyordu ama orada bir yerlerde onu rahatsız eden bir şeyler vardı, onu doldurmak zorundaydı.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Şarkının giriş kısmı ilahiyatını barın içindeki ağır havaya tanrının çekici gibi indirdi, kuzgun gözlerini kapatarak zihninin şarkıyı emmesine izin verdi. Uyuşturucunun adını ilk duyduğundan beri bu şarkıyı dinlemek istiyordu –bu kadar popüler bir şarkı olmasına rağmen kendisini ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın melodiyi bir türlü hatırlayamamıştı, bu yüzden eline geçen fırsatı değerlendirmeye karar verdi.

Kahvenin yoğun kokusu, _no escape from reality_ ve ufak cereyan…

Gözlerini açtığından karşısında şehrin yalnızca Raira Lisesinin çatısından görülebilen manzarası vardı. Tezgâhın üzerinde duran kaliteli kahve ve porselen kupa yerini sıcak olduğu için parmaklarının ucuyla tuttuğu ve dizinde dengelemeye çalıştığı karton bardak ve kantinin ucuz kahvesine, pahalı bir ses sisteminden çalınan şarkı ise yerini eski bir walkmanın cızırtılı sesine bıraktı. Başını eğip kıyafetlerine baktığında birçok yerinden hırpalanmış ve kirlenmiş olması yanı sıra, Raira Lisesinin üniformasıyla yakından uzaktan alakası olmadığını gördü. Ancak karşısında okulun üniformasını giyen biri duruyordu. Ondan oldukça uzaktaydı, hatta aynı çatıda olabilecek en uzak noktaya oturmuştu. Onun da kıyafetleri Izaya’nınkiler gibi hırpalanmıştı ve bazı yerlerinde çevresi kanlanmış kesikler vardı. Bir elinde paket süt, diğer elinde öğle yemeği ile bir çıkıntıya bağdaş kurmuştu. Tanıştığı Shizuo’dan çok daha genç gözüküyordu ama sarı saçları ve kendine güvenen duruşuyla tanıyamaması imkânsızdı. Dizinin kenarına koyduğu walkmandan _‘…Mama, life had just begun but now I’ve gone and throw it all away…’_ sözleri dökülüyordu. Tatsızca dudaklarını bükerek Shizuo’ya müziği kapatmasını bağırdı ancak karşılığında Shizuo Izaya’ya el hareketi çekip müziğin sesini daha çok açtı. Kendisini bu kadar yorgun hissetmeseydi ayağa kalkıp cihazı parçalardı. Bunun yerine gözlerini kapatarak bu işi aklının bir köşesine kaydetti.

_‘…Mama, didn’t mean to make you cry…’_

_‘…Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico...’_

_‘…Nothing really matters…’_

_‘…Anyone can see…’_

_‘…Nothing really matters to me…’_

Gözlerini açtığında şarkı bitmiş, yetmişlerin başka bir parçası giriş yapmıştı. Kahvenin parasını yüklü miktarda bahşişle birlikte –Shizuo’nun parasıydı, onun cüzdanı bile yoktu, bardağın kenarına bıraktıktan sonra ayağa kalkarak çıkışa ilerledi. Başının arkasından ufak bir sızı yükseliyordu, dışarı çıkıp temiz hava almak istiyordu. Rüzgâr suratına çarpıp derin derin nefesler alınca biraz olsun kendine gelir gibi hissetti.

Öfkeyle dudaklarını ısırdı. İstediği şey huzurlu lise anıları değildi, iki gün önceye ait anılarını istiyordu! Onu hafızasını kaybetmesine sebep olan kararı almaya iten şeyi bilmek istiyordu! Hırkasının düğmelerini açarak hızlı hızlı yürümeye başladı.

Bohemian Rhapsody’yi tekrar kullanırsa anılarını geri alabilir miydi?

Ne kadar böyle bir olasılığı göz ardı etmek istemese de duygularını bastırarak fikri beyninin gerisine attı. Sağlam bir temeli olmamakla birlikte risk çok büyüktü. Bırak kazanmayı, şimdiki anılarını bile kaybedebilirdi. Ancak ne olursa olsun kendisini Bohemian Rhapsody’ye çeken şeyi bulmak zorundaydı. Kendisi de zamanında Raira Lisesinde okuduğuna göre gizemli kızı bulması çok da zor olmasa gerekti.

Ayrıca bardan çıktığından beri onu takip eden adamla ilgili bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu. Başının belada olduğunu biliyordu –mafya tarafından değil de, o ayrı bir konuydu, evine patlayıcı yerleştiren kişi veya kişiler tarafından. Onu takip eden adam onlardan biri olabilirdi, evini patlatarak elindeki bilgileri yok etmişlerdi, bu esnada Izaya’yı da yok etmek istemişlerdi belki de ve Shizuo o esnada yanında olmasaydı başaracaklardı da. Şimdi ise yarım kalan işi bitirmek için peşine birini takmış olmalılardı.

Midesi düğümlendi.

Shizuo yanında değildi.

Telefonunu çıkararak saate baktı, paydos saatine az kalmıştı. Eğer birkaç dakika daha dayanabilirse iş çıkışı kalabalığına karışabilirdi. Ancak arkasındaki adam gittikçe yaklaşıyordu, adımlarını hızlandırırsa takipçisi fark edildiğini anlayabilir ve tehlikeli bir şey yapmaya kalkışabilirdi.

Köşeyi dönüp takipçisinin bakış açısından çıkınca kendisini en yakın binaya atıverdi. Geleneksel bir Japon restoranıydı. Garsonlardan biri onu fark edince yönlendirdikleri masaya gitmek zorunda kaldı. Menüyü incelermiş gibi yaparken bir yandan da kapıyı gözlüyordu ama giren çıkan yoktu. Beş dakika geçti, sonra on dakika. Restoran yavaş yavaş müşterilerle dolmaya menüyü masaya bırakarak ayağa kalktı. İnsanlar işlerinden çıkıyor olmalılardı.

Dışarı çıktığında sokaklar gerçekten kalabalıklaşmıştı. Çevresine bakındı ama şüpheli görünümlü birini göremiyordu. Kapüşonunu çekerek kalabalığın gittiği yönde yürümeye başladı. Shizuo’nun dairesine dönse iyi olacaktı.

“Orihara Izaya-san.”

Midesinde yeni bir düğüm oluştu. Hiçbir tepki vermeyerek yürümeye devam etti ama arkasındaki ses adını tehditkâr bir tonla tekrarlayınca durmak zorunda kaldı.

“Peki siz kim oluyorsunuz?” Arkasını döndüğünde jilet gibi bir takım elbise giymiş, siyah gözlüğü takan bir adam ile karşılaştı. Oldukça genç gözüküyordu, muhtemelen onun yaşlarındaydı. Saçları da tıpkı takım elbisesi gibi simsiyahtı -o kadar siyahtı ki Izaya bunun boya olmasından şüphelendi- ve özenle arkaya taranmıştı.

“Adım önemli değil.” dedi adam. Tok ve kalabalığın içinde bile rahatlıkla duyabileceği bir sesle konuşuyordu. “Emirler dolayısıyla buradayım…–güzel tişört.”

“Bir arkadaşımın hediyesi.”

“Arkadaşınız olduğuyla ilgili bir bilgi almamıştım, bunu raporlasam iyi olacak.” diye mırıldandı adam kendi kendisine. Izaya adamın bilerek mi sesini onun duyabileceği seviyede tuttuğunu bilmiyordu ama yine de gözlerini devirmekten alamadı kendisini. “Fazla vaktinizi almayacağım.” dedi adam bu sefer ona hitaben. “Patronum size bir hediye gönderdi, doğum gününüzü kutlamak istiyormuş.”

 _Demek bugün doğum günüm,_ diye düşündü Izaya adamın ona uzattığı pakete bakarken. Ağzı zincirli plastik bir poşetti. İçinde yeşil bir sıvıyla dolu bir şırınga vardı. Ne olduğunu anlaması için peygamber olması veya hafızasını dilimlemesi gerekmiyordu.

_Bohemian Rhapsody._

Paketi gergince inceledikten sonra elini uzatarak adamdan aldı.

“Oldukça düşünceli bir patronun varmış.” dedi sesinin tam tersini ima etmesine özen göstererek.

“Patronum düşünceli bir insandır.” dedi adam da ona. Görevini tamamlamış olmanın bilinciyle kısa bir selam vererek Izaya’ya arkasını döndü.

“Sizi arıyorduk Tachihara-san, dört aydır borcunuzu ödemiyormuşsunuz.” Adam durup dururken uçmaya başlayınca Izaya kısa bir an ayakta sanrı gördüğünü düşündü.

 _Uçmuyor_ , diye düzeltti hemen ardından kendisini. Daha çok ensesinden tutulan bir kedi gibi kaldırılmıştı.

“Izaya.” dedi onu gören Shizuo huysuzca. Izaya elindeki paketi hatırlayarak hemencecik cebine yerleştirdi. Barmen ensesinden tuttuğu adamı –adı Tachihara’ydı, sıradan bir şeymiş gibi iki adım gerisindeki bir başka adama taşıyarak onun önüne bıraktı. Bu esnada adamın gözlükleri de yere düşmüştü. “Buyurun Tom-san, yardıma ihtiyacınız var mı?”

“Teşekkürler Shizuo, ama öncesinde bu beyefendiyle _konuşmak_ isterim.” Yanındaki Tom adlı adam yabancı görünüşe rağmen Izaya’yı şaşırtacak düzgünlükte bir Japoncayla konuşuyordu.

“Sizi mafyadanım diye tehdit eden bu değil miydi ama? Bana pek laftan anlayan biri gibi gelmedi.”

“Bana sıkıntı çıkarmayı düşünüyor musunuz Tachihara-san?” diye sordu Tom adama yönelerek. Adam korku içinde başını iki yana salladı. Bunu yaparken gözünü bir an olsun Shizuo’dan ayırmamıştı.

“Peki…” diye iç geçirdi Shizuo. Arka cebinden sigara kutusunu çıkararak dudaklarına bir dal sigara yerleştirdi. “Bana ihtiyacınız olursa… şurada bekliyor olacağım.” dedi Izaya’ya manalı manalı bakarak. Ardından arkasını dönerek sokağın başındaki elektrik direğinin yanına kadar yürüdü.

Izaya bir süre elini adamın omzuna koymuş babacan bir tavırla bir şeyler anlatan Tom’u izledikten sonra ayaklarını sürükleye Shizuo’nun yanına yürüdü. Sırtını onun gibi sokağın girişine vererek manzarayı izlemeye başladı. Güneş yavaş yavaş batıyor, sokaktaki insanların sayısı artıyordu. Artık klasik takım elbiselilerin yerine alımlı elbiseler giymiş genç kadınlar ile grupça dolaşan gençler göze çarpmaya başlamıştı. Arkalarından Tom’un düzgün Japoncası duyuluyordu.

“Burada ne arıyorsun?” diye sordu Izaya ellerini cebine yerleştirme ihtiyacı hissederek. Sigaranın dumanından rahatsız olunca suratını buruşturarak Shizuo’nun diğer tarafına –rüzgârın tersten estiği tarafa geçti.

“İşimi yapıyorum. Asıl sen burada ne arıyorsun?”

“Araştırma yapıyorum. Yaptığın iş… haraç toplamak mı?”

“ _Değil_. Tom-san zamanında başkalarına verdiği borçları toplarken ona korumalık yapıyorum.”

“Barmen olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Öyleydim, senin yüzünden hapse girince işimi kaybettim.”

“Öyle mi? Üzgünüm.” Bir an duraksadıktan sonra başını Shizuo’ya çevirdi.

“Yoksa bana olan kinini unutmamak için o zamandan beri barmen kıyafeti mi giyiyorsun?”

“Ne? Hayır.” dedi Shizuo kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak. “Ne alaka?”

“Tüh, sonunda kıyafetinin ardında yatan gizemi çözdüğümü düşünmüştüm. Ara sıra normal şeyler de giymelisin –kedicikli süveterin gibi. Üzerinde çürüyecekler yoksa. Nasıl kokmuyorsun? Yoksa bunlarla mı yıkanıyorsun?”

“Bazen _çok_ konuşuyorsun Izaya.” Izaya dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ama hâlâ sırıtıyordu. “Her gün yenisini giyiyorum.” dedi Shizuo sigarasından derin bir nefes çektikten sonra. “Kasuka yıllarca bitmeyecek kadar hediye etti. Ayrıca gayet güzeller, tarz katıyorlar, anlıyor musun?”

“Hıı, anlıyorum, sen çok… _tarz sahibi_ birisin Shizu-chan.” dedi Izaya sesindeki alayı gizlemeye çalışarak. Ama Shizuo’nun bunu fark etmemesi imkânsızdı.

“Zevksiz. Ayrıca her gün aynı kıyafetleri giyen bir ben değilim. Benle dalga geçmeden önce kendine bakmaya ne dersin?”

“Sakın ola kıyafetlerime laf etmeye kalkışma!”

“Sakin ol, bu kadar takıntılı olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

“Takıntılı değilim.” dedi Izaya kaşlarını çatarak. Ama hemen ardından duraksadı. _Biraz_ öyle olabilirdi. Belki. “En azından benim kıyafetlerim seninkilerden daha rahat.”

“Öyle mi dersin? Yazın ortasında bile siyah hırka giyerken oradan oraya koşturmana hep hayret etmişimdir. Yanmıyor musun içinde?”

“Aynısından gardırobumda tonlarca var. Yani… vardı. Terlesem bile sorun olmuyor. Birinin kuru temizlemeden dönmesini beklerken diğerini giyerdim.”

“Dur tahmin edeyim, bu da hatırlaman gereken tonlarca önemli anı varken beyninin sana sunduğu gereksiz bir anı parçalarından biri.” Eğilerek suratını Izaya’nınkine yaklaştırdı. “Sırf bana karşı bir tartışmayı kazanmak için.” dedi dudaklarının kenarındaki bastırılmış kıvrılmayla. Izaya gözlerini kaçırarak sıkıntıyla dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Konuyu değiştirmeye ne dersin Shizu-chan?”

“Izaya-kun ister de ben değiştirmez miyim? O zaman sana şunu sorayım, ne araştırması yapmaya geldin buraya?”

“Çok sıkıntılı bir insansın Shizu-chan.”

“Bak bunu ilk defa duyuyorum.” dedi Shizuo gülerek. “Ne araştırması bu Izaya-kun?”

“Rus… Suşi’de Kadota’nın bahsettiği bir uyuşturucu vardı ya…” dedi Izaya sesine olabildiğince umursamaz bir hava vermeye çalışarak. “Aklıma takılmıştı, canım da sıkılıyordu o yüzden…”

“Hafızanı kaybetmene sebep olan şeyin bu uyuşturucu olabileceğini düşündün.” dedi Shizuo yüzündeki ifade katılaşırken. Onun uyuşturucu ve bunları kullanan kişiler hakkındaki memnuniyetsizliğine dair biraz olsun tahminde bulunabilen Izaya huzursuzca başını başka bir yöne çevirdi.

“Hey, Shizuo. Buraya bir el atar mısın?” Shizuo omzunun üzerinden Tom’a baktıktan sonra onun yanına yürümeye başladı. Izaya peşinden gitmedi. Bunun yerine ellerini ceplerinde oyalayarak –paketin içindeki şırıngaya dokunarak bir süre Shizuo’nun sırtını izledi. Cebine yerleştirdiği elini ve güven dolu duruşunu –adam heyecan içinde Shizuo’ya bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyordu ama Izaya sözlerini bir türlü anlama dökmeyi beceremedi. Beyni bu yeteneğini kaybetmişti sanki. Buna rağmen Shizuo sigarasını yere atıp ayağının altında ezmeye ve dudaklarının altından bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başladığında öfkesini ve adamın korkusunu kendi duyguları gibi hissedebiliyordu. Çok geçmeden adam havada birkaç kez dönerek çok, çok uzaklara uçtu.

“Üzgünüm Tom-san, şimdi bir de onu hastaneye yatırmakla uğraşmamız gerekecek.”

“Eh, seni işe almaya karar verdiğimde bu tarz olayları da göz önüne bulundurmuştum.”

“Kendi aptallığını başkasına yamamaya çalışan tiplerden hiç haz etmiyorum ne yapayım…” Kulaklarını geri kazanan Izaya ikilinin yanına yürüdü.

“Yediği dayaktan sonra parasını ödememeyi düşüneceğini bile sanmıyorum, yarın sabah hastaneye gider tekrar konuşurum artık.”

“İsterseniz yarın gidip ben alabilirim parayı.”

“Gerek yok Shizuo. Yarın kardeşinin geleceğini söylememiş miydin? Oh, Orihara Izaya…san. Öldüğünüzle ilgili dedikodular duymuştum, sizi kanlı canlı gördüğüme… sevindim.” dedi onu fark eden Tom. Ama sesi hiç de sevinmiş gibi çıkmıyordu.

“Nasılsınız Tom-san? Sağlığınız yerinde mi?” diye sordu Izaya çekici bir gülümsemeyle.

“İyiyim.” dedi Tom tereddütle. Gözleri merakla Izaya ve Shizuo arasında gidip geldikten sonra “Bugünlük burada son olsun.” dedi Shizuo’ya hitaben. “Giderken bu adamı hastanenin önüne bırakır mısın?” Shizuo yerde yatan adamı pamuk çuvalı kaldırıyormuşçasına taşıyarak sırtına aldı.

“İyi akşamlar Tom-san.” dedi ona. Tom da karşılık verdi. O yürümeye başlayınca Izaya da peşine takıldı. Uzun bir süre, ikisi de kendi düşüncelerine kapılmış yürüdüler.

“Bohemian Rahpsody…” diye mırıldandı Shizuo en sonunda. “Oldukça romantik bir adı varmış.”

“Evet, ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.” diye onayladı Izaya onu. Yüzüne bakmak için başını kaldırdığında memnuniyetsizlikle kaşlarını çattı. “Suratındaki bu ifade de ne Shizu-chan?”

“Ne varmış suratımda?” Memnuniyetsizliği öfkeye dönüşen Izaya derin bir nefes vererek başını başka bir yöne çevirdi. Sokaklar birlikte eğlenen, dolaşan, alışveriş yapan insanlarla doluydu.

“Bu, acıma ifadesinden bahsediyorum.” dedi Izaya. “Benden daha iyi durumda olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

“Elbette. Sen acınasısın.” Şaşkınlıkla başını tekrar ona çevirdi.

“Bunu senin söylemeye hakkın yok.” diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından. Buna karşılık Shizuo da kaşlarını çattı.

“Öyle mi? En azından ben vücuduma bir şey almadan önce sonuçlarını göz önüne alabilecek kadar düşünüyorum. Senden kat kat iyi durumdayım.”

“Benim de sonuçları göz önüne alıp almadığımı nereden bileceksin?”

“Gerçekten biraz düşünseydin böyle aptalca işlere girişmezdin. Aslında hayır, vazgeçtim, konu sen olunca yapacağın aptallıkların sınırı olmuyor.” dedi Shizuo alayla gülerek.

“Biliyor musun? Ön yargılı herifin tekisin. Tek bildiğin beni eleştirerek egonu tatmin etmeye çalışmak. Sen peygamber değilsin Shizuo, birilerinin sana hatırlatması gerekiyor.”

“Ben ön yargılı değilim Izaya-kun. Ben seni tanıyorum. Ve seni tanıdığım için biliyorum ki bu dünyada başkasının egosunu eleştirme hakkına sahip son kişi sensin. Sorunların var Izaya, parmakla saymakla bitmeyecek kadar fazla.”

“Herkesin sorunları var, emin ol senin de. Benden mükemmel olmamı mı bekliyorsun?”

“Senden normal olmanı istiyorum lanet olsun!”

“Normalin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum!” Shizuo sessiz kalınca bağırdığını fark ederek dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Yoldan geçen birkaç insan merakla onlara bakıyordu. Durdular, hastanenin yakınlarına varmışlardı.

“Buraya bıraksak… birileri bulup haber veriri herhalde.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo adamı çimenlerin üzerine yatırarak. Izaya yorum yapmadı. Bir bishoujo şarkısı yavaş yavaş yükselmeye başlayınca Izaya merakla çevresine bakındı ama sesin nereden geldiğini bilen Shizuo iç geçirerek telefonunu çıkardı. _Fırsat bulunca bunu değiştirmeliydim_ , diye düşünüyordu kuzgunun bastıramadığı gülümsemesini saklamaya çalışmasını izleyerek.

“Efendim Kasuka?” dedi ondan biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra. “Sesini duyduğuma sevindim… Ne, ben iyiyim. Sorun yok… Yarın sabah döneceksin sanıyordum?... Anladım… Evet, iyi olur aslında… Hayır, henüz yemedim… Olur, zaten işim de bitmişti… Evet, görüşürüz.” Telefonu kapatıp bir süre ekranı izledikten sonra Izaya’ya döndü.

“Eve kendim gitmiyorum.” dedi Izaya ellerini beline yerleştirerek. “Yolu bilmiyorum.” Shizuo iç geçirerek alnını ovalamaya başladı.

“Çocukluk yapıyorsun. Araştırman için çıktığında gayet biliyordun yolu.”

“Evine gitmiyordum ki. Telefonum da çalışmıyor zaten, yolumu karıştırırsam sonsuza dek Ikebukuro’da kaybolabilirim.”

“Ve bu harika olurdu.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo dua edercesine. Izaya kaşlarını çatınca “Telefonunun ne sorunu var?” diye sordu.

“ _Telefonlarımın_. Şifrelerini hatırlamıyorum.”

“Komik.”

“Ayrıca yemek yapmayı da bilmiyorum.” diye ekledi Izaya.

“Ne biliyorsun ki? Bir dakika, bu zamana kadar yemek _yapmamış_ olamazsın. En azından yumurta haşlamasını falan biliyorsundur.”

“Bir keresinde tüpte güveç yapmıştım. Kolumu yakmıştım.”

“Emeklemeden koşmaya çalışmışsın. Özgüvenin aklımı alıyor.” Bir telefon sesi duyulunca ikisi de merakla birbirine baktı. Bu seferki parlak bir bishoujo şarkısı değildi. Sesin kendisinden geldiğini fark eden Izaya barmenden aldığı telefonunu çıkararak üzerindeki yazıyı okudu.

“Akabayashi-san? Akabayashi-san da kim?”

“Ah, bu adamı tanıyorum. Awakusu-kai’de çalışıyordu.”

“Eyvah.”

“Ne?”

“Eyvahlar olsun. Mafya neden beni arıyor?”

“Ne bileyim? Aradıkları sensin.” Telefon çalmaya devam ediyor ve her çalışta Izaya’nın kulağına daha ısrarlı geliyordu.

“B-ben insanlarla telefonda konuşamam.” Telefonu Shizuo’ya uzattı. “Sen cevap ver.”

“Dalga geçme benimle.” dedi Shizuo şaşkınlıkla karışık.

“Mafya hafızamı kaybettiğimi öğrenirse ne olacak? Kendilerince bir çözüm armaya çalışabilirler ve buldukları çözüm hiç mi hiç hoşuma gitmeyebilir.”

“Bu şekilde davranmaya devam edersen anlayacaklar zaten.”

“Ne şekilde?”

“Cevap verecek misin artık?” Telefon sustu. Kuzgun rahatlayarak nefes vermişti ki bu sefer bir mesaj geldi.

“Mesaj attı.” dedi Izaya.

“Fark ettim.” dedi Shizuo da tükenmiş sabrıyla. Telefon şifreliydi ama şifreyi girmeden mesajın ilk kelimelerini görebiliyordu. Zaten kısa bir şeydi. “Bir mesele için görüşmek istiyormuş, bu akşam, aslında yarım saat sonra.”

“Bu Akabayashi nasıl biri? Zeki mi? Beni ne kadar yakından tanıyor?”

“Ben nereden bileyim?”

“Tanıdığını söyledin ya.” Shizuo sıkıntıyla omuz silkti.

“Yani tanıyorum derken, öyle çok konuştuğumuz olmadı. Ama iyi birine benziyor.”

“İyi birine benziyor.” diye tekrar etti Izaya alayla. “Çok yardımcı oluyorsun.”

“Kişilik analizi çıkaramam ya–

“Ben olsam çıkarırdım.”

“Bu yüzden insanlar senden nefret ediyor.”

“Etmiyorlar.” Emin olamayarak duraksadı. “Ediyorlar mı?” Shizuo iç geçirerek eliyle saçlarını karıştırdı. Sinirlerinin harap olduğunu hissediyordu.

“Bu parkı biliyorum.” dedi ekrandaki adresi göstererek. “ _Çeneni kapayacaksan eğer_ yolumun üzerinden seni de bırakabilirim.” Izaya gözlerini kısarak suratına keskin bir gülümseme yerleştirdi.

“Ne zaman konuştuğumu duydun Shizu-chan?”

“Umarım mafya bir an önce seni öldürür.”

O tekrar yürümeye başladığında Izaya da ellerini sırtında birleştirerek onu takip etti.

“Peki Akabayashi’nin dış görünüşünü biliyor musun? Beynindeki hücreler –pardon, hücre en azından bu kadarını kaydedebilmiştir değil mi?”

“Çeneni kapatacaksın sanıyordum.”

“Hiçbir şey demedim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölüm benim için oldukça zordu. Üç ay önce bu hikayeyi yayınlamaya karar verdiğimde bu bölümün üçte birinin taslağı elimin altında duruyordu ve diğer bölümleri düzenlerken bir yandan da bunu yazıyordum. Sonra üç ay boyunca bu bölümle uğraştım püü.  
> Aslında bir ay önce mükemmel bir dörtbin kelime kaydetmiştim.  
> Sonra o dörtbin kelimeyi yanlışlıkla kaybettim. Ehe.  
> Bir hafta boyunca yas tutup acımı kalbimin derinliklerine gömdükten sonra klavyenin başına oturup tekrar yazmaya başladığımda o dörtbin kelime oldu beşbin kelime. Eğer ilk başta o dörtbin kelimeyi kaybetmeseydim sonradan eklediğim şeyler aklıma asla gelmeyecekti muhtemelen. Bu yüzden uzun bir süre uğraştırmasına rağmen ortaya çıkan şey beni tatmin etti ve bunun da önemli olan tek şey olduğunu düşünüyorum.  
> Umarım sizi de tatmin etmiştir.  
> Yani evet.  
> Bu esnada tonlarca yetmişler müziği ve defalarca Bohemian Rhapsody'yi dinlemiş bulundum. Neyse ki Bohemian Rhapsody dinledikçe güzelleşen bir şarkı.  
> Evet, konuyu nasıl bağlayacağımı bilmiyorum. O yüzden size çok sevdiğim bir şarkının sözlerini bırakayım:  
> 'I look in the mirror and the king looks back at meee. Mırıl murul.'


	6. güvenli limanlar ve uçuşan külleri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ehuhehuhehehuhehuhe  
> Buyurunuz efenim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.  
> (Ayrıca bu alternatif evrende Hijiribe Ruri'nin hiç var olmadığını varsayabilirsiniz.)

Akabayashi adlı adam tıpkı Shizuo’nun dediği gibi iyi biriydi.

Ve Izaya ondan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

Onun da kendisinden hiç hoşlanmadığına emindi.

“Mafya son zamanlarda Bohemian Rhapsody’ye karşı oldukça…hassas.” dedi Akabayashi aradığı kelimeyi bulabilmek için kısa bir süre duraksadıktan sonra. Tok ve derinden gelen bir sesle konuşuyordu. Izaya’nın hiç de gerçekçi bulmadığı sakin bir görünüşü vardı, yanlış bir noktaya basarsa ya da sadece sinirini bozduğu için kolaylıkla alevlenecek bir tipe benziyordu. Tahterevalliye otururken bile tehlikeli bir hava yayan bir adamdı bu, ona öfkelendiğinde suratının alacağı şekli Izaya hiç mi hiç merak etmiyordu –öfkesi başkasına yönelik olursa işler değişirdi tabii. Ayrıca ona fazlasıyla sofistik ve tatsız gelen bastonunu ikide bir yere vurup durması Izaya’nın sinirlerine hiç de iyi gelmiyordu. “Bize bulaşmadan önce Bohemian’mış, Rhapsody’ymiş kimsenin umurunda değildi, ancak son zamanlarda camiada çıkan birçok sorunun ardından bu uyuşturucuyu buluyoruz, anlıyorsun ya?” Akabayashi tek gözünü ona dikince kuzgun gülümsemesini korumaya çalışarak sessizce yutkundu. “Bu yüzden en sevdiğim bilgi simsarımın bana yardım edebileceğini düşündüğüm için beni suçlayamazsın.” dedi Akabayashi gülümseyerek. Baston yere bir kez daha vurdu.

“Başkasından değil de benden yardım istemeniz kadar beni onurlandırabilecek bir şey yoktur bu dünyada.” dedi Izaya kısa bir referans yaparak. Bu hareketinin aşırıya kaçtığıyla ilgili endişeleri Akabayashi’nin bıkkınca gözlerini devirmesiyle uçup gitti. İçgüdülerine güvenmeye karar verdiği için kendini içten içe tebrik etti.

“Bohemian Rhapsody’nin maskesini aralamanı istiyorum.” dedi Akabayashi .“Kim üretiyor, satışını kimler yapıyor –bunları bulmanı ve bana getirmeni istiyorum.” Izaya dediklerini kafasına not etmeye çalışarak başını salladı.

“Bu bilgilerle ne yapacaksınız?” diye sordu çok düşünmeden. Bastonun ritmik vuruşları aniden kesilince sormaması gereken bir şey sorduğunu anlayarak gergince dudaklarını ıslattı.

“Mafyanın işi yalnızca mafyayı ilgilendirir Orihara-san.” dedi Akabayashi kısık bir sesle. “Ancak ısrar edersen elbette sana da azıcık gösterebilirim. Merhametli adamım ben, merakını gidermekten zevk alırım.” Izaya’nın karmakarışık kafasının ortasında bir yerlerde bastonun ağır topuzunun vahşice kafasına indiği ve beynini dağıtarak çocuk parkını kana buladığı tonlarca görüntü belirdi. Yutkundu. Kendi çelimsiz kollarıyla onun gibi bir adama karşı koyma şansı bile olmazdı.

“Sizin gibi hayal gücü geniş bir insandan bunu istemek için aptal cesaretine sahip olmak gerek.” dedi gülümsemesini bozmamak için tüm enerjisini sarf ederek. Kelimeleri beyninden plastik çubuklarla topluyormuş gibi hissediyordu, sinirleri uzun süre düzelmeyecek kadar oynamıştı. Daha fazla konuşursa batırabileceğinden korkarak sessizce Akabayashi’nin elinin altındaki çantayı karıştırmasını izledi.

“Burada Bohemian Rhapsody ile ilgili bizim topladığımız bilgiler var, gerektiğinde kullanman için.” Izaya ellerinin titremeyeceğinden emin olunca dosyaya uzandı. _Yardımdan çok yönlendirmeye benziyor bu_ , diye düşündü dosyaya kısaca göz atarken. Dosyanın içinde bilmediği bir şey yazmamakla beraber bazı şeylerin kasıtlı olarak yazılmadığına emindi.

“Unutma,” dedi Akabayashi. “Awakusu-kai’nin bu işe bulaştığından kimsenin haberi olmayacak.” Ayağa kalkarak bacaklarını esnettikten sonra parkın çıkışına yürümeye başladı.

“Unutmamam gereken şeyleri unutmamakta çok başarılı olduğumu söylerler efendim.” diye mırıldandı Izaya kendi kendine. “İçiniz rahat olsun.”

Ardından parkta yalnızdı.

*

“Kasuka.” Kasuka kapıyı sonuna dek açarak Shizuo’yu içeri davet etti.

“Hoş geldin abi.”

“Rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo ayakkabılarını çıkarırken. Kasuka başını iki yana salladı.

“Gelmene sevindim, bir süredir görüşemiyorduk.” dedi donuk sesiyle. Shizuo’nun ceketini çıkarmasına yardım ederek askılığa astı.

“Yorgun görünüyorsun. Koluna bir şey mi oldu?”

“Bu haftaki çekimler sırasında incittim.” dedi Kasuka Shizuo’nun bahsettiği kolunu kaşıyarak.

“Anladım, kendini çok zorlama.”

“Sorun değil abi. Annemlerle konuştun mu bu hafta?” Yalnız o hafta değil, birkaç haftadır anne babasını boş verdiğini hatırlayan Shizuo gergince ensesini kaşıdı.

“Eyvah.”

“Sonra ararsın, bu sabah bana seni sorduğu için merak ettim sadece. Shogatsu tatilinde bizi görmek istiyormuş.” diye açıklama yaptı Kasuka. Shizuo yılbaşına kalan süreyi kafasında hesapladıktan sonra iç geçirerek elini indirdi. En azından kardeşi hâlâ hayırlı bir evlat olup anne ve babasıyla düzenli olarak konuşuyordu.

Birlikte akşam yemeğini hazırlamaya başladılar. Kardeşi uçakta yediği öğle yemeğiyle duruyordu, Shizuo ise günün karmaşasıyla uğraşmaktan yemek yemeyi unutmuştu. Öyle aman aman bir sofra değildi kurdukları, hatta akşam yemeği bile denemezdi –dolaptaki kahvaltılıklar, haşlanmış yumurta ve Shizuo’nun gelirken aldığı süt. Ama sonuçta birlikte yaptıkları bir şeydi ve Shizuo’ya çocukken evde tek kaldıklarında karınlarını doyurmak için hazırladıkları basit sandviçleri hatırlatmıştı. Yemek boyunca genellikle Shizuo konuştu, kardeşi çoğu zaman başıyla onaylıyor veya yemeğini yerken ufak tefek sesler çıkarıyordu. Bu şekilde o ünlü Yuuhei Hanejima’ya pek benzemediğini düşündü Shizuo.

O hafta sinirini bozan birkaç borçludan bahsetti, Shinra’dan yakındı, Celty’nin yeni kaskının hikâyesini, Varona’yla aralarında geçen bir telefon konuşmasını anlattı.

“Onu özlüyor musun?”

“Elbette, arkadaşım sonuçta. Kendisine rol-model olarak beni seçtiğini çok geç fark ettim, bazen ona yeterince uygun bir örnek oldum mu merak ediyorum.” Kardeşi düşünceli bir şekilde gözlerini dilimlediği yumurtaya çevirince gergince konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. “Burası çok sessiz değil mi?” diye sordu çevresine bakınarak. “Evcil hayvan istediğinden bahsediyordun.”

“Bir kedi almayı düşünüyorum.” dedi Kasuka. “Kediler sevimliler.”

“Evet, öyleler.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo ona verdiği kedicikli süveteriyle zihninde beliren Izaya’yı görmezden gelmeye çalışarak.

“Eğer yalnızlık sana sıkıntı veriyorsa sen de bir kedi almalısın abi.”

“Gerek yok, şimdilik Izaya var.” Kardeşi sessiz kalınca ne dediğini fark ederek başını kaldırdı.

“Yani –demek istediğim… Izaya bir süredir bende kalıyor, birlikte –o ve ben bir şeyi çözmeye çalışıyoruz.”

“Anlıyorum.” diye mırıldandı Kasuka ifadesizce. Shizuo gergince elindeki bardağı dudaklarına götürdü. Gerçekten anlıyor muydu?

“İkinizin yıllar süren kavgasını izlerken işlerin buraya varacağını düşünmemiştim ama benim için sorun değil abi. Senin adına sevindim.” Yutmaya çalıştığı süt boğazına kaçarak onu boğmaya başladı. Anlamıyordu!

“Ha-hayır –hayır, öyle değil.” diye itiraz etti öksürükleri arasından. “Sadece… Sadece Izaya’nın başı bir konuda belaya girdi ve benim ona yardım etmem gerekiyordu çünkü yardım etmezsem daha sonra onu öldüremezdim ve evi yandığı için ve gözümün önünde bulunmazsa başını aptal aptal belalara sokacağı için bende kalmasına izin veriyorum.” Sözlerini bitirince derin bir nefes alarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

“Bana en başından anlatmak ister misin abi?” diye sordu Kasuka.

*

“Üç yaşındaki bir çocuk ondan daha akıllıdır!” diye homurdandı Shizuo hikâyesini bitirmeye yakın. Elinin altındaki metal bardağı suyunu sıkarcasına sıktıktan sonra yere attıktan sonra kardeşinin uzattığı diğer bardağı aldı. “İşine gelen şeyleri hatırlamakta çok becerikli ama konu ihtiyacımız olan şeylere gelince beyefendinin keyfi varmıyor! Ama her şeye verecek bir cevabı var–

“Abi.”

“Ne düşündüğünü bilsem her şey daha kolay olacak belki ama–

“Abi.”

“Eski tanıdığım Izaya gibi de davranmıyor ki! Efendim?”

“Telefon.” Beyni bir süredir çalan bishoujo şarkısını algılayınca ayağa kalktı.

“Ne var?” diye sordu kimin aradığına bakmadan.

 _“Shizu-chan?”_ Telefonu kulağından çekerek ekrana baktı ama üç haneli bir numaraydı, telefon kulübesinden arıyor olmalıydı.

“Izaya, pard–” _Ona_ öfkelendiğini hatırlayarak kendisini düzeltti. “Ne istiyorsun?” Kasuka sessizce onu izliyordu.

 _“Shizu-chan her zamanki gibi dengesiz.”_ Karşı taraftan melodik bir kıkırdama duydu. Konuşurken dilini çıkaran Izaya’yı hayal edebiliyordu, başını sallayarak bu görüntüyü dağıtmaya çalıştı. Bu esnada kardeşiyle göz göze gelince “Ne?” diye fısıldadı ona kaşlarını çatarak.

_“Bir şey mi dedin?”_

“Hayır –hayır, ne istiyorsun pire? Meşgulüm, çabuk söyle.”

_“Sadece kardeşinin evinin karşısındaki telefon kulübesinde olduğumu haber vermek için aramıştım. Ama daire numarasını bilmiyorum. Kapıyı açar mısın?”_

“Adresi nasıl –neden buradasın?”

_“Tabii ki de kardeşinden Bohemian Rhapsody hakkında bilgi almaya geldim. Kapıyı açacak mısın?”_

“Tabii ki de hayır –Kasuka?” Kardeşi ayağa kalkarak kapıya ilerleyince telefonu kulağından uzaklaştırarak ona baktı. “Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu–

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Izaya karşı taraftan gelen bir cızlama sesinden sonra. Ardından hat kesildi.

“Birini kapımın önünden geri çevirmem uygun kaçmazdı.” dedi Kasuka. “Ayrıca eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordun.”

“Eğlenmiyorum.” diye itiraz etti Shizuo. Sesinin güçsüz çıktığını düşünerek tekrar etti: “Eğlenmiyorum.” Demir kapı çalınınca Kasuka onu açmaya gitti.

“Hoş geldiniz Izaya-san. Lütfen içeri girin.” İç geçiren Shizuo başını koridora uzatarak Izaya’ya baktı.

“Heiwajima-san! Sizi gördüğüme çok sevindim.” dedi Izaya yalandan bir sevinçle. Shizuo tekrar iç geçirdi ve onların yanına yürüdü.

“Rol yapmana gerek yok.” dedi Izaya’ya. “Biliyor.” Izaya merakla Kasuka’ya bakınca o da başıyla onayladı.

“Tıpkı kardeşine benziyorsun.” dedi Izaya bunun üzerine biraz hayretle.

“Bunu çok söylerler.” Kasuka bir adım geri çekilerek Izaya’ya ayakkabılarını çıkarması için yer açtı. “Buraya Bohemian Rhapsody için geldiniz, değil mi?”

“Kasuka?”

“Anlattıklarından sonra tahmin etmesi çok da zor olmadı abi.” Izaya’nın içeri girmesini bekledikten sonra kapıyı kapattı. “Size çay getireyim.” Onları salona geçirip gözden kayboldu.

Izaya ve Shizuo karşılıklı kanepelere oturdular, bu esnada genç adam merakla çevresini inceliyordu. Kasuka’nın evi Izaya’ninkiyle karşılaştırılamasa da yeterince büyüktü.

“Kardeşinin yaşadığı yer ile karşılaştırınca senin evin tam bir ahıra benziyor Shizu-chan.” dedi Izaya incelemesini bitirince. Çizgiyi aştığını düşünerek gergince Shizuo’ya baktı ama barmenin suratında küçümser bir gülümseme vardı.

“Beğenmiyorsan kendi evinde yatabilirsin Izaya.” dedi ona keyifle. Rahatlayan Izaya sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı.

“Almayayım. Seni hâlâ eğlenceli buluyorum, bu yüzden bir süre daha yanında takılacağım.” Shizuo elinin altına gelen ilk yastığı Izaya’ya fırlattı.

“Bir seçenekmişim gibi konuşuyorsun Izaya-kun,” dedi ona. “kendini kandırmaya devam et.” Tam isabetti. Yastık kuzgunun alnının ortasına çarpıp başını geriye atınca içinden sessiz bir kahkaha attı.

“Hey!” diye homurdandı Izaya yastığı ona geri fırlatırken. Ama bu esnada eli titrediğinden isabet ettirememişti.

“Sorun ne?” diye sordu Shizuo yastığı ona geri fırlatarak. Izaya gülümsemesini bozmadan diğer eliyle yastığı yakaladı.

“Hiçbir şey.” Bir an duraksadıktan sonra gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Sanırım bir şey hatırladım!”

“Ne hatırladın?” diye sordu Shizuo Izaya’nın heyecanını paylaşarak. Ama Izaya’nın şaşkın ifadesi yavaş yavaş sönerek yerini tatsızlığa bırakıverdi. Ardından yastığı ona fırlattı.

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Shizuo ona doğru hızla gelen yastığı yakalamak için son anda elini kaldırdıktan sonra.

“Hiçbir şey.” dedi Izaya bu sefer biraz öfkeli. Sebebini anlamayan Shizuo kafa karışıklığıyla kaşlarını çattı.

“Hey, _hiçbir şeyi_ bana anlatacak mısın yoksa kalın kafandan anılarını çıkarmak için birkaç yastık daha atmamı ister misin?” Yastığı tekrar Izaya’ya fırlattı.

“Dediğin gibi olsaydı Celty’nin tavasını kafama yediğimde bütün anılarım kum taneleri gibi kafama doluşurdu.” dedi Izaya yastığı suratına çarpmadan yakalayıp. Tekrar Shizuo’ya fırlatmak için kaldırmıştı ki Kasuka’nın içeri girmesiyle utanarak yastığı indirdi. Kasuka ona dikkat etmemişti, üzerinde üç tane kupanın bulunduğu tepsiyi sehpaya koydu. Ardından kendi bardağını alarak koltuğa oturdu.

Izaya ve Shizuo da kendi bardaklarını almak için sehpaya uzandılar. Klasik silindir yunomi bardağıydı ve içinde de yeşil çay vardı. Shizuo biraz şaşırarak kardeşinin çayın ortasına ince çubuklardan bile koyduğunu fark etti.

“Cemiyetin içinde madde bağımlısı olduğunu bildiğim veya tahmin ettiğim birkaç kişi var. Bunlardan bazıları Bohemian Rhapsody’yi kullanıyor.” diye söze başladı Kasuka. “Çok çabuk popülerleşti ve kolay kolay unutulacak gibi görünmüyor.

“Bu tarz şeylerden nefret ediyorum.” diye homurdandı Shizuo göz ucuyla Izaya’ya bakarak. Kuzgun hiç oralı olmadı.

“Kullanan kişilerin kimler olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?” diye sordu Kasuka’ya. Kasuka bir süre düşündükten sonra başını iki yana salladı.

“Tanıdığım insanların gizliliğinden ve güvenliğinden emin olmadan isimlerini size veremem.” dedi. “Sonuçta birçoğu basının diline düşmekten çekinen insanlar. Eğer bir de uyuşturucu kullandıklarıyla ilgili dedikodular çıkarsa kariyerlerini sonlandırmak zorunda bile kalabilirler.”

“İsimleri yalnızca bana lazım. Ben de bu işi olabildiğince sessiz ve sakin bitirmek istiyorum.”

“Sorun da burada zaten Izaya-san. Bana şimdi onlarla ilgili bilgileri kimseye sızdırmayacağınıza söz verseniz bile hafızanızı geri aldığınızda hâlâ aynı şekilde düşünüp düşünmeyeceğinizi bilemem.” Izaya sıkıntıyla saçlarını karıştırdı. Kasuka önemli bir noktaya parmak basmıştı.

“Peki Shizu-chan’ın bu isimleri öğrenmesinde bir sorun olur mu?” diye sordu bir süre düşündükten sonra. “Ona güvenebilirsin değil mi?” Dikkatleri üzerine çeken Shizuo gerginliğini belli edecek bir hareket yapmamak için tüm iradesini kullanmak zorunda kalıverdi. _Lanet pire sormaması gereken soruların ayrımını yapamıyor._

Kasuka bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra “Elbette.” diye cevap verdi Izaya’ya. Shizuo tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini usulca dışarı verdi. “Mutfakta konuşabiliriz abi.” Ayağa kalkan kardeşini takip ederek Izaya’yı salonda yalnız bıraktı.

“Benim çevremdeki birkaç oyuncu da olmak üzere sanatçılar arasında bazı uyuşturucu bağımlıları Bohemian Rhapsody piyasaya düştüğünden beri onunla ilgilenmeye başladılar.” dedi Kasuka mutfağa geçtiklerinde. Shizuo Izaya’nın bu bilgilerle ne yapacağını hiç bilmiyordu ama yine de kardeşinin dediklerini olabildiğince aklına kazımaya çalıştı. Kardeşi birkaç ünlü isimden, aynı dizide oynadığı arkadaşlarından, uyuşturucunun onlar üzerindeki etkisinden, nerelerden satın aldıklarından bahsettiğinde dikkatle dinledi. Bu esnada Kasuka’nın çevresinde dönen uyuşturucu ticaretinin ne kadar yoğun olduğunu ve kardeşinin de buna kayıtsız kalmak yerine bol bol gözlemlediğini dehşetle fark etmişti.

“Şey, Kasuka.” diye araya girdi kendisini tutamayarak. Ensesini kaşımak için elini kaldırdı ama sonra vaz geçerek geri indirdi. “Dikkatli ol, olur mu? Bu… işin sana bu kadar yakın olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bir şey olursa veya bir şeylere ihtiyacın olursa –istediğin zaman beni arayabilirsin.” Kasuka bir süre sessizce Shizuo’nun suratını izledi.

“Abi–

Ufak bir gümlemenin ardından parçalanan bir nesnenin sesini duyunca başlarını sesin geldiği yöne çevirdiler.

_Salon. Yoksa–_

“Izaya?”

“İyiyim!” diye seslendi Izaya diğer taraftan. Rahatlayan Shizuo iç geçirerek salona yürümeye başladı. _Beş dakika yalnız bırakmaya gelmiyor._

“Basamağa takıldım.” diye açıklama yaptı Izaya ikisini de gördüğünde. Yemek masasını koltuk takımından ayıran çıkıntıdan bahsediyordu. Elinde kırık bir çerçeve vardı.

“Sorun değil, sen iyi misin?” Izaya başıyla onaylayarak Shizuo’nun ona yaklaşıp yerdeki cam kırıklarını ayağı ile süpürmesine izin verdi. “Çerçeve için üzgünüm Kasuka, sana yenisini alırım.”

“Sorun değil.” dedi Kasuka. “Senin uğraşmana gerek yok abi, daha sonra ben toparlarım.”

“Uğraşmıyorum.” dedi Shizuo. “Dikkat et, ayağına batmasın.” dedi Izaya’ya ama Izaya onu dinliyor gibi görünmüyordu. Gözleri tereddütle o ve Kasuka arasında gidip geldikten sonra ona arkasını dönerek çerçeveyi geri astı. “Yamuk astın pire.” diye homurdandı Shizuo çerçeveye uzanıp yerinden kaldırarak. Izaya’nın gözleri korkuyla ona döndü. “Sorun ne?” dedi asacağına bakmak için çerçeveyi döndürerek.

“Shizu-chan–

“Kasuka, bu nedir?” Kardeşi cevap vermeyince kalp atışlarının hızlandığını hissetti. “Hasta mısın?”

“Shizu-chan–” Izaya bir şeyler demek için dudaklarını araladı ama sonra vazgeçerek geri kapattı. Shizuo bu hareketini fark etmemişti bile, gözlerini çerçevenin arkasına yapıştırılmış şırıngalardan ayıramıyordu. Düşündüğü şey olamazdı değil mi? Kasuka’ya bakmak için ona döndüğünde kardeşi hayır anlamında başını iki yana salladı. “Bir arkadaşının o zaman bunlar.” dedi Shizuo kendi kendine rahatlayarak. Ama kardeşi yine başını iki yana salladı. Anlamıyordu, bir açıklaması olmak zorundaydı. “Kasuka,” diye mırıldandı kısık bir sesle. Duraksadı, sonra derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Bana kolunu gösterir misin?”

Sonsuzluk gibi geçen bir sürenin ardından kardeşi gömleğinin düğmesini çözerek kolunu katlamaya başladı.

“Ne –ne kadar süredir..?” diye sordu Shizuo ama devam edemedi. “Bu şey Bohemian Rhapsody, değil mi? Izaya’nın araştırdığı?” Kardeşi başıyla onayladı.

“İki haftaya yakın oldu.” dedi.

Bu tarz durumlarda ne yapılırdı? Kardeşine nasıl yaklaşmalıydı? İki hafta! Şimdiye dek nasıl fark edememişti? Bu kadar mı boş vermişti onu? Kasuka’nın hislerini anlamak kimse için kolay olmamıştı ama kardeşiydi o onun! İşler bu noktaya varmadan önce bir sorun olduğunu anlaması gerekmez miydi?

_Nerede yanlış yaptım?_

Izaya’dan yardım istemek için başını ona çevirdi ama genç adamın gözleri yerdeydi. Ayağıyla oynuyordu. Çerçeveyi yemek masasına bırakarak kardeşine yaklaştı. Kasuka’nın suratı ifadesizdi, gözlerini gözlerinden ayırmıyordu. Ama onun gözlerinden kendi yansımasını görebilen Shizuo biliyordu ki kardeşi ufacık da olsa duygularını yaşayabilme yeteneğine sahip olsa gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu bile. Elini gömleğine uzatarak Kasuka’nın katladığı kumaşı nazikçe çözmeye başladı.

“Neden?” diye sordu bu sefer ona. Kardeşi ilk defa gözlerin kaçırdı. Muhtemelen iki hafta –hayır çok daha uzun bir süre boyunca zihnini meşgul eden, zaman zaman ona acı veren sebepleri en kısa şekilde özetlemenin yolunu arıyordu.

“Senin gib–İnsan olabilirim… diye düşündüm.”

“İşe yaradı mı?” diye sordu Shizuo. Kardeşi başını iki yana salladı. Kelimelere ihtiyaç bile yoktu, hatta bu baş hareketi bile fazlaydı. Shizuo derin bir nefes alarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

_ne yapmalıyım şu an yanında olabilecek bir ben varım ne yapacağım bilmiyorum neden böyle olmak zorundaydı ki önce sakin olmalıyım bir doktor belki hepsi benim suçum ikebukuroda sadece bana sahip eğer ben de onu anlayamazsam kim anlayabilir ki yarın sabah shinra şimdi sakin ol böyle olmaması gerekiyordu_

“Kasuka, şimdilik uyu, olur mu?” diye mırıldandı konuşacak gücü kendisinde bulabildiğinde. “Yarın sabah Shinra’yla konuşmaya gideriz. O bize yardım eder.” Kardeşinin onayladığını görünce devam etti: “Endişelenme. Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar her şey güzel olacak, tamam mı?” Kardeşi yine sessizce onayladı. “Bunları…” diye sordu Shizuo kısa süreli bir tereddütten sonra. “Ben alabilir miyim?”

Kasuka biraz duraksadıktan sonra “Alabilirsin abi.” dedi. Shizuo şırıngaları sökerken gözü çerçevenin ön kısmındaki fotoğrafa takıldı. Beyninin görüntüyü işlemesi için normalden çok daha uzun bir süre geçmesi gerekmişti ama en sonunda fotoğrafa bilinçli bir şekilde baktığında ellerinin titrediğini hissetti. Çerçeveyi aceleyle masaya bırakarak şırıngaları arka cebine yerleştirdi.

“Yarın görüşürüz abi.” dedi Kasuka. Shizuo gidip gitmemekte kararsızdı ama kalırsa bile ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu. Bu yüzden kardeşine iyi geceler dileyerek çıktılar. Onların uzaklaşmasını bekledikten sonra kapıyı kapatan Kasuka tekrar sessizleşen evinde eski senaryo dosyalarından bir kâğıt kopararak yerdeki kırıkları toplamaya başladı. Ardından kâğıdı top haline getirerek masaya koydu. Bu esnada gözleri fotoğrafın üzerinde oyalanıyordu. Shizuo ile birkaç ay önce bir araya geldiklerinde çekindikleri bir fotoğraftı. Abisi elini omzuna atmış, kocaman gülümsüyordu. Onun yanındayken hem bir yabancı gibi çok garip hisseder, hem de bu fotoğrafta olduğu gibi kimsenin yanında olmadığı kadar rahat olurdu. Kasuka ise kendisinin nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyordu.

Böyle olsun istememişti.

Çıt çıkmayan kocaman evinde, içindeki ağırlığı nasıl boşaltacağını bilemeden, uzun bir süre fotoğrafa baktı.

*

“Orada… durumu idare etmede oldukça başarılıydın.” diye dikkatini çekmek istedi Izaya ama Shizuo cevap vermek yerine yürümeye devam edince dudaklarını ısırarak konuşmaya devam etti. “Herkesin başına gelebilecek bir olay değil bu. Ama işler daha kötü bir noktaya gelmeden fark ettiğin için çok şanslısın.” Ona yetişmek için koşması gerekinceye kadar Shizuo’nun gittikçe hızlandığını fark etmemişti bile. Elini uzatarak kolundan sarkan ceketine tutunmaya çalıştı. “Shizu-chan!” Shizuo bir anda durunca hızını alamayarak ona çarptı. “Ne –ne oldu?” diye sordu burnunu ovalayarak. Shizuo başını çevirerek ona baktı ama gözleri Izaya’yı endişelendirecek kadar odağından uzaktı. Kuzgun kendisini zorlayarak suratına Shinra’dan kopyaladığı rahatlatıcı gülümsemeyi yerleştirmeye çalıştı.

“Çok geç olmadan bu durumun üstesinden geleceğiz.” dedi sesinin sakin ve pürüzsüz çıkmasına özen göstererek. “Şimdi sakinleşmeye çalış, Shizuo, kardeşinin bağımlılığı düşündüğün kadar kötü değil.” Başta ismine tepki verdiğini zannederek umutlanıverdi ama Shizuo arka cebinden sigara paketini çıkarıyordu sadece. Barmenin kutuyu açmakta ne kadar beceriksiz davrandığını görünce elinden alarak sigarayı kendisi çıkardı.

“Ne-nereden biliyorsun?” diye sordu Shizuo Izaya’nın sigarayı dudaklarına yerleştirmesine izin vererek. Izaya Shizuo’nun çakmağını bularak sigaranın ucunu yaktı.

“Kolundaki izleri saydım.” dedi ona. Shizuo başıyla onaylayarak sigarasından derin bir nefes çekti, öyle ki çok geçmeden çubuğun üçte biri kül olmuştu. Ama bu sayede biraz sakinleşmiş göründü.

“Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar her şey güzel olacak.” dedi Izaya gözlerini onunkilere dikerek. “Sana söz veriyorum: her şey güzel olana kadar yanında olacağım. Anlaştık mı?”

“Anlaştık.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo. Sesi zayıf olsa da en azından bu sefer gözleri odaklanabiliyor gibiydi. Kendisini biraz toparladığına karar veren Izaya tuttuğu nefesini usulca dışarı verdi.

Bir süre daha sessizce yürüdüler. Shizuo’nun adımları bu sefer daha yavaş ve sakindi. Izaya da ellerini arkasında birleştirmiş, ara sıra yolda gördüğü taşlarla oynayarak onu takip ediyor, bu esnada ara sıra göz ucuyla durumunu kontrol ediyordu. Akabayashi ile konuştuğu parkı görünce oraya yöneldiler. Shizuo ikinci sigarasının dibini görerek üçüncüyü çıkarırken Izaya da salıncaklardan birine oturdu ve gıcırtılar çıkararak sallanmaya başladı.

“Izaya –şey…” diye mırıldandı Shizuo gözünün önüne gelen saçlarını karıştırarak. Ardından ciddi bir ifadeyle ona baktı. “Teşekkür ederim. Beni sakinleştirmeseydin ne yapardım bilmiyorum.”

“Muhtemelen önüne çıkan ilk barda kafayı bulurdun.” dedi Izaya sırıtarak. Vücudunu öne ve arkaya iterek yeni gıcırtılar çıkardı. Shizuo da hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Yani –evet, doğru ama demek istediğim o değil.” diye açıklamaya çalıştı kendince. “Orada gerçekten ne yapacağımı bilemez haldeydim. Ama sayende–” İç geçirerek başını Izaya’ya çevirdi. “Sanırım ikimiz de acınası varlıklarız, ne dersin?”

Izaya sallanmayı kesti.

“Shizu-chan o esnada düzgün düşünemiyordu.” dedi düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalıştıktan sonra. “Şimdi nasılsın?” Uyanan vicdanı suçluluk duygusunu yavaş yavaş damarlarına zerk ediyordu. Yanağının içini ısırarak onu görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

“Daha iyiyim.” dedi Shizuo. “En azından şimdi durumu daha iyi kavrıyorum.”

“Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.”

“Yarın Kasuka’yı Shinra’nın yanına götürürüm.” diye konuşmayı başladı. Izaya Shizuo’nun kendi kendine mi yoksa ona karşı mı konuştuğunu bilmiyordu ama buna rağmen daha fazla gıcırtı çıkarmamak için salıncaktan kalktı. “Basının bunu öğrenmesini istmeyecektir, Shinra ağzını kapalı tutmasını bilir. Eğer dediğin gibi az kullandıysa–

Izaya’nın yıllar içinde geliştirdiği içgüdüleri o daha farkına varmadan harekete geçerek onu konuşmaya zorladılar.

“Bunları sabah düşünsen daha iyi olur Shizu-chan. Daha fazla düşünerek kendini yoruyorsun sadece.” Shizuo’nun başıyla onayladığını görünce rahatlayarak kontrolü içgüdülerinin elinden aldı. “Eve gidelim mi?” Shizuo bir süre duraksadıktan sonra ona bakmadan konuştu.

“Izaya.”

“Efendim?”

“Kasuka’nın kolundaki izlerin sadece bir kolunda olduğundan nasıl bu kadar eminsin?” Izaya kanının çekildiğini hissetti. Çocukken annesine söylediği ilk yalanının ortaya çıktığı andaki gibi. Veya yıllar önce polisler tarafından yakalanınca her şeyin bittiğini düşündüğü andaki gibi. Çünkü Shizuo’nun sorusu aslında bir soru değildi, cevabını zaten biliyordu. Izaya’nın Kasuka’yla karşılaştığı anda anladığı şeyi biraz geç olsa da anlamıştı.

“Tahmin ettim yalnızca.” dedi Izaya rahat görünmeye çalışarak. “Daha fazla iz olsa eminim sana gösteri–

“Yalan söyleme bana!” Kuzgunun korkuyla yerinde sıçradığını gören Shizuo avuç içlerini alnına bastırarak öfkesini dizginlemeye çalıştı. “Diğer kolunda olmadığını biliyordun çünkü yalnızca bir kolunu kaldırıp indirirken sorun yaşıyordu.” dedi daha sakin bir sesle. “Kasuka mükemmel bir oyuncudur ama nereye bakacağını bilen birisi için maskesinin ardını görüp aradığı şeyi bulmak çok zor olmamalı. Çerçevenin arkasında olduğunu nasıl fark ettin? Lanet olası salonun tamamını arayacak vaktin yoktu bile.” Izaya bir çıkış yolu aramaya çalışarak dudaklarını ısırdı ama bu noktadan sonra Shizuo’ya yalan söylerse işlerin daha kötüye gideceğini görebiliyordu. Shizuo göründüğünden daha zekiydi, doğru çıkarımlar yapabiliyordu.

“Oturduğu koltuk yemek masasının önündeki koltuktu.” diye mırıldandı. “İçgüdüsel olarak orayı korumak istediğini ve masanın çevresini ararsam bir şeyler bulabileceğimi düşündüm.” Shizuo hafifçe güldü.

“Bütün o konuşma ve istediğin bilgiler yalnızca yalnız kalmak içindi herhalde?”

“Siz çıkmayıp beni salondan çıkarsaydınız başka bir yere bakacaktım, yatak odasında da sakladığına eminim.”

“Sonra bulduklarını ortaya çıkarmak için bu tezgâhı düzenledin, ayağı takılmışmış.” Öfkeyle saçlarını çekiştirdi. “Direkt söyleyebilirdin ama sen benim bulmamı istedin.”

“Senin bulman gerekiyordu.” dedi Izaya.

“Sana güvenip Kasuka’nın dediği her şeyi kafama kazımaya çalışmıştım!” diye bağırdı Shizuo.

“Ben orada olmasaydım kardeşin sen farkına bile varmadan eriyip gidecekti!” diye bağırdı Izaya da kendisini tutamayarak. Ona biraz şaşırarak bakan Shizuo doğrularak başını yana eğdi.

“Sana bulun için mi öfkelendim sanıyorsun?” diye sordu kırık bir sesle.

“Ne?”

“Kasuka’nun durumunu ortaya çıkardığın için sana minnettar olabilirdim!” Shizuo ona bir adım atınca Izaya da bir adım geriye gitti. Bacağı çarptığı için gıcırtılar çıkaran salıncağı ikisi de fark etmedi. “Ama sen olduğunu unuttuğum o pısırık yılan gibi kendini bütün pisliğin dışında tutmak istedin.” Ona doğru bir adım daha attı. Izaya da bir adım geri gitti. “İnsanların senden bu yüzden hoşlanmayabileceğini düşündün mü hiç Izaya-kun?” Bir adım, sonra bir adım daha. “Sahneyi kurup bizim oynamamızı bekledin.” Sırtı bir ağacın gövdesine değince durmak zorunda kaldı ama Shizuo yaklaşmaya devam ediyordu. “Ben Kasuka’yla yüzleşirken arkada eğleniyor muydun bari? Manzara güzel miydi?” Ondan uzaklaşmak istedi ama arkasındaki ağaçla birleşmekten başka çaresi yoktu.

“Hayır.” diye mırıldandı yutkunarak. Sigara kokusu yoğunlaştıkça yoğunlaşıyordu.

“İçinden kıs kıs gülüyor muydun? Ben uyanmış olmasaydım daha ne kadar devam edecektin yalan söylemeye?

“Bilmiyorum.” diye mırıldandı neredeyse fısıldayarak. Daha fazla sözcük çıkaracak gücü kendisinde bulamıyordu ve Shizuo da artık bir adım daha atamayacak kadar yaklaşmıştı ona.

“Ne istiyorsun Izaya?” diye sorduğunda Izaya sesinin ne kadar titrek çıktığını fark ederek irkildi. Başını kaldırdığında Shizuo’nun gözlerinin kızardığını gördü. “Seni tahmin etmek neden bu kadar zor?”

_Hayır hayır, böyle olmasını istememiştim._

“Bilmiyorum.” Burnu karıncalanmaya başlamıştı. “B-ben de bilmiyorum.” Dünyası gittikçe bulanıklaşıyordu. Elini yüzüne kaldırmak istedi ama Shizuo’nun göğsüne çarpınca hemencecik geri indirdi. “Ben sadece… beni anlamanı istedim sanırım… siktir.” Dudaklarını ısırarak hıçkırığını bastırmaya çalıştı.

“Ne?”

“Hayır –hayır, bilmiyorum.” Bir durdurma tuşu yok muydu vücudunun bir yerlerinde? Neden duramıyordu?

“Izaya?”

“Ben de anlamıyorum tamam mı?”

“Izaya–

“Ben sadece –İnsanların –senin benden nefret etmeni istemiyorum. Yalnız kalmak istemiyorum! Shizu-chan ben–

Omuzlarının çevresinde hissettiği kollar sayesinde sesi kısılmasaydı kırılana kadar ağzından saçma sapan şeyler çıkmaya devam edecekti muhtemelen.

Başını kaldırmak isteyince yanağı Shizuo’nun gömleğine değerek beyaz kumaşını ıslattı. Titrek bir nefes alarak Shizuo’nun sigarayla karışık kokusunu içine çekti. Barmenin elleri sıcacıktı, sırtını ısıtıyor, başparmakları sakinleştirici daireler çiziyordu. Ve Izaya gerçekten sakinleştiğini hissetti. Titremeleri yavaş yavaş azalarak kesildi, ellerini boşlukta sallamayı keserek Shizuo’nun gömleğinin uçlarına tutundu. Alnını göğsüne yaslayınca kalp atışlarını duyabilmeye başladı, başta hızlı ve yüksek, ardından yavaş yavaş dinginleşen, sakinleşen ve kendi ritmini bulan sesler…

Zamanın akışına dair tüm farkındalığını kaybetmişti ki Shizuo’nun sesi onu girdiği şuuraltı durumdan çıkardı.

“Yalnız kalmayacaksın Izaya.” dedi barmen kısık ama yumuşak bir sesle. “Her şey güzel olana kadar yanımda kalacağına söz vermiştin, unuttun mu yoksa?” Her şeyin ne zaman güzel olacağına, olduğunda bunu nasıl anlayacaklarına dair büyük şüpheleri vardı ama Shizuo’nun sesi beynini uyuşturmuş gibiydi, kendisini bu sese bırakırsa bir şekilde yollarını bulabileceklerini düşündü. Bir şeye inanmanın bilinciyle kalbi pır pır atmaya başladı.

“Unutmadım.” diye mırıldandı ıslak ıslak gülümseyerek.

“Güzel.”

Shizuo böyleydi işte, neden Izaya’yı teselli etmeye çalıştığını veya neden ona sarılmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşündüğünü muhtemelen kendisi de bilmiyordu. Ama tıpkı öfkesini kontrol edemediği gibi bu duygusunu da kontrol edemiyor olmalıydı. Shizuo’nun fırlattığı yastıkla hatırladığı anısını düşündü. Neden o esnada özellikle o anıyı hatırlamıştı bilmiyordu. Evinde yalnızdı, gecenin bir yarısı olmasına rağmen ışıkları açmaya zahmet etmemişti. Karanlıkta tadını alamadığı hazır suşiyi yerken kendisini o kadar acınası ve geride bırakılmış hissetmişti ki –kendisinin de anlayamadığı duygulardı bunlar. Başkasında görmek çok kolaydı ama kendi içine baktığında her şey griye boyanıyor, birbirine karışarak dipsiz bir kuyuya dönüşüyordu sanki. O gece neden duygularının içinde boğulmak yerine birileriyle beraber olmamıştı ki? Kendisini arkadaşı olarak tanıtan Shinra’nın veya her fırsatta ona ondan nefret ettiğini söyleyen Shizuo’nun bile yanına gitse kendisini daha iyi hissetmez miydi? O zaman yine de Bohemian Rhapsody’yi kullanır mıydı? Hafızasını kaybeder, bardaki barmenle tanışır -adını bile sormamıştı!- ve bir şekilde kimsenin olmadığı bir parkta gecenin bir yarısı Shizuo’nun ona sarılmasına izin verirken bulur muydu kendisini?

“Shizu-chan?”

“Efendim?” Ne fark ederdi ki? Tek başına hazır suşisini bitirmeye çalıştığı gece bu gece değildi. Bu gece yalnız değildi. Ellerini koyduğu yerin çok yanlış olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı, garip açıdan dolayı boynu ağrıyordu, gözyaşları ve sümüğünden dolayı ıslanan gömleğinden Shizuo’nun tenini hissedebiliyordu. Ama bunların hiçbir önemi yoktu.

“Sanırım senden hoşlanıyorum.” dedi üzerinde düşünmeden.

“Öyle mi? Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.” Shizuo’nun gülümsediğini duyabiliyordu. “Ben de sanırım artık senden o kadar da nefret etmiyorum.”

“Demek istediğim o değildi.” dedi Izaya kıkırdayarak. “Shizu-chan, senden hoşlanıyorum. Sana dibim düşüyor, öyle bir şey.” Son cümlesini dudaklarından çıktıktan sonra yakalayınca utanç içinde dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı.

“Ha…” diye mırıldandı Shizuo kısa bir sessizlikten sonra. Kalp atışlarının ritmi değişti.

“Hala bana sarılmak istediğinden emin misin?” Sırtındaki ellerden biri başının arkasına çıkarak saçlarını okşamaya başladı.

“Sanırım bununla yaşayabilirim.” dedi Shizuo sırıtarak. “Yediğin en büyük nane sayılmaz sonuçta.” Izaya burnunu çekti, ardından gözlerini kapatarak yanağını Shizuo’nun göğsüne bastırdı ve dikkatini saçlarındaki ele verdi.

“Anladım.” diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ehuhehuhehehuhehuhe


	7. ve kuzgun konuverdi bir Pallas büstüne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U-uzun zaman oldu...  
> Tam olarak 7. bölüm olmamakla birlikte 7. bölümün başı diyebilirim.  
> Buyurunuz efenim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

“Yalnız kalmayacaksın Izaya. Her şey güzel olana kadar yanımda kalacağına söz verdin, unuttun mu yoksa?”

_Ne yapıyorum ben?_

Daha birkaç dakika olmamıştı ki Izaya’yı çıplak elleriyle öldürmek üzereydi. Ama şimdi kollarını ona çok zayıf hissettiren, kemikli sırtına sarmış elinden geldiğince onu sakinleştirmeye, rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. Bu yüzden tekrar sordu kendisine:

_NE YAPIYORUM BEN?_

“Unutmadım.” diye mırıldandığını duydu Izaya’nın. Sesi cılızdı ama ufak bir gülümsemeyi de içinde saklıyordu.

“Güzel.” dedi bu yüzden tatmin olarak.

Ne yapabilirdi ki? Izaya’yı ağlarken görmek değildi onu harekete geçmeye zorlayan, en azından yalnızca o değildi. Ona oynadığı oyunu fark ettiğinde Izaya’nın ne kadar iğrençleştiğine şaşırarak hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve hayal kırıklığına uğrayacak kadar ona güvendiği için kendisine kızmıştı. Izaya’yı oracıkta parçalamak, onu günah keçisi ilan etmişçesine gün boyu üzerinde biriken bütün öfkesini, Kasuka ile ilgili korkularını ona kusmak istemişti. Ama kaçma şansı olmasına rağmen ondan uzaklaşmayan, yine de suratındaki o korkmuş ifadeyle aralarındaki mesafeyi korumaya çalışan Izaya’ya yaklaşırken kendisini o kadar yorgun hissetmişti ki dudakları artık fısıltıdan fazlasını çıkaramaz olmuşlardı.

Izaya’ya onu anlamanın neden bu kadar zor olduğunu, ne istediğini sorarken ona karşı daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar içtendi.

Ama Izaya’nın da ona içten bir cevap vereceğini düşünmemişti.

“Shizu-chan?” Izaya’nın sesi onu daldığı düşünceler denizinden çekip çıkardı. Başta onu fazla sıkmış olabileceğini düşünerek ellerini gevşetti ama Izaya acı çekiyormuş gibi görünmüyordu, hatta rahatlamış gibiydi. Az önceki titremeler ve hıçkırıklar yoktu. Bundan cesaret alarak avuçlarını nazikçe sırtında gezdirdi.

“Efendim?” diye sordu bu esnada yumuşak bir sesle. Parmaklarını biraz bastırsa sırtındaki kemikleri sayabilir miydi acaba, belki de eve gittiklerinde daha düzgün şeyler yemeye başlamalılardı.

“Sanırım senden hoşlanıyorum.” Kuzgunun ani ve açık sözleri karşısında gülmek istedi ama hareket ederse üzerlerindeki uyuşuk havayı bozmaktan korkarak sırıtmakla yetindi.

“Öyle mi?” dedi keyifle. “Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Ben de sanırım artık senden o kadar da nefret etmiyorum.” Bu günün geleceğini düşünmemişti hiç, itiraf etmek hoşuna gitmese de Shinra haklıydı belki de, belki de Izaya ile o arkadaş olabilirlerdi. Izaya’nın kıkırdadığını duyunca başını eğerek merakla ona baktı, saçları yüzünü kapattığından kızarık dudaklarının iki yana kıvrılmasından fazlasını göremedi.

“Demek istediğim o değildi.” dedi Izaya. Dudakları çıkardığı her heceyle Shizuo’nun daha önce hiç fark etmediği şekiller alıyorlardı. “Shizu-chan, senden hoşlanıyorum. Sana dibim düşüyor, öyle bir şey.” Shizuo başını kaldırdı. Dibi düşmekle ne dediğini anlamamıştı, Izaya’nın ona o kadar hayran olmasına imkân yoktu–

Duraksadı.

“Ha…” diye mırıldandı karanlık ve kimsenin olmadığı bir parkta bir erkekle sarıldığını fark ederek.

“Hâlâ bana sarılmak istediğine emin misin?” Shizuo zihninin çok ama çok yorulduğunu düşündü, çünkü Izaya’nın sesinin aynı anda hem çekingen hem de bu kadar davetkâr çıkmasının başka bir açıklaması olamazdı. Demek bu zamana kadar peşinden koştuğu, defalarca öldürmekle tehdit ettiği, son birkaç güne kadar onunla aynı seviyede bile görmediği bu adam ondan hoşlanıyordu. Shizuo gibi birinden? Ve bunu karşılığında ondan hiçbir şey -ilgi, onaylanma, sorumluluk- istemeden yapmıştı. Son birkaç günde kafasını çok ama çok karıştırmış olmasına rağmen Izaya’nın sevgisine karşılık bulmak isteseydi çok daha farklı bir yolu tercih edeceğini biliyordu, ya da en azında bildiğini zannediyordu.

“Sanırım bununla yaşayabilirim.” dedi Izaya’nın ona olan ilgi ve alakasını kabul ederek. Ellerinden birini teması bozmadan kuzgunun saçlarına çıkardı. “Yediğin en büyük nane değil sonuçta.” Saçları terden biraz ıslanmışlardı ama yumuşacıklardı, dokundukça avuçlarına ve parmaklarına hoş bir his veriyorlardı. Parmaklarını saç diplerine bastırıp canını acıtacak kadar kaşıma isteğiyle başa çıkmaya çalışıyordu ki Izaya’nın bir kedi gibi ona sokulmasıyla dikkati dağılıverdi.

“Anladım.” diye mırıldandığını duydu, sesi o kadar kısıktı ki park bu kadar sessiz olmasa onu hayatta duyamazdı. Gözlerini kapatarak çenesini başının üst kısmına yasladı. Artık daha net görebiliyordu. Izaya’nın da kafası onunki kadar karışıktı, onu da motive eden şeyler, dilekleri ve istekleri vardı –Shizuo’nun o ana kadar hiçbir şekilde fark edemediği şeylerdi bunlar. Onun da zihninin gizleyemediği pürüzleri, bir porselen kadar kırılgan kapıları vardı. Belki de Shizuo bu yüzden şimdi kendisini bu kadar rahatlamış hissediyordu.

Izaya da bir insandı ve tıpkı onun gibi mükemmelden çok ama çok uzaktı.

Bunu kabul ettiği an omuzlarından koca bir yükün kalktığını hissetti. Ayrıca anladı ki, Izaya’nın gözleri önünde parçalanmasına hiçbir şekilde izin veremezdi.

“Eve gidelim mi?” diye sordu ona. Izaya başıyla onaylayınca ona yer açmak için birkaç adım geri gitti. Bu esnada kuzgunun burnunu çekmesini ve ıslak, kırmızı suratını hırkasının kollarıyla silmesini izliyordu.

Yürümeye başladılar. Daha yavaş adımlarla, hatta biraz oyalanıyor gibi, birbirleriyle tek kelime konuşmadan –sanki ikisi de sakin gecenin ve birbirlerinin varlığının tadını çıkarmak istiyor gibilerdi. Shizuo’nun adımları her zamanki gibi özgüvenli bir huşu içinde, Izaya’nınkiler ise biraz daha aylak. Bu şekilde sessizce Shizuo’nun dairesine vardıklarında vakit gece yarısını geçmek üzereydi. Kapıyı açmak için anahtarlarını ararken Izaya’nın esnediğini duydu. Anahtarı deliğe sokarak çevirdi ve içeri geçerek ayakkabılarını çıkarmaya başladı. Evinin kokusunda bir farklılık vardı sanki. Salona girip ışıkları yaktığında sebebini anladı.

“Izaya?” diye mırıldandı çevresine şaşkınlıkla bakarak. Genç adam kolunun altından geçerek vücudunu yatak olarak kullandığı kanepeye bıraktı.

“Bir şey değil.” diye homurdandı yüzü yastığa gömülü olduğu için boğuk çıkan sesiyle. “Evin o kadar pisti ki düşünmeme engel oluyordu.”

“Evim o kadar pis değildi…” dedi Shizuo gözlerini düzenli kitaplığında ve pırıl pırıl mobilyalarında gezdirirken. Tamam, tezgâhı her zaman bulaşıklarla dolu, odalar da hep biraz dağınık olabilirdi ama çoğu bekâr eviyle karşılaştırıldığında gayet iyi durumdaydı.

“Artık tertemiz.” dedi Izaya. Gerinerek yüzünü havaya döndü. Ardından ayağa kalktı.

“Doğru.” dedi Shizuo onaylamaktan fazlasını yapamayarak. Şimdiki hali verdiği nefesle havayı kirletmek istemeyeceği seviyedeydi. Papyonunu çözerek gömleğini biraz gevşetti. “Bira ister misin?” diye sordu Izaya’ya. Kuzgun başını iki yana sallayarak reddetti.

Mutfağa giderek bira şişesi, açacak ve bir bardakla geri döndü. Izaya kitaplığının karşısındaydı. Ona gözünün ucuyla baktıktan sonra kitaplıktan bir kitap seçerek kanepenin köşesine verdi sırtını. Shizuo da diğer köşeye oturdu. Şişeyi açıp bardağa biraz döktükten sonra ayağının ucuna, yere bıraktı. Okuduğu kitabı nereye bıraktığını hatırlamıyordu, o an için herhangi bir şey okuyabilecek kafada olduğunu zannetmiyordu zaten –bu yüzden sessizce birasını yudumlamaya ve rahatlamaya karar verdi.

“Ayaklarını topla.” diye homurdandı kucağında ve omzunda baskı hissedince. Izaya ona kitabın üzerinden huysuz bir bakış atarak Shizuo’nun ayaklarını başının kenarında topladı. Shizuo yorgunca iç geçirdi, en azından kokmuyorlardı. Yarıladığı bardağına biraz daha bira doldurarak köpüğünün dinmesini beklerken Izaya’nın okuduğu kitaba baktı – _Sineklerin Tanrısı_ , şaşırmamıştı. Kuzgun esneyerek sayfa çevirdi, bu esnada ayakları biraz kıpırdayarak Shizuo’nun kulağına değdiler.

Shizuo bardağından bir yudum aldıktan sonra başını geriye atarak gözlerini kapattı. Hiçbir şey düşünmek istemese de kafasındaki sesler susmak bilmiyordu. Başını kaldırarak bardağından bir yudum aldı, acımsı sıvıyı bir süre ağzında beklettikten sonra yuttu. Kendisini uzun süredir bu kadar yorgun ve kaybolmuş hissetmemişti. Düzene sokmak için yıllarca çabaladığı hayatının çekilen bir ipliğin çözülmesi gibi liflerine ayrıldığını hissediyordu.

Birkaç yudumun ardından bardağın dibinde kalan sıvıyı da kafasına diktikten sonra tekrar şişeye uzandı, tahmin ettiğinden daha hafifti, kaldırırken içindeki sıvı ufak sesler çıkararak sallandı. Omzunda bir baskı hissedince başını o tarafa çevirdi, gözleri Izaya’nın omzunu dürtükleyen ayak başparmağında odaklandılar, bunu fark eden Izaya ayağını geri çekti. “Yeterli.” dedi ona. Sesi emir veya tavsiye verir gibi çıkmıyordu, sadece uykuluydu. “Sabah uyandığında akşamdan kalma olmak istemezsin.” Shizuo tereddüt içinde bardağa ve şişeye baktı ama sabah Kasuka’yla buluşması gerektiğini hatırlayınca istemeden de olsa bardakla şişeyi toplayarak mutfağa götürmek için ayağa kalktı. Tezgâha bırakıp gidecekti ama tertemiz mermeri görünce kirletmeye içi el vermedi. _Tezgâhım elbette kirlenecek,_ diye düşündü bardağı sudan geçirip makineye koyarken. Özellikle Izaya gittikten sonra birkaç gün bile dayanmazdı. Ama şimdi kirlenmek zorunda değildi.

Izaya gittiğinde… Bu düşünce ona eskisi kadar esenlik vermiyordu. Makinenin kapağını kapatarak salona döndü, Izaya göğsüne düşmüş ve çenesinin bir kısmını kapatan kitapla uyukluyordu. Bir süre öylece durarak onun varlığına ne kadar alıştığını düşündü. Her nefes alışında kitap da sakince yükselip alçalıyordu. Gittiğinde evi sessizleşecek, kendisi de yalnızlaşacaktı. Hafızasını geri kazandığında birbirlerinden nefret etme olayına geri dönerlerdi herhalde. Ama kazanmazsa, bu şekilde ne kadar daha devam edebilirlerdi? Başını iki yana sallayarak düşüncelerini dağıtmaya çalıştı, ürkünç davranıyordu. Izaya’nın yanına yaklaşıp kitabı nazikçe elleri arasından aldı, kaldığı sayfayı kıvırıp sehpaya koydu. Bu esnada kuzgun sırtını ona dönüp dizlerini kendisine çekerek rahat bir pozisyon almıştı bile. Yine de omzundan dürtükleyerek uyandırdı onu.

“Izaya.” diye mırıldandı gözlerini araladığını görünce. Izaya anlamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanıp gözlerini geri kapattı. “Uyuyakaldın.” diye açıklama yaptı Shizuo ona. Izaya’yı kolundan tutarak kaldırıp geldiğinden beri yatak olarak kullandığı kanepeyi gösterdi. “Şuraya yat.” Izaya itiraz etmedi. Shizuo’dan yardım alarak kendisini o tarafa attı. “İyi geceler Izaya.” dedi Shizuo. Ondan cevap beklemiyordu bu yüzden sesini duyunca biraz şaşırdı.

“Tatlı rüyalar Shizu-chan.” diye mırıldandı Izaya hafifçe gülümseyerek. Gözleri aralıktı. Shizuo bir süre suratındaki ifadeyi izledikten sonra ışığı kapattı.

*

_Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak._

Saatin düzensiz tıkırtılarını duymamak için kulaklarını tıkamayı denedi ama tıkırtılar dışarıdan değil, içeriden geliyordu. Bu yüzden sesin baskısını güçlendirmekten başka bir şey yapamadı. Koridor loş ve havasızdı. Orada olmak istemiyordu ama vücudu o kadar ağırdı ki bırak kaçıp gitmeyi, ayağa kalkabilecek güce bile sahip değildi. Kapana kısılmış vahşi bir hayvan gibi hissediyordu kendisini. Sanki biraz daha o şekilde durursa kemikleri bağlarını kopararak çöküverecek, kasları suda çürüyen cesetler gibi liflerine ayrılacaktı.

Havayı bıçak gibi yaran çığlığı duyduğunda zamanın ucunu çoktan kaçırmıştı. Başta kimin çığlığı olduğunu anlamadı, ilk defa bu kadar içten ve derinden geliyordu. Sonra birden neden bu koridorda olduğunu, kardeşini tedavi etmesi için Shinra’ya götürdüğünü ve bu esnada onları beklediğini hatırlayarak korku içinde başını kaldırdı. Koridorun sonundaki kapıdan beyaz bir ışık süzülüyordu. Tüm kaslarını zorlayarak ayağa kalkmayı başardı, vücudunu ne kadar yürürse yürüsün asla yaklaşmıyormuş gibi gözüken kapıya sürüklemeye başladı.

“Olmaz, olmaz Shizuo.” dediğini duydu Shinra’nın kapıya yaklaştığında. Işık arkasından geldiği için suratını göremiyordu ama yanaklarına uzanan dudaklarının gölgesini seçebiliyordu.

“Geçmeme izin ver.” dedi ona. Sesi istediği kadar güçlü çıkmıyordu, hatta neredeyse bir mırıltıdan ibaretti. “Kasuka–

“Dışarıda beklememelisin. Merak etme, çok geçmeden her şey güzel olacak.”

_Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak._

Çığlık tekrar yükseldi.

Burnuna küf kokuları geliyordu. Tekrar odaya girmeye çalıştı ama Shinra ona engel olduğu için kardeşini sadece göz ucuyla görebildi. Kasuka’nın sırtı sedyenin üzerinde, hareketsiz yatıyordu. Gözleri açıktı, her zamanki ifadesiz yüzü çökmüş ve kararmıştı. Çığlığın ondan geldiğini biliyordu Shizuo, buna rağmen kardeşinin dudakları kıpırtısızdı. Shizuo’nun ona baktığını fark edince başını kaldırarak doğruldu.

“Sahip olabileceğim en berbat kardeştin, abi.” dedi kıpırtısız dudaklarıyla. Ardından nefes almakta zorlanırcasına ağzını açtı ve boğazını tuttu. Boğuluyor gibiydi.

“Sh-Shinra, geçmeme izin ver!” Güç kullanarak doktoru yolunun üzerinden kaldırmak istedi ama hayatı boyunca ona işkence eden insanüstü kuvveti o an için damarlarından çekilmiş gibiydi. Kasuka balıklar gibi ağzını kapatıp açtı, sonra suratında acı çeken bir ifade belirdi –tıpkı Shizuo’nun onu televizyonda izlerken gördüğü gibi mükemmel bir ifadeydi, ama bu sefer çok daha gerçekti. Ve yere düştü.

“Kasuka!” Shinra onu arkasına döndürünce karşısında başka birini buldu.

“Selam.” dedi Izaya ona gülümseyerek. Kapı girişine yaslanmış, tek bacağını kapıyı tutan tahta kısmına sarmıştı. Üzerinde tek parça hastane kıyafeti ve vücudunun açıkta kalan yerlerinde çeşitli kesikler ve morluklar vardı.

 _Canavar_ , diye bağırdı yaraları.

 _Hayır_ , diye itiraz etti o da. Izaya kapıyı bırakarak ona yaklaştı, iki elinden de tutarak onu pencerenin sonuna kadar açık olduğu soğuk bir odaya götürdü. İçeride iki yatak vardı; biri daha yeni birisi üzerinden kalkmış gibi dağınıktı, diğerinin üzerinde ise bir ceset yatıyordu. Izaya cam kenarına kadar seke seke gittikten sonra ona dönerek gülümsedi. Shizuo da ona doğru bir adım attı ama sonra kendisini durdurdu. Izaya’yı parçalamak, ona acı çektirmek, derisini tırnaklarıyla söküp atmak, boğazı çürüyene kadar çığlık attırmak istiyordu. Bu düşünce midesini bulandırdı.

“Shizu-chan körlerin dünyasında gören tek kadınla ilgili hikâyeyi biliyor mu?” diye sordu Izaya Shizuo ona yaklaşırken. Elini kaldırarak Izaya’nın çenesine kadar götürdü ama zorla da olsa kendisini durdurmayı başardı, çenesini okşamakla yetindi sadece. Izaya başını eğerek avucunun yanağına değmesine izin verdi. Eli parçalama isteğiyle kasıldı ama hareket etmedi. Bir yerlerde bir kadın ağlamaya başladı ve ceset yattığı yerden doğrularak konuştu.

“Sen acınasısın. Ama merak etme, şimdilik yalnız değilsin.” dedi Tom.

“Sana bir sır vereceğim.” dedi Izaya.

“İstemiyorum.” dedi Shizuo. İstediği tek bir şey vardı.

“Ama bilmek zorundasın.” dedi Izaya. Yanağındaki elini tutarak suratını onunkine yaklaştırdı. Dudaklarını hafifçe onunkilere sürttü, ardından öpüşmeye başladılar. Yanağındaki elini boynuna kaydırıp diğer eliyle hastane kıyafetinin altında kalan bacağını ve kalçasını okşamaya başladı. Bu esnada onu gittikçe pencerenin dışına itiyor, Izaya’nın korkudan mı yoksa zevkten mi ona sardığını bilmediği vücuduna çok daha yakın olmak için yanıp tutuşuyordu. “Shizu–” diye konuşmaya çalıştı Izaya ama Shizuo dudaklarını boynunda gezdirerek onu susturdu. Eliyle boynunu kavrayarak sertleşen penisini onunkine bastırdığında Izaya çaresiz bir ses çıkardı. Ama şimdi ondan ayrı bir parçaymış gibi davranan elini gevşetemiyor, ona sözünü geçiremiyordu. Boğazını daha sıkı sardığını ve Izaya’nın zevkten çıkardığı seslerin yavaş yavaş acı inlemelerine döndüğünü duyabiliyordu. Tırnaklarını eline geçirmeye, bacaklarıyla cinsel organını tekmelemeye çalıştı Shizuo bunların hiçbirini hissetmiyordu. İfadesizce kuzgunun suratının kırmızıdan mora geçişini izliyordu sadece.

_Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak._

Izaya’nın yanaklarının ıslandığını görünce elini gevşeyiverdi. Gözyaşlarının kime ait olduğunu bilmiyordu; Izaya’nın olabilirdi, onun olabilirdi, hatta diğer yatakta yatan cesedin bile olabilirdi.

Mor suratı yavaş kendi rengine döndü. Sonra incecik boğazı uzun bir yılanın gövdesine, suratı ise bir kuzgunun uğursuz suratına büründü. Shizuo’nun onu tutan eline sarılarak gagasını burnuna değecek kadar yaklaştırdı.

“Körlerin dünyasında,” dedi bir kuzgunun çıkaramayacağı kadar mükemmel bir taklitle. “aslında kimse kör değil.” Bir an sonra eski Izaya halindeydi, bu sefer burnuna değen gagası değil, burnuydu. Başını Shizuo’nun boynuna gömerek parmaklarını saçları arasından geçirdi. “Sadece görmeyi bilmiyorlar.” dedi ıslak dudaklarını boynuna değdirerek. Teması bozmadan dudaklarını kulağına çıkardı ve kulak memesini dişleri arasına aldı. “Sen görebiliyor musun Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo uyandı.

Nefesi düzene girene kadar gözünün önünde dolaşan bakterileri izledi. Yanı başındaki dijital saatin yeşil ışığı ve kapının önünden gelen sarımsı ışık çevresinin yeterince karanlık olmasını engelliyordu. _Sadece bir rüya_ , diye düşündü yatakta doğrulurken. Yutkundu, sakinleşmesi gerekiyordu. Elleriyle yüzünü ovalayıp kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Daha önce hiç böylesine gerçekçi bir rüya görmemişti. Tekrar yutkundu, biraz su içip ağzındaki berbat tattan kurtulmalıydı belki de. Battaniyeyi üzerinden kaldırdıktan hemen sonra geri indirdi.

“Harika…” diye mırıldandı gergince.

“Shizu-chan?”

Hızla gözlerini sesin geldiği yere çevirdi. Izaya’nın kapıya yaslanan siluetini görebiliyordu. Bir bacağını diğerinin çevresine sarmış, başını kapıya yaslamıştı, arkasından salonun ışığı vuruyordu. Dikkatli bakınca suratını seçebilmeye başladı. “İyi misin?” diye sordu Izaya merakla. Shizuo cevap vermeden önce tekrar yutkundu.

“İyiyim.” dedi sesini bulabildiğinde. “Sen… sen neden uyanıksın?”

“Uyuyamadım.” dedi Izaya kısaca. Dilini ağzının içinde gezdirerek bir defa şaklattı. Shizuo’nun gözleri yatağının kenarındaki dijital saati buldu. Dördü biraz geçiyordu, yakında güneş doğacaktı. Izaya yaslandı kapıdan ayrılıp ona yaklaşınca dikkatini toplama çalışarak başını ona çevirdi.

“Shizu-chan da uyuyamıyor demek, gecemi yalnız geçirmeyecek olan ben ne şanslıyım!” Izaya tek seferde yatağa sıçrayarak karşısında bağdaş kurdu. Shizuo aceleyle kucağına biraz daha battaniye topladı.

“G-geçirmek?”

“El kızartmaca oynayalım mı? Ya da hayır hayır, içinde şiddet bulunmayan bir şey oynayalım.”

“El kızartmaca.” diye tekrar etti Izaya’nın ona hiçbir anlam ifade etmeyen sözlerini beyninin süzgecinden geçirmeye çalışarak.

“Kart oyunu var mı evinde?” dedi Izaya. Dudakları iki yana kıvrıldı. “Ya da sana yeni bir hikâye anlatabilirim.”

“Izaya, dur –dur bir dakika.” Kuzgunun dikkatini üzerinde topladığını fark eden Shizuo birkaç saniye bekleyerek kafasını toplamaya çalıştı. “Neyden bahsediyorsun?” diye sordu Izaya’nın sabırsızlanmaya başladığını hissedince.

“Sen uyuyamıyorsun.” dedi Izaya işaret parmağını göğsüne bastırarak. Shizuo bir süre Izaya’nın parmağına baktıktan sonra başını hafifçe öne arkaya salladı, o rüyadan sonra gözüne bir damla daha uyku giremezdi. Izaya işaret parmağını çevirerek kendi göğsüne –kediciğin üzerine bastırdı. “Ben uyuyamıyorum.” Shizuo başıyla onayladı yine. “Bu yüzden neden birlikte vakit geçirmeyelim ki?”

“Yani demek istediğin, çok sıkıldın ve bu yüzden beni de uykumdan etme hakkı buldun kendinde.” dedi Shizuo rahatlayarak. Izaya sırıtarak başıyla onayladı. İç geçiren Shizuo geri yattı. “Beni rahat bırak, git kitap falan oku.”

“Ama Shizu-chan! İki saattir kitap okuyorum zaten, gözlerim akacak.” Shizuo’nun tepki vermesini bekleyen Izaya pes ederek vücudunu Shizuo’nun ayaklarının ucuna düşürdü. Kollarını iki yana açarak tavanı izlemeye başladı. “Neden uyuyamıyorum acaba? Senin aksine benim kafam oldukça rahat oysaki.” Yanağını şişirerek püfledi.

“Öyle mi gerçekten?” diye sorduğunu duydu Shizuo’nun.

“Değil.” dedi. Bir süre sessizce caddeden arabalar geçerken tavana yansıyan ışıkları izledi. “Akabayashi’nin benden ne istediğini bilmek ister misin?” Shizuo’nun tek gözü açıldı.

“Ne istedi?”

“Bohemian Rhapsody’nin arkasında kimin olduğunu bulmamı istiyorlar. Üretimini ve satışını kimlerin yaptığı vesaire…”

“Dediklerini yapacak mısın?” Izaya ellerini başının arkasına alarak omuz silkti.

“Başka çarem yok gibi görünüyor. Zamanında mafyaya bulaştıysam bir sebebi olmalı, şimdi ipleri koparmaya çalışamam.

“O konuda…”

“Ne?” Bir süre Shizuo’nun cevap vermesini bekledi ama sessiz kalınca başını tekrardan tavana çevirdi. Söylemek istemiyorsa zorlamayacaktı.

“İstedikleri şeyleri öğrenip Awakusu-kai’ye veririm ve benimle işleri biter. Belki o esnada hafızamı geri kazanmanın bir yolunu bulurum. Bunu üreten adamların elinde etkilerini tersine çevirebilecek bir şey de vardır belki.”

“Öyle mi dersin?” Izaya dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı.

“Yoksa bile… Ne bileyim, şimdiye dek hatırladığım şeyler gibi zamanla kafamda belirmeye devam ederler…” Ellerini havaya kaldırarak loş ışığın altında avucundaki izleri izlemeye başladı. “Zamanla tamamlanırlar… Asla ne kadarını hatırladığımı ve geride ne kadarı kaldığını bilemeyecek olsam bile.” Shizuo’nun iç geçirdiğini ve pozisyonunu değiştirdiğini duydu.

“Yorgunsun Izaya. Git uyu, sabah uyandığında çok daha farklı düşüneceksin.”

“Evet, yorgunum.” dedi Izaya. Elleri titremeye başlayınca suratını buruşturarak geri indirdi. “Sineklerin Tanrısını okudun mu?”

“Evet.”

“Kitap boyunca yoğunlaşan gergin havasına rağmen sonu beklediğim kadar karanlık değildi.”

“Bitirdin mi?”

“Karakterler çok başarılıydı elbette. Bir grup çocuğu bir adaya bırakarak yaşadıkları psikolojik değişimleri incelemek –inanılmaz bir düşünce deneyi!”

“Izaya.”

“Efendim?”

“Uyu.” Izaya iç geçirerek koluyla gözlerini kapattı. “Hey, burada uyu demedim sana.”

“Kanepen çok sert. Bu da öyle gerçi ama kanepeden daha iyi en azından.”

“Izaya.” Shizuo ayağıyla Izaya’yı dürtüklemeyi denedi ama kuzgun cevap vermedi.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merhabalar efenim. 
> 
> Yaklaşık dört haftadır tek bir kelime bile yazamadığım bir durumdaydım. Şu anda bu bölümü gözden geçirmek için tekrar okurken bile bunu ben nasıl yazabildim, neden şimdi böyle yazamıyorum, gittikçe iyileştiriyordum yazımımı oysaki; diye düşünmeden edemiyorum. Yeteneğimi sonsuza dek kaybettiğime inanmıyorum değil ama bu durumu okulun ve sınav psikolojisin üzerime çökmesi olarak yorumlamak çok daha az korkutucu.
> 
> Bu sene geri kalan birkaç milyon öğrenci gibi üniversite sınavına gireceğim inşallah. Buraya kadar geldikten sonra ara vermek hoşuma gitmiyor ama sınava kadar dişimi sıkmak zorunda olduğumu düşünüyorum. Lütfen kusuruma bakmayın. (Ayrıca kurguyu biraz batırdım, çaktırmayın :P) Umuyorum ki dokuz ay sonra kafamı tamamen boşaltmış ve gelecek endişelerinden kurtulmuş bir şekilde buraya geri dönebilir ve bu bölümden daha iyisini sunabilirim sizlere.
> 
> Bana şans dileyin!


End file.
